they read the lighting thief
by Marisabel12
Summary: ok so they go back in time and read the books but this story will be paring up thalico percabeth and Aphrodite and Hephaestus just to try something different by the way i choose rated T just in case
1. where are we?

**hey guys I hope you like my story this is chapter one and I DON'T own any of the POJ or HoO only rick does hope you like it and comment**

Argo 2

Annabeth and Percy just fell into Tartarus and the seven plus nico couldn't help but fell guilty. Leo was flying the ship while the girls were crying and being comforted by their boyfriends. The ship was so quite excluding the crying it felt life less without Percy and Annabeth. Percy was the brother they all wished the had and the glue that keeped them together even though they only new him a little but Jason couldn't help but fell a bit jealous of Percy . Annabeth was the one in the front that gave them hope since she was strong and never showed weakness. They all felt like a part of them has been taken way they felt the pain camp half blood felt when Percy was gone but worst. Then put of nowhere one by one they were covered in a bright light.

Camp half blood

The camp looked dull and life less, the campers had breakfast silently, prepared for inspection and stayed mostly in their cabin. Chiron didn't really mind he knew how much Percy meant to every camper he himself saw Percy as son. Chiron walked out of the big house and headed to the cabins, he noticed that every cabin was hit with a bright light and then disappeared quickly. Then before he can speak he was covers with a bight light.

Camp Jupiter

The camp was getting ready to fight of the Greeks but most were against it they all knew how much that camp meant to Percy but they didn't want to disobey Octavian he had a something against all of them and they didn't want to risk any of their secrets out.

" HURRY UP" Octavian yelled "do you want to them to win"

Easy for you your just sitting there most of the campers thought.

Suddenly one by one they were covered by a bright light.

Goode high school

The jocks were betting up and shoving the straight A students in the halls while no teacher was watching. Emily, Cecilia, Andrew and Emma where asking Mrs. blofis (aka. Percy's step dad) about Percy but when they mentioned him his expression changed to sadness and he was instantly covered in a bright light just like every student or teacher.

Olympus "Hermes hive me back my wallet"

'mother rhea always liked you best'

'in your face I got Athens and you didnt'

'you took my daughter from me'

'leave my hunters alone'

'am older than you'

'you cheated on me again'

the gods were in there throne room arguing excluding Ares who was waiting for some action. Hestia who was tendering the fire and looking at a little boy. Dionysus who was sleeping and Hephaestus show was building something. when suddenly a lot of bright lights a appeared causing the Olympians to look way. they turned to the direction of the lights and was surprise to see demigods roman and Greek and mortals.

'WHO ARE YOU' zues boomed while Poseidon and hades rolled their eyes.

the Greek demigods saw the gods and screamed

'WHY DID YOU TAKE PERCY'

'SO NOW YOU TALK TO US'

'WHERES PERCY'

'YOU ALL ARE THE WORST'

The gods were shocked to hear their kids saying that.

GREEKS' Octavian yelled' KILL THEM NOW'

both camps began to argue and close to fighting and the seven plus nico trying to separate them and the mortals where screaming and running around. all of the sudden a light came from the roof of Olympus and two teenagers started to fall and almost hit the floor but Poseidon made a couch appear to soften their landing.

'ANNABETH PERCY' the Greek demigods said running towards them.

' WHO ARE-' Zeus said again

"so we saved you gods and you don't even remember us' Travis said clearly hating the gods

'saving us why would we need saving' Athena asked

'wait what year is this' annabeth asked her mother

'2000, why'

"OMG we travelled back in time "

'wait why would- Athena was interrupted by a scream from a boy that got hit with a box.

"why does that always happen to me" Percy asked rubbing his head.

"because your a seaweed brain" annabeth responded while picking up the note. the note says

 **dear past gods, future demigods and mortals,**

 **we sent you back to read the adventures of Percy Jackson you cant leave Olympus until you finish all five book and a few short stories. REMEMBER no killing or anything of the sort to the demigods or mortal they are important in the future. FULL TITLES am talking to you Percy.**

 **PS. more people will come,**

 **the fates and the awesomest god ever Apollo**

''well introduce yourself" Zeus said regretting it instantly. they all started to talk at once.

"everyone SHUT UP" Percy yelled causing everyone to look at him "hi'

"seaweed brain" annabeth said

'i will go first" thalia said Percy looked around the room giving them a glare saying _shut up or I will kill you causing,_ the mortals and demigods to shiver and leaving the gods wondering how as stare can be so frightening

" hi am thalia grace daughter of zues and Lieutenant of Artemis hero of Olympus' she steped down and other boy got up front

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Wandered of the Labyrinth, Ambassador of Pluto, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus, but my dad didn't break the oath because I was kept in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

" Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Hero of Olympus"

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Driver of Ares Chariot, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez." The gods were socked and ares was smiling like a maniac.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Travis Stoll."

"Travis and Conner Stoll, Sons of Hermes, Heroes of Olympus, Travis over there's the Boyfriend of Katie Gardner."

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue."

"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Finder of Pan, Lord of the Wild, Hero of Olympus, best friend of Percy Jackson, Boyfriend of Juniper"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus."

"Hey everybody! Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire-user, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, and Supreme Commander of the Argo II at your service!"

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm speaker, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Jason Grace"

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Killer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Slayer of Krios, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, and Boyfriend of Piper McLean"

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Frank Zhang."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon, Shape shifter, Defeater of Alycloneus, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Hazel Levesque"

"Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Hero of Olympus"

"Octavian, Legacy of Apollo, Augur of Camp Jupiter"

The next person was a beautiful girl, that was for sure. She was about 5ft. 7in. and had a pearly white smile. Her curly blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a grey tank top with an owl on it, and skinny jeans along with black converses. She was obviously athletic and had stormy yet intimidating grey eyes that seemed to be calculating everything in the room but have also seen a lots of deaths. She also had a strange stripe of grey in her hair.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, bearer of the sky, Architect of Olympus, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, and One of the Seven, Girlfriend of Percy Jackson" Everyone gaped at her and she smiled.

the next boy stepped forward. He had vibrant, gorgeous yet powerful sea green eyes that held a huge amount of love, tousled, windswept raven black locks, -not 'I've never seen a comb hair', but 'I just finished showering hair'-, a perfect tan, faultless features, and a six pack that was visible even though it was obvious he didn't try to show it. He was at least six feet, and seemed to give of an aura of power, trust, and kindness. He was obviously very athletic like he spent his days fighting monsters. He looked extremely hot, but innocent at the same time, but you could tell by his eyes he'd seen lots of sadness. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with a striped jacket and blue jeans with black converses. The way the light glinted behind him gave him the flawless look of an angel with his striking features and handsome face, yet you could tell he was more than just a pretty boy. He smiled a dazzling white smile, revealing a rebellious, troublemaker smile. "Ok, just a warning, this may take a while." The others who knew him nodded, while the goddesses continued to stare, yet the boy remained obliviously innocent. "Okay, so Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," the gods gasped.

"Defeater of the Furies and the Minotaur twice, Retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades Helm, Defeater of Ares, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Defeater of the Hydra, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Bearer of the sky, Defeater of Anteaus, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Phobos and Deimos, Retriever of Ares Chariot, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, ex-holder of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of a whole butt-load of monsters, Child of the Prophecy, Defeater of Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion, and Kronos, Defeater of Cacus, Retriever of Hermes Caduceus, Defeater of Polybotes, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." He paused for breath, "That's it, right?" he asked, oblivious to all the stares he was beamed at his son.

"OF COURSE" a mortal said the demigods were all confused but Percy knew who that was Matt slogan the bully of Goode "Percy had to be involved in this" the demigods started at him with hate excluding Octavian and Jason who let out a small smile" well let's get this Over with"

"Why don't you shut up" the Greek demigods said

"Why don't you make me" The Greek demigods when straight for him with their weapons but before the could hit him Percy made a hand gesture and a wall divided the mortals and camp half blood "PERCY " the camp whine

"Do you want to disobey the fates" the camp stayed wait "thought so now DONT scream got it" they all nodded confused.

Just then the Greek demigods excluding the seven, Thalia and nico were moved to the right side of the room the mortals were moved to the middle and the Romans were moved to the left and made water couches appears for them.

"There now let's read" he made a chair out of water and sat down with Annabeth in his lap the gods and mortals started at him "wait were are the books"

"In the box seaweed brain" Annabeth said

"No doubt about that" Percy said Ok so what the first book" all of the sudden the Box opened and a book hit him it the back of his head "oooowww"

"Let's just start seaweed brain" Annabeth said while taking the book.

Then the couple noticed that everyone was staring at them "what" They stayed quite not believing how powerful Percy was and how cute the couple was considering that a few seconds ago they were falling into Tartarus. Percy then have them his trouble smile and with a wave of a hand the couches disappeared causing them to fall down and the gods got soaked with water.

They'll looked at him and found him and Annabeth were trying but falling to hold back their laughter. "PERCY" they all yelled He faced them and them with his puppy face the girls eyes widened and the anger in them vanished the boys were trying not to forgive him until he stuck out his bottom lip and they gave up getting bad at him the gods though weren't ready to forgive him that is until a single tear dropped to his cheek that made him look so innocent. Then Percy showed his troublemaker smile that showed of his pearl white teeth.

The gods then made couches appear for everyone to fit in "Well let's read" Annabeth said "I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"


	2. i vaporize my math teacher

**Hey guys this is my second chapter and please give me suggestions or comment on my story. Sorry for my spelling mistakes**

 **Disclaime** r I don't so I don't own any percy Jackson characters only rick riordan does

 **Chapter one "I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher" Annabeth started**

"How do you even do that" Jason asked "especially on accident" Percy just shrugged his shoulders not knowing how

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"who does?"the greek demigods asked with a sad expression. the gods felt guilty for giving them such a cruel fate but the romans felt a bit jealous that the gods showed show much they cared for them more while the mortals actually looked surprised being a demigods sounded amazing.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"run for your lives" Thalia said with a scared look. percy just pouted

"why did you say that thalia" Athena asked her

"because unless its a emotional speech it can kill you" nico responded fro thalia.

"well to be fair he does give great speeches" Annabeth defended her boyfriend who smiled at her while the other demigods agreed but the romans had a hard time agreeing with the Greeks

 **close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"thats actually good advise" Thalia said shocked

"his smarter then what we give him credit for Thalia, i can believe it" annabeth said

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary.**

"check" the demigods said the gods felt even more guilty

 **Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"double check"the demigods said the gods felt more guilt

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on.**

"great for the mortals they don't have to deal with our lives" most demigods said

 **I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside - stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"whos they" apollo said

"monsters you idiot"artemis said annoyed

"you don't have to be so mean little sis"

"DONT call me sis"

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"you didnt warn us percy"some of the immature demigods and gods said

"well sory nico i was acupide with fighting your vice principal, i didnt now you thalia and " he looked at he gods" i was busy saving you"the demigods just stayed quite they knew he was right the mortlas gaped they didnt now he did all that.

 **My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"yes" all the demigods said laughing

 **Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,**

"short"

"miserable" the gods asked

"yeah i will most likely wont be alive to see my 17 birthday" he said annabeth hugged percy making sure that he was really. paul felt bad for his step son while Poseidon felt bad for giving percy an awful life.

 **but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan - twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"that sounds amazing" most of the girls and goddess said

"are you kidding it sounds like torture" the boys and gods said

 **I know - it sounds like torture.**

"see he agrees with us" the boys and gods said pointing at percy who was getting a glare from his girlfriend

"no this field trip was interesting" percy said the boys and gods pouted while the girls smiled annabeth in the other hand new something bad was going to happen.

 **Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"he sounds familiar" annabeth said knowing who was it

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

" am so telling him you said that"annabeth said

 **He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"not going to happen" everyone who knew percy yelled out while percy pouted cutely.

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

"you admit it" nico and thalia screamed at the same time causing their checks to turn a bit pink. Artemis frowned knowing that she would be loosing another hunter. Aphrodite smiled knowing that their would be another love life she can help or mess with.

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

The immature kids started to laugh.

"This kid is gold" Apollo said with hermes agreeing with him

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No we want to hear more," most people said while Percy rolled his eyes

"Seaweed brain can you tell me later some of those stories" Annabeth whispered to Percy

"Of course wise girl" Annabeth then leaned more to be closer to Percy while he played with her hair

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"No going to happen" Annabeth interrupted herself "Percy's middle name is trouble"

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover** **in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"yes now we are going to read what Percy thought about Grover" thalia said and looked at nico before they both yelled "score"

 **Grover was an easy target.**

"WHAT I was not" grover said

"yes you were remember the day you fell on feet when I pushed you in side the doorm and you didn't move from there till morning" but he time he finished telling the story Grover was blushing and everyone else was laughing

 **He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

"is it because of thalia" Annabeth asked Grover how was trying hard not to look at Annabeth or thalia

"it wasn't you FAULT" Annabeth and thalia yelled in unison at him

 **He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"is that what you thought of me" grover said acting hurt

"no a description of how you looked and I didn't write this" percy said

 **He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover really" thalia and nico said at the same time they turned to look at each other then turned away so they wouldn't see each others blushes while the rest of the demigods laughed at them.

 _Looks like am goning to lose my hunter because of love_ artemis thought. _Another love story I can mess with_ Aphrodite thought.

"well in his defence the enchiladas where amazing" percy said defending his best friend "they where close to my moms cooking". The must have been good enchiladas demigods thought.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"hey Percy so if in the field trip their was a fight in your class and you where far away they would blame you?" travis asked Percy who nodded his head

the gods felt bad for the demigods for having such a hard life but their was nothing they would do because of the stupid rule of Zeus saying you cant visit your kids. But they all tried to keep them safe

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"In your hair" Aphrodite shirked while her kids agreed with her

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

 **In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"what did you do" leo asked

"a fire" travis asked

"a explosion" Connor asked

"guys am not telling you what I did" percy sid

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.** **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Much older then that Perseus" all the gods said excepted Poseidon

"I know now" percy said a bit annoyed because they used his full name but then it turned to a smile "you just admitted your all old" the room exploded with laughter while Poseidon tried to hold his laughter to say

"he got you all their"

"poseidon control your son" zues said

Poseidon was about to respond but percy cut him of

"sorry uncle but the sea does not like to restrain itself" and the demigods all nodded in agreement

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a** _ **stele,**_ **for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

She sounds familiar hades though and then click. And he scooted a bit farther form Poseidon

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"no that's nico"thalia said

"yeah…. Hey wait…. hey" nico said over the laughter

 **She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"that stinks" hermes said

"yeah it was" percy said and the demigods expression turned to sadness because that was hardest thing of being a demigod was school either to stay in it of to pass the classes.

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele,**

"she was hoping that would be you perce"grover told him mentally

then percy said out loude "eww yuck I didn't need to know and did I mention eww and yuck"

 **and I turned around and said, "Will you** _ **shut up**_ **?"**

"percy why would you saw that to the girl how had a crush on you that was very rude" nico told percy in a very serious voice but it quickly changed to a whine when percy hit him with a wave of water "perrrrrccccccccyyyyyy"

thalia then used her wind power **(does thalia even have wind power)** to make nico's clothes try "thanks air head"

"no problem zombie dude" **(sorry I forgot what's thalias nickname for nico is)**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"of course it did" the demigods yelled

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"you know percy you look cute when our face turns red because your eyes get big and innocent" Annabeth whispered and when she was done percy's face was read and his eyes turned big and innocent causing Annabeth to giggle and kiss him on the lips really quick. But percy earned a glare from Athena because of the kiss. _You better not hurt Annabeth or I will kill you Perseus_ Athena told percy _I would never hurt annbeth intentionally I love her percy told her._ Athena nodded her head in approval **(by the way their talking mentally)**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

 **"And he** _ **did**_ **this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,** **and—"**

"god" all the demigods excluding Annabeth plus the gods screamed

"sorry I was 12" percy said

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

 **And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"How did you sum up years of fighting in a few sentences" Athena said shocked

"Percy somehow manages to do it" Annabeth and Percy kissed her check getting a giggle out of her

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"busted" Hermes and mercury kids yelled

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"no we think like a" the stolls started

"satyr" the Hermes cabin said

"faun" the mercury kids said

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Horse ears" Percy muttered in Annabeth ear.

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"like always" matt muttered but he stayed quite after

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"when do they not act like doofuses" Artemis said thalia nodded her head in agreement while nico frowned but didn't show it.

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

"wow Percy how did you know" travis asked him

"I honestly don't know" percy said

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

"and people that's is his answer for mostly everything" nico said cheerful and thalia nodded her head but she was disappointed when nico completely ignored her but quickly shook it off

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"seaweed brain you know it was for the best" annabeth told percy while other the demigods agreed with her.

"I know now but why is it me" he pouted

"because your percy" Annabeth said and gave him a kiss

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever** _ **lived,**_ **and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

 **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be** _ **as good;**_ **he expected me to be** _ **better.**_ **And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"again why does everyone expect so much from me?" Percy asked the demigods but they all avoided his eyes and didn't answer

"fine don't tell me"

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"he was" nico said and the others nodded in agreement

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.** **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.** **We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"why are Poseidon and Zeus fighting again" Athena asked and then click. The book is called the lighting thief Zeus and Poseidon are fighting. "okay never mind"

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"is she one of your hermes" Apollo asked hermes

"hades no" he said

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that_ school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"very smart" Athena said while everyone else where shocked that Athena the goddesses of wisdom complemented a her enemies son

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"so true" thalia and nico said in unison while percy pouted and everyone else agreed. Annabeth then said "you may not be school smart but your smart in life and the battlefield" which eared her a kiss

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

" okay whats gonna happen?" annabeth asked worried

"how do you know something bads gonna happen"percy asked her

"because your not hungry" she said really innocent and made the room explode with laughter

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"wimp" ares muttered and eraned himself a stiletto shoe that hit his head

"dad do you remember my mom" leo asked his dad

"I do leo she was beautiful and was like nothing I ever seen and she loved you with all her heart and don't blame yourself for her death leo you didn't cause it remember that please"

"ok dad I just wish she didn't die so soon"

"me too leo she didn't deserve to die she was a beautiful young smart women who worked hard her whole life and remember leo she is proud of you like am proud of you, all of you" he said looking at his kids who smiled at him.

Aphrodite in the other hand felt a bit jealous that her husband still loved a mortal but quickly shook that though out of her head. _I like ares. I like Ares, I like Ares_ she keep repeating to herself but she part of her was doubting it . _you never gave him a chance_ it said _you should have instead of being with Ares_. She was caught up on her thoughts that she didn't realized that Annabeth had started to read.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"I am so building one of those" Leo said and getting nods from his siblings and a smile from his dad

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"we get to see percy powers in action" the stolls yelled making the room laugh

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

 **"—the water—"**

 **"—like it grabbed her—"**

"no way" the mortals screamed "I bet he cant even do something better"matt yelled

"percy can you show me your water powers again" Annabeth asked percy with big grey eyes.

"okay"he said he stood up and made the water from the fountains on each corner go up in the roof and made it fall down but he made sure the water didn't hit Annabeth. He then lifted the water again and made a giant trident appear and owls around it made out of water and then he spelled out in Greek "I love you Annabeth chase" making her smile and blush while the mortals tried to read it but failed and the romans sat their in confusion while the Greeks smiled and the Aphrodite cabin jumped up and down and shirked with happiness. And then Percy sent all the water back into the fountains and sat down and earned a kiss from Annabeth for doing that

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"no you NEVER guess your punishment" the stolls said seriously

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"well obliviously" the hermes and Apollo said and got slapped behind their heads by artemis

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.** _ **I**_ **pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But—"**

 **"You—** _ **will**_ — **stay—here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

"thanks g-man I owe you" percy told grover

"no you don't I owe you because you saved more me more then I can count" grover told percy

"grover don't worry your not the only one who owes him for saving each one of us" Annabeth said and everyone else agreed with her making percy turn a bit pink.

"guys none of you owe me anything ok and plus I didn't do it alone "

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "** _ **Now**_ **."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"You do not want to get that glare its scary" nico said remembering the time that he got it.

"but its not as worst as you-mess-with-my-family-all-mess-your-face or cant-you-freaking-leave-me-alone" Katie said "I think a monster turned to dust by just looking at it"

the gods were shocked to know that the son of Poseidon can have scary glares but ares being in idiot decided to take on the challenge

"hey let me see the glare" ares said "do any of you want to see it to" the gods said nothing but ares muttered under his breath "wimps"

"are you sure because am pretty sure all the demigods and I have to agree that I shouldn't do it" percy said

"are you scared that its not going to affect me son of poseidon" ares said "just give me a glare"

"ok but remember it will not be my fault if you have nightmares or the urge to want to die and here all give you my softest but close to my middle glare" percy then glared at the god of war and they looked at each other straight in the eyes. next thing ares knew was that he will be having nightmares for more then a decade and was as pale as hades if not more. The gods and goddeses were shocked to see that the son of poseridon can put all the hatred in one glare that wasn't even his worst and they all paled tof the though of his worst. Annabeth then start read

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

"monster" every single demigod said causing the gods to pale but mostly Poseidon because percy was HIS son.

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I am not so sure" Poseidon said worried for his son

 **I wasn't so sure.**

"like father like son" Athena said while everyone else laughed but Poseidon smiled at percy who smiled back

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"why percy" the demigods said while Percy just rubbed his neck sheepishly

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"nope" all the demigods said

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"I never is peter" said the god for wine

"first of I know now and second my name is PERCY" percy said

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"I feel I fight coming" ares said very exited

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"percy is doing the safe thing" thalia said shocked. The gods looked confused

"see percy here is known for saying what's in his mind and getting people angry easily" Annabeth said while the others agreed with her.

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"wrong she will" nico said

"well sorry that I didn't know what I was before" percy said

 **I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

" **percy know how to use manners" thalia and nico said at the same time getting people to laugh more.**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"like always" matt said but instead of getting the room to laugh they just glared at him

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"nice bro" the stolls hermes and Apollo yelled at percy while the others laughed of course percy would do that

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on** _ **Tom Sawyer**_ **from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"when we get back your going to read the book" Annabeth said making it clear it was a statement

"okay wise girl" percy said giving her a kiss on the cheek

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

everyone was quite not wanting percy to get hurt and Annabeth cuddled more with percy to make sure he was there with her.

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"hades you send a FURY after my little boy" Poseidon said "I swear is he gets hurt i will personally send you to tartarus and their will be a war I swear"

"dad" percy said getting up from his seat "I am not a little boy am 16" he winned

"no you are my little boy and until your 18 that's what you will be my little boy" Poseidon shrunk down to his mortal size and walked over to percy before messing with his hair

"yes dad" Percy looked up to face his father and put on his puppy face "can I have blue cookies" he said in his best little kids voice

"sure" he gave him blue cookies and walked back down at his throne. Most of the demigods felt jealous that percy had such a caring immortal parent but it quickly felt after they remembered that percy had the hardest life out of all of them but Jason and Octavian still felt jealous. Nico and thalia saw the cookies and made a plan with each other and nico whent to talk to pery while thalia tried to steal 2 cookies.

"hey percy whats up" nico said

"nothing" he replied with a mouthful of cookies. Then out of nowhere he saw a hand try to get to one of the cookies so he slapped it away but nico grabbed a cookie before percy turned around and Nico went to sit back down and he gave thalia half of the cookie he grabed.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

"How can things get stranger" half of the room asked

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Everyone heald their breath

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore.**

"whats a pen going to do" matt asked but no one said anything

 **It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"the riptide" annebth whispered to percy and he noded his head

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"wimp" ares said but stup up when he got soaked with water and recived glares from everyone that like percy but got scared mostly when Annabeth glared at him.

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally:**

"You ran"

"screamed"

"fainted"

"froze" the suggestions were from travis, connor, leo and apollo

 **I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.** _ **Hisss!**_

"you killed THE FURY" half of the room said looking at percy who was blushing from the attention he was getting

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **I was alone.**

"wait you killed a fury in your first try and you didn't even know you were a demigod" the mortals asked percy

he nodded his head

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"really magic mushrooms perce" thalia and nico asked at the same time making them blush again

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"NO" all the demigods said

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"who" Poseidon and half of the room asked

 **I said, "who?"**

"like father like son" Hestia said with a smile

 **"Our** _ **teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"never hesitate when lying its rule number one on my lying book" hermes said

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Apparently Zeus agrees with you boy" Athena said "but why"

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"see that's a lie" hermes said while the stolls agrees with him

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's it" Annabeth said closing the book "who wants to read next"

just then there was a bright light and in the middle of the roof their was..

 **Ok guys plz review my story and give suggestions but right know in need to know should come next:**

 **percabeth kids**

 **7 year old Percy and Annabeth**

 **chiron**

 **sally**

 **should I bring all the kids like percabeth/jasper/frazel/cloe and more**

 **or anyone else plz tell me**

 **PLZ help and I love all the people who is reading my story and give me and thing to write about and all do it thank you** **xoxo**


	3. authors note

**hey guys sorry about the grammar on the chapters i will try to fix them and read the chapter before i post.**

 **sorry to tell you but i decided to stop my story am so sorry but i have and and going to do another story but plz don't get mad**

 **am so sorry but before i leave i will probably make on more part but i also need your help to know who shold come next.**

 **Ok guys plz review my story and give suggestions but right know in need to know should come next:**

 **1\. percabeth kids**

 **2\. 7 year old Percy and Annabeth**

 **3\. chiron**

 **4\. sally**

 **5\. shold I bring all the kids like percabeth/jasper/frazel/cloe and more**

 **6\. or anyone else plz tell me**

 **PLZ help and I love all the people how is reading my story and give me and thing to write about and all do it thank you xoxox if you all view or read my story all add more chapters**

 **-Marisabel12**


	4. new people

**Hey guys if you like this story or chapter please leave review this story remember I don't own any of the characters of the PJO & HoO ONLY rick Riordan does plz review my story and REMEMBER this may be may last chapter before I star a new story or I may continue this story.**

Previously

 _"That's it" Annabeth said closing the book "who wants to read next"_

 _All of the sudden a bright light appeared in the middle of the roof …_

When the light died down a boy with brown hair was falling down the roof of the throne room the boy saved himself by creating a tornado with wind, that only the son of Jupiter or Zeus could do. _Is he a son of Zeus_ the room thought. Once the boy landed he looked around the room. The boy had electric blue eyes with messy brown hair and looked around the age of 15. Then out of nowhere two girls come falling down the roof just like boy but one of the girls had light brown wavy hair with pink highlights and the other had brown hair curly hair with caramel highlights they looked about the same age as the boy, 15. Just as the boy turned his head up to face the roof another girl came down. She had curly raven black hair with blue highlights and was about to fall in the hard floor. The boy flew towards the girl with black hair and carried her down bridal style preventing her from falling. He placed her gently in the floor and placed her head on his lap and moved her hair off her face. He then turned his head to face the other girls who were complaining about falling on the floor like saying "thanks peter the floor was so much better then wind" or

"Thanks peter for forgetting us" or

"Well we know now who would you save if we were in danger" they said while getting up from the floor.

Then the boy named peter turns his head back to the girl that had her head in his lap he moves his lap a bit and his eyes widened.

Peters P.O.V.

My jeans had red wet stains; blood their was blood on my jeans. Alexa was bleeding from the back of her head. From the spot she was bleeding the blood changed her hair color her black hair turned to a dark brown and her blue hair turned purple.

I lifted my head up and turned to look at Mackenzie and Cecilia. I didn't want to loose her all I cared about was making sure she was ok I didn't know were I was but all I knew was I couldn't let Alexa die.

"Mackenzie Cecilia "I screamed

Then when I turned my head to face Alexa she was mumbling words like "mom, dad, peter, should I just die".

"Alexa silence to me don't give up you will find your birth parents please don't give up we all need you" I said holding her closer to my chest. Mackenzie kneels down me and a look at Alexa from the back of her head like Cecilia does and their eyes widen but they don't you anything. I look at the people in front of me. I didn't care who they where but I need help, Alexa need help

"Can any of you call the doctor or save her please she cant die I will do anything just save her please" I begged them. A guy then walked up to my friends and me.

"What's wrong with her" he asked

"She-She's beading from the back of her head please save her" I said

The man nodded his head and placed his hand on the back of her head. His hand glowed for a moment and then it left. I looked at Alexa waiting for her to open her eyes but after a few minutes a look away. Nothing. Nothing was happening to Alexa and then I heard her sweet voice call out my name as she opens her eyes

"Peter"

"Alexa" I hung her. After a few minutes I get up from the floor and offer my to Alexa to get her on her feet. She accepts it and as I get her up from the floor we lock eyes blue to grey it felt like we were, the only two people there.

"Alexa look" Mackenzie said gesturing to 2 teenagers. There was a boy and a girl. The boy had the same black hair as Alexa but not the same eye color it was sea green. He looked strong, trust worthy and also like he have seen lots of deaths in his life. The girl had blonde hair with stormy grey eyes like Alexa but you can tell instantly that she had seen lots of death in her life and she was very smart.

I look back to see Alexa she had her mouth covered with her hands and her grey eyes shimmered; she was happy. Alexa then runs over to the teenagers and hugs them both who seemed surprised at first.

Annabeth P.O.V.

After the boy who i assume is peter hugs the girl with black hair I cant help but feel bit happy fro her and I don't know why. Once she got up we lock eyes she was happy and for some strange reason so was I. When she hugged me I felt such a strong connection towards her and I hug her back and so does Percy.

Percy P.O.V

Ok first a boy comes down the roof and uses wind power to steady him down. Then a two girls come down to but the boy doesn't pay attention to them he just saved the girl with the black hair. Once the girl gets up for some strange reason I fell relieve that's she's ok but I was not happy that the boy helped her up I felt like I needed to protect her. She looks at my direction or well Annabeth and I the girl and I lock eyes. Then the next thing I know is that she is hugging me. I hesitate for a moment and don't do anything but I felt connection towards her and I hug her.

Alexa P.O.V

I can't believe I found my birth parents after 3 months. As I hug them I let tears drop from my eyes. I didn't let go I didn't want to loose them again.

No ones P.O.V.

After Alexa lets go of Annabeth and Percy. She smiled at them but it wasn't just a smile it was a troublemaker smile that looked like Percy's.

" Alexa that's your name right" Alexa nodded her head on what Annabeth said "who are your parents"

Alexa's face fell "you…you don't… Know who my parents are?"

"Sorry now but who are they" Percy asked

" I..I have to talk to my friends" Alexa said and ran back to her Mackenzie Cecilia and peter. They got in a circle and talked

 **With** **Alexa**

"Guys why don't they remember" Alexa asked her friends

"Alexa I don't think they know. I mean look at then they look like teenagers and my birth parents are there too" Mackenzie said

" Yeah I guess your right. Wait you said birth parents you're adopted" Alexa said

" Yeah"

" Why didn't you tell me"

Because I need to get away from my adopted parents"

"Wait do they know you're with me"

"No"

" Is their anything else you guys left out" alexa said looking at peter and Cecilia

" Am adopted too," Cecilia said

"Me too" peter said

" Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Because we wanted to find our birth parents and we all had this dream and knew you would come so we didn't tell you" peter said

"Wait so your all using me" alexa said hurt close to tears

"No we just wanted to find our birth parents and we needed you"

"So technically you were all just using me thanks for your help but I don't need it I found my parents anyway so you all can just leave and pretend like non of you ever knew me and I will do the same great ok so bye am going to leave now got luck finding your birth parents and thanks your trusting me with your secrets when I told you guys everything about my life" and with that alexa walked out of the room.

"Alexa wait" peter said about I run over to her

"Peter give her time" Mackenzie said

 **With Annabeth and Percy**

"Percy is it just me our you feel a connection to Alexa" Annabeth asked Percy

"Yeah its like I know her but not right know does that even make sense" Percy asked

 _In a way yes_ Annabeth thought. Thump. Annabeth looked over to the kids with alexa but she wasn't there and it looked like peter was going to go after her but the girl with pink highlights stopped him. Annabeth felt the urge to go look for alexa she looked at Percy and they locked eyes understanding each other and they turned back to the door alexa walked out in and they went after her.

"Percy Annabeth what are you guys doing you cant leave Olympus it says it on the note" but they didn't care they walked out of the throne room. The room exploded with gasped they just ran out.

When they found alexa she was sitting in bench with her arms raped around her legs. She was sitting in the bench were Annabeth and Percy first had their dance when they were thirteen. They walked slowly behind her. She was looking at the water, as he waves of the pond got bigger. Crack. Alexa looked behind her to see Percy and Annabeth. Alexa's eyes were big and puffy and the colors of her eyes changed instead of them being stormy grey eyes her eyes were silver and red.

"Hey alexa how are you" Percy he said gently his voice was full of concern and love.

"i..i..Good" she said unsure while wiping her tears away. Percy moved so him alexa were looking straight at each other. Alexa then threw her arms around his neck and sobbed in his chest. Percy hesitated but hugged her he didn't know why but it hurt him to see her cry. Then alexa pulled away.

"You guys are right I just found out my friends that I told my hole life to they-they were ju-just using me to find their birth parents" she said but still looked hurt about it.

"Hey its ok you will find your parents and don't worry about your friends everything will be alright" Annabeth said in a sweet gentle voice as she wiped the tears of Alexa's checks. Annabeth's eyes are caught by something shining because of the sun's ray it was a necklace.

"Can I see it" Annabeth asked. Alexa nodded her head saying yes.

Annabeth's then notices the pendent on one side it has stormy grey with a trident painted black. She turns it the other side and it was sea green with an owl in the middle and the she realize it was a locked. Annabeth silently asked alexa if she can open it and alexa agrees. Once it was open Annabeth read the note n the right that was written in Greek "we will always love you, love mom & dad".

The left side was written in Latin so she showed it to Percy who's eyes immediately turn big before looking at alexa again.

"Alexa is it true your- you're our daughter" Percy said.

 **Ok hey guys what do you think plz review or comment I think I will be continuing the story so YAAY! Right, remember I might have mistakes, so if you guys can point them out that will help me so much. And plz tell me which other character do you guys want and I would be sure to add them. Remember keep commenting on the story and I will post more chapters.**

 **-Marisabel12 xoxox**


	5. the FATES

**Hey guys the next chapter. I don't own any of the PJO or HoO characters only rick does. Plz review or comment on my story. Thanks for the reviews and I WILL be continuing the story so DON'T worry.**

Previously

" _Alexa is it true your-you're our daughter" Percy said_

Alexa P.O.V.

Omg! What do I do know they know and what am I doing am just standing there with my eyes widen.

"Please Alexa don't lie we need to know" my mom said. My eyes get watery and I nod my head. The next thing I knew was I was embraced by I hugs from both my mom and dad.

"Alexa I knew we felt something with you that wasn't like the others" my mom said still hugging me. Once we pull away my mom's eyes were watery but she wipes my tears from my eyes with her thumps and smiles at me.

"Alexa why when you came you were hurt," my dad asked concerned

"Well see let me star from the beginning when I found out I was adopted on my 15 birthday" after I explained my story _(ps. Would you guys want to know Alexa's story and her journey plz comment and I will work on it)_ to my parents they were shocked.

"Ok and peter and your friends" my mom asked them

"Well I found out I never really knew them and the only reason they came with me was because they needed to find there birth parents and they aren't really my friends so… yeah" I said not really wanting to talk about those backstabbers "mom dad why are you here?"

"Well were are here to read about our adventures and to see how your father faced being a demigod"

"Wait demigod you mean half human and half god"

"Yeah don't worry your safe and here let us explain this"

"Yeah ok" I said after they explained it to me that am half a god too but am a legacy since my grandmother and grandfather are gods.

"Since I have to read the books to can I just sit with you guys I don't want to be with my friends" I said friends as if it was a lie, which it is, they lied to me.

"Sure sweetie but don't tell your grandma that your our daughter or else I am going to die" my dad said my mom and I laugh.

"Come on they must be waiting fro us to come back"

"Ok" I get up from the bench and I get in-between my parents. When we get back to the door I ran out I noticed it was completely open and see two boys with curly brown hair with blue eyes and trying to get out

"Uhh hey guys what are you doing" my dad said

"What does it look like Perce we are trying to get out by the way how did you get out"

"We just walked like this" as he said it he walked in with me and my mom following him. Then we look around and see everyone was looking at us until my dad yelled "WHAT"

"You guys walk in and out," a boy who was wearing all black said

"Yeah so"

"The note said that we cant get out the room" a girl with black hair with electric blue eyes said and everyone continued to look at us.

"Oh… well lets read" my dad said while walking to the couch he was siting in before. My mom and I followed him but as I felt that all eyes were on me until I sat down

"Ok well lets read the next chapter" my mom said

"WAIT who are they" Zeus asked or at least I though it was and looked at me and _them_

"Who" my dad said trying to distract him

"The girl next to you and her friends" I fought the urge to yell out that their not my friends

"Alexa tell them your adopted parents last name ok," my mom whispered in my ear I look at her and nod my head.

"well introduce yourselves" he said

I look back to see me _friends_ but they just looked at me saying were sorry but I ignored them.

"I am Alexa Jane Johnson and I am a legacy but I will not telling you who", when I was done everyone's expressions were mixed with shocked and amazed expressions. I look back at _them_ telling them to introduce themselves but none of them respond until a few minutes

"Peter Johnson legacy but am not telling you who" as peter was introducing himself he didn't take is eyes off of me and am pretty sure everyone noticed because they shot my parents looks saying _what's going ok here_ but hey ignored them.

"Mackenzie Mary Jane justice legacy but am not telling you who" and she looked at me saying _am sorry_ but I ignored them.

"Cecilia Jane chase and am a legacy but am not telling"

"Ok well let's read, " my dad said and I agree

"But uhh were to we sit" Mackenzie asked

"Well you guys can sit with your friend alexa next to Percy and Annabeth" I look up and I see my parents about to protest but I interrupted them.

"Yeah they can sit next to me," I said with a fake smile. My parents silently ask me if am ok and I nod my head. They walk slowly to the couch and Cecilia sits farter from me and then Mackenzie and peter. _Why did peter have to sit next to me?_ Well at least my dad's right next to me I thought.

"Ok well who wants to read" my mom asked

"I will" Athena said

No ones P.O.V.

" **Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death,"** Athena began

 **I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

"Wait you have had weird experience before?" Will asked Percy

"Yeah" Percy said "like when I was seven-ish I saw naiads waving at me in the beach but yeah and I would also have this dreams that scared me when their would be a war and kronos would tell me to join his side and defeat the gods but I would think it was just because if a movie I watched"

Everyone was looking at Percy even Annabeth and the gods in surprise not only did he see their world in a young age but he also had dreams of kronos world with out knowing it. After a few minutes Percy couldn't take it because everyone was stearin at him "what!". That was enough fro them to regain their posture and continue reading

 **This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"That must have been awful" Hestia said making people jump since they have forgotten she was there

"It was" Percy said and smiled at the goddesses, which she returned

 **Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"you are a psycho kelp head" thalia said

"shut up pinecone face" percy said

"guys chill out" nico said trying to break out the fight before it starts

"shut up DEATH BREATH" they said together

"what if I don't want to"

"then we will make you" before thalia, percy or nico can start Annabeth judo-fliped all of them.

"STOP fighting or I will tell them you fear" she said looking at thalia who paled "I will tell them who you like" she said looking at nico making him pale even more if possible "and no kisses for a month" causing Percy to pale more then nico

"we will be good we promise" they said and got up from the floor and sat back down not even looking up

 **It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

"I heard in almost" Hermes said

 **Almost.**

"Grover" Annabeth said while people looked at her weirdly

 **But Grover couldn't fool me.**

 **When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"NEVER hesitate" Hermes said seriously with his sons and daughter and some immature demigods and gods agreeing _*cough Apollo Leo nico cough*_ agreeing while Percy just rolled his eyes and the mortals just astounded of how laid back and immature the gods are.

 **Something was going on. Something** _ **had**_ **happened at the museum.**

"REALLY we had no idea" matt said

"Why don't you shut up he didn't even know of our world and I would like to see you fight a fury and not get a single scratch" Clarisse said surprisingly but the Greeks didn't care that they were shocked they agreed with her while Percy blush since the way Clarisse said how he defeated the fury it make him seem strong and a hero making the mortals and roman to look at him like if he were a god.

 **I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"I remember when that was my worst nightmare everything was easy but know I have horrible nightmares but I have my family and friends so its worth it" Percy said. When he was done the entire demigod's gave him sad smile while Octavian and Jason smirked but no one noticed.

"COME ON what's your scariest dream ever" matt said trying to look brave when the demigods all looked at him and glared

"I don't know my mind neglected it so I only get it and it disappears" Percy said sadly. All the girls and goddesses felt bad for Percy knowing he had a harder life then most people while alexa continued to ignore peter and her friends.

 **The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

 **I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

"what you got Fs" Athena said shocked

"well my grades got better because of a wise girl" Percy said making Annabeth blush and kiss him on the cheek which caused most of the girls glare at Annabeth and alexa turn a bit green since they are her parents but happy for them at them same time.

 **I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.** **Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"well it means well just look at Dionysus" Percy said but everyone but the kids of Athena and her looked at him in confusion.

"it means one who is stupefied with drink meaning a person who doesn't think and drinks" (a/n: I actually searched it up and what's underline that's what it means) Annabeth said causing people to laugh and Dionysus to glare at percy who seemed unharmed form it.

 **The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

 **Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

"and that would be the 5th or 6th school I am kicked out" Percy said in a fact tone voice causing many people to feel pity towards Percy but Annabeth just kissed his cheek and he was immediately happy while this was happening peter was trying to talk to alexa who was currently looking anywhere but peter's.

 **I was homesick.**

 **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"what Mr. B. doesn't gamble" a girl from his class said

"not him my first step-father" as Percy said the room instantly darkened and Annabeth grabbed his hand causing no reaction. Alexa then place her hand on top of Percy's and his mood changed from sad to happy but others couldn't help but fell confused of what just happened while Percy just but put his arms around Annabeth and alexa who were trying not to laugh.

 **And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view** **of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,**

"I'd miss you to Perce" Grover said

 **even if he was a little strange.**

"ever mind" he said while Percy rolled his eyes

 **I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"hint: I wouldn't be there" grover said

"well I didn't know"

 **I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

"wait what faith percy we all have faith that you would do well" Annabeth said with people agreeing with her

 **As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"good because its true" thalia said

"well sorry but I didn't know yet" was his answer

 **The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the** _ **Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology**_ **across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

"before any of you saw anything I know now" percy said causing many to close there mouths

 **Or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"that's easy" the romans said

"well we have dyslexia which makes things harder" the greeks said

 **I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.** **I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes.** _ **I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

 **I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

"good" Athena said as if she was talking to a dog.

 **I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers.**

"wait you never have asked for teachers" Athena asked and Percy nods his head "well see that's your problem"

 **At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

 **I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,** _**"...**_ **worried about Percy, sir."**

"Please tell me you didn't" Grover said

"but I did" Percy said smiling

 **I froze.**

 **I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"sure that's like saying nico doesn't and he does" thalia said whiel messing with nico's hair making it more messy.

 **but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"ok good point" thalia murmured

 **I inched closer.**

 **"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the** _ **school**_ **! Now that we know for sure, and** _ **they**_ **know too—"**

 **"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

 **"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"**

"what dead line" Athena asked but he futures said quite

 **"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

 **"Sir, he** _ **saw**_ **her... ."**

 **"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

 **"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"it WASN'T your fault got it goat boy" thalia said in a sturdy voice making Grover nod his head rapidly

 **"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

 **The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"PERCY we thought we taught you better" th stolls said

"I did know you guys yet"

 **Mr. Brunner went silent.**

 **My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"good no evidence behind"

 **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

 **I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

 **A few seconds later I heard a slow** _ **clop-clop-clop,**_ **like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

"why was he in his true form" Athena asked

"we wanted to stretch for a few minutes" grover said

 **A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

 **Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

 **"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

 **"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

 **"Don't remind me."**

 **The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

 **I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

" **ADHD" the greeks said**

 **Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

 **Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

 **"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

 **I didn't answer.**

 **"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

 **"Just... tired."**

 **I turned so he couldn't read my expression,**

"not going to work well actually did it" the looked at grover to see him looking anywhere but at people "yes you tricked him " causing people to laugh

 **and started getting ready for bed.**

 **I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

"nope" most of the demigods said

 **But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"when are you not" the Greeks said causing Poseidon to pale just how much danger was he in. the romans looked at Nep-Poseidon and noticed that he acted just like Percy

 **The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"THREE-HOURS" the Greeks said and looked terrified. Nico and Thalia where holding on to each other, Clarisse and Chris where cuddling, Leo fainted, piper was hugging Jason highly, Katie was holding Travis's hand tightly, Connor fainted, Will paled, and Annabeth and alexa where hugging Percy from the sides causing him to stop breathing.

 **my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

 **For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

 **"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best**."

"you don't take it well do you" Annabeth asked Percy nodded his head

 **His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"those weren't sarcastic" grover

"shut up" percy said

"I am going to kill her" Annabeth said

 **I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

 **"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

 **Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

 **"Right," I said, trembling.**

 **"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

 **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

 **"Percy—"**

 **But I was already gone.**

"guys please help Chiron with his words" Hermes said

 **On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

"Of course you wait for the last minute" Annabeth said shaking her head at her boyfriend who was pouting

 **The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were** _ **rich**_ **juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"I don't thing that's I mean look at your dad's side" nico said with thalia agreeing with him

"Well I didn't know that side yet" Percy said

 **They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

 **What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

 **"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

 **They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"well what was rude" Hestia said making people jump since they forgot hat she was there

 **The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had,so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"yeah a coincidence" nico and thalia said at the same time making them blush.

 **During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

 **Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

 **Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

 **I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"NEVER confess" hermes said

 **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

"not funny man you almost gave me a hear attack" Grover said while Percy laughed

 **I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"WHY would you do that" hermes said

"I don't know" percy answered

 **Grover's eye twitched. "How much** _ **did**_ **you hear?"**

"ohh not much just the whole thing" Poseidon said

 **"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"like father like son" Athena said causing people to laugh but Poseidon and percy smiled at each other

 **He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

 **"Grover—"**

 **"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

"Grover you're a really bad liar" thalia said with nico agreeing with her causing Grover's ears to turn pink

 **"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"oh no no no" thalia said "I think like kelp head" causing people to laugh

 **His ears turned pink.**

 **From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

 **The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Keeper**_

 _ **Half-Blood Hill**_

 _ **Long Island, New York**_

 _ **(800)**_ _**009-0009**_

 **"What's Half—"**

 **"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

 **My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

 **"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

 **He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

 **"Why would I need you?"**

"percy" most of the girls yelled while mortals were happy to show the true colors of Percy and the girls tried to hit him but he said "read"

 **It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"see I didn't mean it" percy said and many of the girls nodded while the boys god mad and Annabeth kissed percy in the check which caused a lot of the girls to glare at her but she glared back

 **Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

 **I stared at him.**

 **All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended** _ **me.**_

"yeah so how was I suppose to believe that" percy said

 **"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

 **There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

 **The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

 **After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

 **We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

"percy those better not be" Annabeth said clearly mad but scared.

 **The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice** _ **.**_ **There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

"percy I am serious if those are who I think they are" Annabeth said more mad but worried. While the others had no clue who she was talking about

 **I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

 **All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

"THE FATES" the demigods and gods yelled but quieted down with the glare Annabeth was giving them.

 **The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

"PERSUES JACKSON you saw the fates and you didn't bother to tell me that. You could have died why didn't you tell me if you die what am I suppose to-to do percy I want loose you" she said with tears coming down she was punching percy while speaking but when the tears came down Percy then embraced her in a hug and alexa patted her back.

"I am sorry wise girl don't worry I will be with you forever, I love you. I will never leave your side like I said when we were in the edge of the cliff I will say it again you are not getting away from me ever again and am going to tell you a secret okay" Annabeth nodded her head that was currently in Percy's shoulder "that wasn't my string am not going to die anytime soon unless its to protect you, I love you" he whispered "Annabeth ok don't worry and we have prove that we will grow up and have a daughter and maybe son but I will never leave you. I love you Annabeth. I wouldn't leave for a anyone okay not even a goddesses and no one will be able to replace you in my life okay wise girl I love you and only you and no one will ever make me forget about you ok no god or goddesses can ever make me forget about you okay" and he kissed her hair.

Everyone was shocked at what Percy just said the girls in the room couldn't help but be a bit jealous because even if they have or had a boyfriend no one has ever said that to them the boys couldn't help but feel a bit jealous because you can easily tell that the girls in the room had crushes on him.

"I love you to Percy" Annabeth said still hugging Percy. When Annabeth was better alexa Percy and Annabeth looked at each other confusing many of the people but Alexa's friends.

 **I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

 **"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

 **"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

Percy turned to look at Annabeth and saw most of the blood left her face "wise girl don't worry I am still here" and pulled Annabeth and alexa closer to him and kissed both of them in the forehead.

 **"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"not funny percy, at all" the stolls said

 **"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

There were no comments for this.

 **The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

 **"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"percy just go" Poseidon said the room nodded in agremment.

 **"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

 **"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"why percy" Poseidon said

 **Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that** _ **snip**_ **across four lanes of traffic.**

 **Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

Some people cracked a smile while others where to concerned to care

 **At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

 **The passengers cheered.**

 **"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

 **Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"No" Annabeth said worried but changed when Percy reminded her that in the future that had a daughter and kissed her forehead

 **Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

 **"Grover?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"What are you not telling me?"**

"a lot!" the room said

" **He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

 **"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

 **His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

"very observant" Athena murmured and continued

 **He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

 **"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

 **He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

"really observant" Athena murmured

 **He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

 **"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"your not as dumb as you look Perseus" Athena said

"mother stop insulting him" Annabeth said

 **"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"STOP blaming yourself it was MY choice not your" thalia said to Grover making him nodded his head rapidly

 **"What last time?"**

 **"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

 **"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

 **This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

 **"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

 **No answer.**

 **"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

 **He looked at me mournfully; like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"Well that's it who wants to read" Athena said but before anyone can decide there was a bright light that left women and 4 kids were left.

 **Thanks guys plz review and comment. Who do you think is there know? Point out my mistakes and I will fix them and I WILL continue the story so plz comment.**

 **\- marisabel12xoxo**


	6. sally? montauk

Hey guys here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it and comment on my story. I don't own any PJO or HoO characters only rick does.

Previously

 _"Well that's it who wants to read" Athena said but before anyone can decide there was a bright light that left women and 4 kids were left._

"Hello" the women said. The woman was holding the hands of two girls while a boy was next the girl on the right side of the woman. One girl had curly black hair and gray stormy eyes like Alexa but except she didn't have blue highlights she was wearing a sea green dress with grey flats and a head band with a big grey glittery bow. The other girl had wavy black hair with blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress with hints of black and black flats and I headband with a big blue bow. The boy had messy blond hair with sea green eyes and was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and dress plants with convers on. The women had a long brown hair that looked curled and her eyes were brown and you could tell that she was nice and kind she had this aura around her that made you trust her but fell like she could be like a mother to you. She was wearing a long back dress with grey flats she didn't have much flashy jewelry or make up but she looked beautiful.

"Why are we here grandma" the little girl with the grey eyes that seemed to be scared said

"I don't think were in our time alexa" the woman said to the little girl. The little girl hid behind the women.

"Zeus why have you brought us here" the women said

"Lord Zeus" Zeus said

"What"

"Its lord Zeus"

"No its not you and the rest of your family backed down and gave your position away in the giant war remember wait uhh what year is this" the rooms was filled with gasped

"1998" Athena said

"ok well we are from the future and-"

"wait who are you all" Athena asked

"I am sally Jackson goddesses of family wife of Poseidon" the room was filled with gasped expect for Poseidon who seemed happy and confused.

"Mom" Percy said getting up from the couch

"Percy" sally said. Percy and sally hug each other and both are close to crying.

"Percy are you all right did they hurt you where are you". _Where are you? Did Percy go missing AGAIN, I need to talk to sally_ Annabeth thought

"Mom am fine and what do you mean am alright"

"Wait how old are you"

"16"

"Okay good"

"Mom what happened to Paul" the room's mood quickly changed to sadness

"Well see one of the monsters thought it would have been funny to kill me to get revenge of you. So they went to my house when I wasn't there but Paul was and they killed him but I am fine don't worry the monster didn't live long after they saw you" making some laugh and sally's expression changed to happiness again.

"Olympians would you like me to show you the legacies" they nodded their heads. Sally then grabbed the girl with the grey eyes and the boy with green eyes and whispered something in their ear making them nodded their heads and laugh a bit

"Minerva Jane Jackson daughter of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson legacy of Athena and Poseidon" the girl said cutely looking down at her feet as she moved them.

"Lucas or Luke Charlie Jackson son of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson legacy of Athena and Poseidon"

"YOU!" Athena said glaring at Percy but stopped when a she hear small whimpering from Minerva. Percy looked over to the little girl and she ran full speed towards him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly "daddy" she said close to tears "I am okay" Minerva pulled way from the hug "see look" and made a funny face causing her to laugh. When she laughed the room instantly became in peace.

Lucas walked over to Annabeth and gave her a hug "hi mom do you think grandma would have actually killed dad"

"I don't know"

"Well and" sally said gesturing to the girl behind her with the blue eyes "come on"

The girl began looking at the floor not even with her had up as if he was shy "Bianca di Angelo daughter of nico and thalia di Angelo legacy of Zeus and hades"

"WHAT" Zeus said scaring the kids the Minerva and Bianca began to cry softly and everyone in the room shot Zeus glares. Bianca ran to her parents and hugged them both and they hugged her back while giving Zeus a glare. Percy tried to distract Minerva by using waterpower's what worked.

"Mommy daddy why is grandpa yelling" Bianca said with tears.

"I don't know" Thalia said hugging her

"So why are we here" sally asked.

"Well we are here to read about my first quest mom" Percy said while playing with Minerva

"Ok well lets start reading then here I will read"

"Wait sally before we read can you answer a question why when you saw Percy asked him where is he? Did he go missing again" everyone looked at sally for an explanation. After a few minutes she answered the question

"Yes"

"By whom? How?"

"I cant say it might change the future" as she said that a note fell from the sky and landed on Annabeth's lap.

"It says:

Sally tell them what is happening this will help them realize what they are and help Percy have more confidence hi himself -Poseidon" everyone looked at sally from an explanation again.

"Okay right after the giant war ended everyone was alive" everyone sighed in relief "the Olympians where awarding the seven for that they did when they asked percy again if he wanted to be a god" everyone gasped being asked to be a god doesn't happen TWICE. "Percy being Percy declined saying he wanted to be with his friends and for someone else" she said looking at Annabeth who was currently blushing "the gods then decided to back down in there position for a new council thalia took artemis's spot, nico his fathers spot, piper took her mothers, Jason took his fathers, Leo took his fathers, reyna took heras spot… it was a hard choose for them to pick who would take the other positions but when it came for the king they all new who it was going to be" _Jason_ the room thought "Percy" the room gasped "Percy you where suppose to take the spot of your father but before the meeting Zeus gave the position as king to Poseidon who past it down to you." The room was in shook "later the new council found out that since the Olympians had so many virgin goddesses in the last council there was non for the new council thalia married nico, Katie married Travis, Reyna married Will, calypso married Leo, piper married Jason, hazel married frank, and finally Annabeth married Percy making her the queen" the room exploded with the word finally making percabeth blush "since most of the new council were loyal" she said looking at Percy "the gods from the old council where the ones to have demigods and sometimes the new council. After a few years the new council decide to try to be normal people the lived there life as normal as possible for instance Annabeth became in and has her own company and Percy became an Olympic swimmer but also a marine biologist. When the Annabeth found out you where having twins you guys invited everyone to Olympus to celebrate. then when it was there 6th birthday a monster came in the room when you guys were walking to the party in saying that the twins had to go with them or Percy and Annabeth would have to go" the room mood was now depress no one can design a future so evil. "Percy you knew that if you gave your kids to that monster he was going to kill them or teach them their bad ways so you made a deal with them, the deal was that they can only take you and they leave your family alone and they agreed." The room was in another level of depression "when they were going to take you, you told Annabeth to give them up for adoption even if they were safe now you new they would never be safe so Annabeth did it but before she left them she gave them a necklace to keep them safe form monster and so one day they both can go to camp and safe them" the room was close to tears now "when Annabeth was walking out the doors of the state building the same day there where monsters waiting for her she took them out until they where no chances so she send them back to the elevator and told them to find me but when I came down with some guards Annabeth was gone." The room was close to tears now " I was just about to talk to the people in the room and tell them the news when I was flashed here with them" she said looking at the three 6 year olds. After a few minutes the people in the room got better.

"Ok well lets star to read" they past the book to sally waiting for her to start.

" **GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS"** she started

 **Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"Percy! Really?" the girls in the room yelled looking at him making him put his hands up as if he was being arrested, Minerva saw her dad and did the same making the girls coo at the adorableness of Minerva. While the boys both demigods and mortals who don't like Percy grinned because they all had the same though _now to see his true colors_

 **I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

"Okay we understand" the girls said smiling at Percy who smiled back. The boys and demigods who were grinning before where now frowning but thinking _his true colors will soon show_.

 **Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

 **"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First, " I told the driver.**

"Before you decide to prank me or my mom just know first if you prank my mom she would be disappointed and second of all we moved" the people that were planning on pranking t quickly turned pale of the thought of sally being disappointed in them

 **A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"One word okay amazing" nico said

"Kind" Thalia said

"Intelligent" Annabeth said

"Brave" Percy said

"Perfect" Poseidon said locking eyes with sally making her blush even more then before

 **Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,**

A lot of people agreed to what Percy though making sally blush.

 **which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

"Percy you know that also counts for you right" thalia said with the romans and Greeks agreeing with her he looked confused for a minute before saying "it counts for all of us" a

 **Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five,**

The whole room glared at zues but the worst ones where thalia, nico, Annabeth and percys glare

 **and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"That's so sad" Aphrodite said with a sad tone

"she reminds me of your moms life Leo she had such a hard life" Hephaestus said looking sad at Leo's direction. Aphrodite's then looked away from the people. She looked at herself in the mirror and repeated to herself once again "I like Ares I like Ares" but did she really believe it because the thought of Hephaestus caring or even loving Leo's mom made her blood boil with jealous even with out knowing it. Aphrodite almost missed sally continue reading.

 **The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

"That's what my mom said" Leo said looking at his dad who gave a sad smile

"Leo your mom was very different from the other woman I meet she was incredible" Hephaestus said. Aphrodite then pretended to do her make up but when in reality she was trying to control her jealousy over the mortal women when suddenly something jogged her back to reality; why would I be jealous over a mortal women she thought.

"Hey uncle hades I was wondering if a could ever speak to Leo's mom again and apologize"

"Sure Hephaestus just tell me when ever"

"Thank you uncle" this was only making Aphrodite's blood boil even more but she tried to hide it

 **I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

"I did visit you on your birthday" Poseidon confessed

"you broke a law we made Poseidon" Zeus said clearly not happy.

"And I would brake every single law if it would mean being able to see my son brother" the other gods couldn't help to fell guilty they never really tried to visit there kids. The demigods in the other had felt a bit jealous of Percy for having such a caring mother with a immortal dad who would do anything for him they never really had none of the two but they all knew Percy deserved them.

 **My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

 **See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret.**

"That's the truth" sally said getting nods from the hole room

 **Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.** **Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"The truth but a lie too I like her uncle" Hermes said with Apollo agreeing with him

 **She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

"Percy you never to the easy things" Annabeth said with the demigods agreeing with her

"Yeah he never does things easy" nico said looking at the couple making them blush while leaving the mortals and gods confused.

 **Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nick-named him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

Most girls in the room turned a bit green while the boys put a disgusting face saying eww.

 **Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her; the way he and I got along... Well, when I came home is a good example.**

 **I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

The girls turned a bit more green while the boys turned green and percy closed his eyes hoping the book didn't mention his secret.

 **Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home. "**

 **"Where's my mom?"**

 **"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"What a jerk no welcome back" Annabeth said

"Good to see you" nico said

"Or how has your life been" Thalia said

 **That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

"WHAT" Nico and Thalia yelled together they looked at each other and then turned around before either of them can notice the blushes and Bianca giggle while Annabeth just smiled and kissed Percy in the lips making Minerva and Lucas cover there eyes and say "eww"

 **Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

"Nothing can make that person handsome" all of the girls said both demigoddesses and mortals.

 **He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds.**

"What!" Annabeth said while Percy closed his eyes and hoping this book wouldn't tell this secret.

 **He called that our "guy secret."**

Sally stopped reading at looked at Percy asking his a question which percy understood put he didn't respond instead he looked away getting many confuse glances from his friends.

 **Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

All the sound died with this sentence. They looked at Percy and he grabbed Lucas and Minerva along with Bianca and put them in a water bubble. When he turned around he was facing angry demigods. He sat down in the couch an waited fro there reactions.

"Perseus Jackson why wouldn't you tell us" Thalia yelled at him making him hug his legs.

"percy we could have helped you if you just told us" nico said angry with him a lot of people agreed with nico angry at percy for not telling them his past.

Percy lifted his face from his knees and his eyes where not the kind or sparkling with mischievous they where dark and angry that made people shiver his eyes changed the mood of the room with just his eyes and right now his eyes where dark "REALLY because last time a checked you all thought I had a great life with mom and when ever I tried to tell you all would just say 'no your life must be great you have a loving mother and your you' but no none of you ever though I had a worst life did. Well let me tell you I was bullied my whole life for being dyslexic and ADHD. My teachers would call me useless and stupid. My step father would abuse me without my mom even knowing do you know how bad it was because I sure do remember every single time my mom left for work I would be stuck with him. I would have to keep him happy or else I would get a bruise. When I was seven you know what he did he let his friends play with me with baseball bats and I got so hurt I had to go to the emergency room when I was 10 he banged my head in a metal pole and left me there lying with my blood around me. When I was 12 oh my gods you want to know what was bad about that year well I would just love to tell you but it was my worst year that my owned mind neglected it. Do you want to know what happened when I tried to run away when I was 7 I got hit in the head with a beer bottle so yeah my life was perfect as can be right with people calling me stupid and abusing but your life's were worst then mines wasn't it." None of the demigods or Olympians or mortals said anything, the voice that Percy was using was ice old with a dark tone and they never imagined the hero of Olympus and friends had such a horrible childhood.

"Thalia what did you do you ran away and when you were about to die your dad turned you into a tree and lost years of your life. Nico when Zeus killed your mother your dad left you in the casino with your sister then when you found out your sister was dead you left. Annabeth you felt like your dad never wanted you, he got married and had a mortal wife and kids so you ran away because you felt like they didn't want you but you guys are right I did have an easy life with an abusive parent while you guys got to run away from your problems because you all had a harder life then mines" when he was done the room started to shake a bit and he turned around so none can see his tears. At this point alexa didn't care of keeping her secret she knew how her dad felt. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Dad don't worry its okay"

"And it always is sweetie always" they hugged and the color of Percy's eyes changed.

"Percy were sorry we should have been there for you instead of yelling at you" Annabeth said walking over to Alexa and Percy "Percy you know that everyone in this room even Ares and Dionysus care about you right" he nodded his head

"Okay I am good and know if everyone can ignore me then I'd me great" he said the room them turned away from Percy alexa and Annabeth. He made a hand gesture and Minerva and Lucas ran over to Percy hugging him "daddy are you okay cause we only saw you like this when actually never are you ok do you have a fever or a cold" they said rambled

"guys am alright I just needed to let out steam okay"

"yes daddy" they then sat down in the his lap and percy gestured for sally to continue but Poseidon and sally still felt guilty. Poseidon becuause he should have been there for his son and sally because she was the one who gave him such a horrible life. The demigods never expected the hero of Olympus to have been abused he was to king and caring fro them to think that.

 **"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

"good stay defiant" hermes said

 **He raised a greasy eyebrow. Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

"she didn't did she" Athena asked

"but I did with out realizing the consequences" sally said sadly

"mom its okay" Percy said

 **"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

"did that jerk just do math" Demeter said surprised.

 **Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe, " he said. "The kid just got here. "**

"well at least someone is descent" artemis

 **"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

 **Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels.**

"never mind" artemis said

 **The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"Gross" Aphrodite said with her kids agreeing with her.

 **"Fine, " I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose. "**

"we can make sure of that" Hermes and Dionysus said

 **"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

 **I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study."**

"does he even study" the room asked

"nope" Percy said

 **He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

 **I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"and there it is people the sarcasm of the one the only Percy Jackson" travis and connor said together making people laugh.

 **Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

"that bad" chis asked

"yup" Percy said while playing with Minerva.

 **But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone- something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

The mortals shivered of the thought the people who thought being a demigod was amazing where grateful for not being a demigod.

 **Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

 **She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted. My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old.**

"no one does" Annabeth said with many people agreeing with her making sally blush

 **When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"wow you never yelled at anyone, amazing" Apollo said

 **"Oh, Percy. " She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

 **Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

"lucky" the Hermes mercury kids said and Leo Apollo and Hermes.

 **We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters.**

"wait letters you wrote letters" thalia and nico said together

"yeah" percy said

 **She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

 **I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

"aww" the girls in the room said making percy blush madly and Annabeth kiss percy in the cheek causing his blush to go further and Annabeth giggle.

 **From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"**

 **I gritted my teeth.**

As did everyone in the room.

 **My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"or you know a god" thalia said making people laugh and Poseidon and sally blush.

 **For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

"whoa can Percy lie" connor asked

"coonor why did you prank my cabin after everything we did together pranking the Demeter cabin why would you do it to my cabin what have I ever done to you" percy said hurt

"but-but I never did that I swear" connor said looking confused "wait that was a lie percy your good"

"the only persons I cant lie are my mom, Annabeth, and I don't know"

 **Until that trip to the museum ... "What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my con-science, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

 **"No, Mom. "**

"don't lie to your mom" hermes said

 **I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

 **She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

 **"I have a surprise for you, " she said. "We're going to the beach. "**

 **My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

"you still go there" Poseidon asked making sally blush as he nodded her head

 **"Three nights-same cabin. "**

 **"When?"**

 **She smiled. "As soon as I get changed. "**

 **I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"yeah sure" Poseidon said. The whole room looked at Poseidon because he acted so much like Percy. After a few minutes Poseidon couldn't take the stares so he said "what" jogging people to reality and looking away

 **Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

"she heard you pig" thalia said "wait never mind hes not a pig" the room gasped "that would be insulting pigs"

 **I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

"how do you know that's what she meant" hermes asked

"because shes my mom"

 **"I was on my way, honey, " she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip. "**

 **Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

"she was you a**hole" Poseidon said angrily

"Poseidon watch your language your son is here" sally said in a stern voice

"sorry sally"

 **"I knew it, " I muttered. "He won't let us go. "**

 **"Of course he will, " my mom said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides, " she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works. "**

"bribery sweet sweet bribery" Hermes said.

 **Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... It comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

 **"Yes, honey, " my mother said.**

 **"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back. "**

 **"We'll be very careful. "**

"maybe" Percy said causing people to laugh

 **Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game. "**

 **Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

 **But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

 _Why_ the room though

 **Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

 **"I'm sorry, " I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now. "**

"if he doesn't catch that them hes an idiot" Annabeth said making people laugh

 **Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

 **"Yeah, whatever, " he decided.**

"oh my gods he didn't catch the sarcasm" will asked

"nope" percy said

 **He went back to his game. "Thank you, Percy, " my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... Whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

"she knows kelp head" nico said

"well of course she does death breath she's sally she knows things before we do" thalia said with the people who knew her agreeing making her blush.

 **For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

"she probably did seaweed brain" Annabeth said

 **But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

 **An hour later we were ready to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro-for the whole weekend.**

"what a jerk" artemis said "well at least a their are a few men who aren't so bad like Poseidon and Perseus"

"uhh lady artemis and Olympians can you just call be Percy because Perseus just makes me fell as of I am in trouble with monsters and such" percy asked the Olympians nodded in agreement.

 **"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy, " he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch. "**

"yup you didn't get on it scratch" grover said

"wait why is he telling you this its not like you will be driving" Annabeth said irritated. Percy then gave her a peck on the lips, which brighten her up.

 **Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve.**

"you think like percy" thalia said making Annabeth smile.

 **But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

"that would probably be your fault" leo said

 **Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair-case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

Everyone in the room looked at percy in amazement he was showing more of his powers with every chapter, the gods then became paranoid of him since with the right training he could defeat all of them but Poseidon reaction could only be explain with one word proud. After a few minutes percy wouldn't take it so he yelled out "what"

"persue-percy you are not suppose to be able to control the wind" Athena said

"I didn't I controlled the particles in the air I think" he explain.

 **I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

 **Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

"sp-spi-spiders" Annabeth whimpered hugging percy tightly

"yeah but very tiny spiders" he said hugging her just as tight and kissed her forehead making her relax a but not for the other Athena children who turned a bit pale

 **and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"why would you care" a mortal girl said

 **I loved the place.**

"oh" she said with her cheeks pink

 **We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

"aww" the Aphrodite and venus kids said making sally and Poseidon blush/

 **As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

"that's one of the reasons why I love her so much" Poseidon said making sally blush

 **We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"whats with the blue food" the room asked exept the people who already knew

 **I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"yes please"

 **See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano-was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"no your mom has a rebellious streak you have a tiny obedience streak"

"okay then would you all like me to be obedient because I am pretty sure my rebelliousness saved you all at least once but of you all want me to be obedient o can go talk to my younger self and tell him to be obedient " the room paled of the thought since they knew percy has saved them more then once they shook there heads saying no "that's what I though"

 **When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

"I did get to do a novel"

 **Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk-my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

 **"He was kind, Percy, " she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes. "**

the room looked back and forward form Poseidon and percy the did look so much alike the room was quiet until hermes said "you two do look alike" with people agreeing with this statement.

 **Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud. "**

 **I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"percy I am proud there is more to you then your school" Poseidon said earning a smile form his favorite son.

 **"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... When he left?"**

"here it comes" hermes said.

 **She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin. "**

 **"But... He knew me as a baby. "**

 **"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born. "**

"okay not that bad" hermes said

"not bad" the demigods asked

"well see most of the people at the end hate us or want nothing to do with us and saw horrible things about us"

 **I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... Something about my father. A warm glow.**

 **A smile.**

"I visited you on your birthday when sally was asleep" Poseidon said

"Poseidon what about the laws" zues said

"I don't care I would break very single laws if it was to protect my son" Poseidon answered. The demigods felt jealous that percy had such a devoted parent but they knew he deserved him while the gods felt guilty fro never trying to see there kids.

 **I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...**

"uhh dad just know that what ever I say about you in the books I don't mean it okay because this was before I really got to know you" percy said. Poseidon smiled in response

 **I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

Poseidon then felt a guilty for laving his son with that monster but he always tried to keep him safe

 **"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

 **She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

 **"I don't know, honey. " Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something. "**

 **"Because you don't want me around?"**

"Perseus Jackson why would you say that" the girls on the room said making him jump a bit for using his full name. Then Annabeth raised her hand to slap her boyfriend but he grabbed her hand and said, "read"

 **I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"see" percy said looking at his girlfriend

"fine but that was still mean"

 **My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

 **Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said-that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

 **"Because I'm not normal, " I said.**

 **"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are.**

"yeah Percy is very important" Clarisse said very seriously

"Come on why would he be so important" matt said with his friends agreeing with him.

The Greeks and romans instantly got up and the people closet to matt and his friends got up and moved out of the way. When they got matt and each of his friends they were about to punch them when a right behind then a water wall formed grabbing their wrist before the demigods where able to punch them.

"Percy!" the demigods wined

"no, I wont let you punch people in front of Bianca or Minerva or Lucas okay" Minerva then whispered something in his ear and he nodded "guys bring them over here Minerva wants to do something" they did as they were told and Minerva glared at them her grey eyes stormier then ever and said "if you ever mess with my family again then lets just say it wont end pleasant got it" they nodded there heads so fast I looked like they were about to fall out. "okay daddy they can leave" the room looked at Minerva still in shook over what just happened Minerva was truly the daughter of Percy because matt and his friends are going to have nightmares know "daddy why are they staring at me" Minerva said baring her head in her dads chest

 **I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe. "**

"safe sorry to say this but percy is never safe" Annabeth said with all the demigods agreeing with her making Poseidon woder in how much trouble does he get in.

 **"Safe from what?"**

 **She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

 **During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

The whole room looked over at Poseidon "what I wanted to make sure he was alright"

 **Before that-a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"just like hercules" a student said with Apollo

"don't compare me to the jerk" percy said

 **In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

 **I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"yeah risk your life just so you can have a few days with your mommy" Zeus said

"Zeus I suggest you be quite because I am great friends with your mother" sally said scaring zues

 **"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could, " my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

 **"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

 **"Not a school, " she said softly. "A summer camp. "**

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD" the Greeks yelled.

the later "camp half blood" Bianca Lucas and Minerva said together.

 **My head was spinning. Why would my dad-who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born- talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

 **"I'm sorry, Percy, " she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good. "**

 **"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ... "**

 **She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

"how can you read your moms expressions but not the obvious ones" chris said looking at Annabeth making percy and her blush, the greek demigods laugh while leaving the romans the mortals and Olympians confused

 **That night I had a vivid dream**.

"ohh great your dreams are the worst" Annabeth said.

 **It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

"That's not me" hades said

"why are zues and "

 **I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

 **I woke with a start.**

 **Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

 **With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane. "**

 **I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have for-gotten.**

"uncle who could you have forgotten" Apollo said earning a nice cold shower and a slap behind the head from artemis

 **Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

 **Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

 **Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... He wasn't exactly Grover.**

"what was he" the room asked

 **"Searching all night, " he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

"that's just it he wasn't thinking" matt said

Annabeth was going to respond but her son cut her off

"well apparently you learned nothing from what my sister did to you and your friends but if you think her glare was bad mines worst" he said scaring matt

 **My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

 **"Percy, " she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

 **I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

 **"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

 **I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on-and where his legs should be ... Where his legs should be ...**

"what is it" the room said

 **My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

"sally yelled" the room gasped

 **I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

 **She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!" Grover ran for the Camaro-but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.** **Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"ohh well that explains it" the room said

"That's it well I think we should go to sleep" sally said and many nodded in agreement.

 **ok guys this is it for this chapter and i will try to write a chapter each week. plz comment below and i will try to post a new chapter as soon as possible.**

 **-marisabel12**


	7. bed time

**Hey guys here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it and comment on my story. I don't own any PJO or HoO characters only rick does. Thank you so much for following my story and I will try to update as soon as possible thanks and the next chapter starts NOW…..**

Previously

" _Ohm well that explains it" the room said_

" _That's it well I think we should go to sleep" sally said and many nodded in agreement._

All the goddesses looked at each able to proses everything quickly yelled "not it" before flashing out of the room and waking up some people from their sleep. The gods after processing looked at each other before yelling "not it" and leaving Poseidon in his throne. They all looked at him waiting for him to tell them where to go.

"Ok lets go" he got up and the Greeks flowed first then mortals and then romans. After walking and taking a couple of twist and turns they ended up in hallway. They looked at Poseidon waiting for an explanation from him while Percy was laughing quietly.

"Okay the left is for the Greek demigods they are have a symbol of your godly parents but the first two are either for the seven or the legacies for the six year old legacy someone will need to stay with them and I volunteer Percy" that stopped Percy from laughing and put a face that was saying _really dad really_ which made Poseidon smile.

"For the romans your rooms are in the right and mortals walk past the them and the left are the girls room and the right in the boys the teachers are dividing them and don't worry you have clothes and everything you need in your rooms." After explaining everything Poseidon flashed out and flashed back in "sally you can stay in my palace in Olympus" she nodded her head and flashed out "and uhh Percy your in charge so yeah make sure they get to there rooms"

Everyone looked at Percy and some muttered 'why does he have to be in charge'

"Well come on legacies lets go in the room" Percy said the six year old legacies followed him into the room but alexa and her _friends_ stayed back "come on alexa you're a legacy bring your friend too" alexa walked in the room with her _friends_

"Okay romans go to your rooms and Reyna make sure they stay in there," the romans headed to their rooms and Percy continued "mortals go to your rooms remember girls on the left teachers in the middle and boys on the right and you might have to share rooms so yeah" they left and they the girls when in there rooms first and stayed with there friends the teachers then made sure the boys didn't sneak out and lead them in there side before heading towards there's.

"Okay guys come on go to your rooms and remember try not to kill the others while reading the books and uhh if any of the seven want to stay in the first room you are welcomed" piper then walked to the first room wear the seven were able to stay in, the others then came in and the ones that weren't entered there rooms.

Leaving Annabeth and Percy alone. They lock eyes, Annabeth's usual stormy grey eyes where sliver and she walked up to Percy and hugged him. Percy knew why she was afraid of the dreams; with the monsters, her biggest fear and going back they're after their done reading the books.

"Hey wise girl do you want to stay with me and watch over the legacies with me" he asked her still hugging her. She nodded her head in him chest "come on" he lead her inside the room and closed the door.

 **The sevens room**

Wow!

Was the only though that they had has they entered the room. The room looked like a house; it had a window at the end, the beds of course, an entertainment room with a flat screen TV and a small fridge, bathroom, a table and a little closet next to the beds full of clothes.

Piper took the bed closes to the window and when she sat down the covers changed from plain white to a peacock blue with swirls of a light green, very berry (it's like magenta) and regal purple and on the bed there was this pillow that had something written in French which piper understood perfectly ' _being beautiful comes from the inside not the outside'_ piper smiled knowing it was from her mother.

Hazel picked the bed next to piper, once he sat on it the bed turned black with shapes of different gems and colors that seemed to shine. The pillow she had was black but in white it there was writing in Latin that said _'a curse may be a blessing'_ she read. Hazel knew who that was from her father she smiled at the words.

Frank sat in the bed near hazel it instantly turned to read with a spear in the middle of the bed, he turned to see the pillow in chines it said _'a true fighter will fight for family'_ for ones frank smiled at the wise words from this father.

Jason sat next to frank a and his bed turned to the color blue with lighting, he turned to his pillow and in Latin it said _'some demigods rise other falls but at the ends they are heroes'_ Jason smiled at the words from his fathers as he remembered all the demigods that died.

Leo sat next to Jason and his bed turned brown with flames the first pillow he saw had Spanish writing which was the same thing his mom had told him when he was little _'a machine is only as good as its creator'_ he smiled at the words his dad left him. The group got together in the entertainment room and watched a movie until it was midnight.

 **Greeks**

The rooms of the Greek demigods were like the seven but with special items fro each like for the Aphrodite cabin they had a wall full of make up, perfume and the closets they had where full of clothes and shoes and the room was every time of pink; hot pink, magenta, coral…

The Apollo cabin had every single instrument, and had an archery room with target practice and had every single song in the century; the room was every type of yellow and a bit of gold.

The Artemis cabin had a target practice for archery and an entertainment room, the room was the color blue and had every color of blue.

The Hermes cabin had every single think to make a prank or to steal.

The Demeter cabin had every type of flower.

The Athena cabin had a room filled with books and battle strategies with an owl sign to show what where the best.

The Hephaestus cabin had every tool and had a table just to build a machine. And yeah the other gods had there own things such as what the gods like but the thing they all had in common was the entertainment room and flat screen TV. **(A/n: I was too lazy to write the there gods or goddesses).** After exploring their rooms and watching a movie they fell asleep at midnight

 **Romans**

Their rooms where like the seven and the Greeks with they're little touches to make them feel in a roman environment. Each room had an entertainment room with a flat screen TV and a small fridge, a window to see the night sky and a bathroom. The rooms had there own special touch. After looking at everything they fell asleep around midnight.

 **Mortals**

WOW was the only thing they processed. They had an entertainment room a window a flat screen TV but nothing really flashy. Their rooms were amazing to them and wondered if the demigod's life were always like this because they wanted to be the children of the gods excepted they forgot of the _small_ part of being a demigod being hunted by monster and the constant wars. The girls had every type of clothes and a bit of makeup with a few book. The guys had clothes full of simple clothes and video games and an Xbox and Wii. The mortal eventually fell asleep at midnight.

 **Legacies**

After Annabeth and Percy entered the room he saw the problems. Minerva and Lucas were arguing about how gets to be next to there dad. Bianca was listening to music in her bed and alexa was arguing with peter while Cecilia and Mackenzie tried to reason with her. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other before deciding how would handle whom; Percy rushed to help the arguing siblings while Annabeth when with her daughter and her companions. Percy looked at his kids fight.

"No I am going to sleep next to dad"

"No me"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

"Minerva why don't you sleep on the bed on the left of mine's and Lucas you can sleep on the bed on my right okay" he said seriously

"Yes dad" they said together

"Now you guys want to watch a movie" Percy asked with a happy and joyful voice making his future kids nod happily "okay then go change to your PJ's" he said. They ran over to there closet and grabbed there PJ's and raced to get the bathroom. Percy then walked over to Bianca and tapped her right shoulder and moved to left but Bianca looked at her right. Percy then moved to right for Bianca to see him.

"Uncle" she said happily and got up from the bed and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie Bianca?" he asked her she nodded her head saying YESS!

"Uncle can you bring my mom and dad I miss them" she said making a puppy face.

"Yeah okay let me go get them but you have to change to your PJ's" Percy said

"Thank you uncle" she said and ran to her closet and bragged her PJ's

"Annabeth I will be right back just need to get some people" he said and walked out of the room.

Annabeth was watching as her daughter and her friends argued.

"Alexa just listen to us" peter said

"Why should I so you can just tell me lies, no thanks" she said no even looking at him

"Alexa please we need to talk about this" Mackenzie said looking desperate.

Alexa turned to face them "okay let me remind you that you can pretend like you don't know me and I was would do the same thing but you guys keep bring the past here so just act like you DON'T know me okay" alexa then turned her back on them

Peter then turned her around to face him and holds her by the arms with a grip "alexa we don't want to forget about you okay I don't" he said looking at alexa straight in the eyes; blue to grey. To alexa peter looked sincere but she remembered Paris when she first meet peter she felt sorry for lying to him in but he knew he lied to her and didn't even tell her

"Well I do want to forget about Rome, meeting all of you, and especially Paris and I hope I forget you peter because you hurt me" she said her usual stormy grey eyes turned silver and watery. Peter relisted her from his grip and alexa turns to her mom and hugs her.

Annabeth saw peter about to protest but she silently told him not to. Peter looked desperately at Annabeth saying _I can't just leave it like this_ but she told him to leave it for now, he nodded his head to her.

"Okay alexa will pretend to not know you if that's what you want" peter said Mackenzie and Cecilia looked like they were about to protest but alexa interrupted them.

"thank you" she said and she sat in her bed that instantly had grey pillows and a her blanket was the color sea green with the symbol of an owl holding a trident.

"Uhh alexa why don't you go change to your PJ's your dad said he wants to watch a movie before heading to bed and uhh can you watch Minerva, Lucas and Bianca take them to the aquarium"

"Sure thing mom let me just change" alexa grabbed her PJ's and headed to the bathroom.

Once alexa felt Annabeth asked peter a question; "what happened between you and my daughter and don't saw that your just friends because the way she was talking to you said something different"

Cecilia and Mackenzie looked at peter in confusion. Peter looked uncomfortable and Annabeth noticed it.

"Mackenzie Cecilia why don't you guys go to change and head to the entertainment room"

"Uhh yeah okay" they grabbed their PJ's and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay now back to the question to the question what happened between my daughter and you?" Annabeth asked

"Okay well I'd have to star in Paris" he said paused but Annabeth made a gesture to continue. " I was heading out the airport and she was waiting for a taxi in the airport, I bumped into her she, we introduced each other to each other and I asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with me and she agreed. I picked her up and we walked through a park and we headed to the restaurant. The restaurant was pretty classy and then when we were going to eat a part of the map appeared ant she began to act a bit weird. When I got up to pay she was walking out of the restaurant and I followed her out and when I came out she was stepping in a taxi I called her name and she told me was sorry and that she to leave. I stayed there for a while a bit heart broken. Then around midnight I saw alexa under the Eiffel tower crying so I walked over to her and I asked her if she was okay, she turned around and she started to ramble about being sorry and that she understood if I never wanted to talked her again and I kissed her" peter waited for Annabeth's reaction but she just gestured fro him to continue "after that we went to finish the map in new york and yeah we sailed on a ship to find you and Percy but there was a storm I fell overboard and alexa hit her head".

"Peter you like my daughter then why didn't you tell her the truth" Annabeth asked

"I don't know I though I could help her and she can help me simple but it wasn't as simple"

"Okay I understand but for now just pretend to not know alexa and give her some space to think about it okay peter" she told him and he nodded her head in understatement. "Okay now go join Cecilia and Mackenzie and change to your PJ's"

Percy walked out of the room and headed to the Artemis cabin knowing Thalia would be in there. He knocked on the door and after a few more tries he opened the door and as he did an arrow was shot a few centimeters away from his eye.

"Kelp head what are you doing here," Thalia said

"Well your daughter Bianca wanted to see you since she misses you and yeah" Percy said

"Okay let me just change to my PJ's and will head over there," Thalia said

"Okay all see you there" he said

Percy then walked out of the room and headed to the hades cabin. He knocked on the on the door and waited for a while when he was about leave he heard a voice

"Kelp head what are you doing" Percy turned to his side to see nico in the shadows

"Please don't tell me you are going to do that when you are near your daughter" Percy said

"What why did something happen to her" nico asked worried.

"No but she said she wanted to see you so yeah"

"Got it let me just change to my PJ's and I will she you there" he said and with that he shadow traveled back to his room leaving a very confused Percy in the hall. Once Percy got it he headed to the legacies room to find Annabeth finishing talking to peter. He then sneaked behind her and hugged her from behind. Annabeth turned her head around and gave Percy a quick kiss.

"okay well I am going to change to my PJ's so make sure everything okay when I leave seaweed brain" Annabeth said getting up

"I feel hurt you don't trust me wise girl," he said mockingly putting a hand over his heart

"very funny"

"I know right"

"just shut up and watch and gather them to watch the movie"

"yes madam" once Annabeth left Percy heard the door open and thalia walked in wearing a black PJ pants and a light navy sweater.

"Where's Bianca" Thalia asked

"She's in the aquarium room" as soon as he said that she walked over to the aquarium room leaving him alone for a few minutes until nico walked in he asked Percy a question "where's Bianca"

Percy was going to respond but was cut of "daddy" he turned around and saw Bianca and thalia Bianca ran over to nico and he picked her up. Nico looked eyes with Thalia for a few seconds but thalia looked away trying to hid her blush.

"daddy come on I want to ask mommy a question" Bianca told nico. Nico walked over to thalia with Bianca still in his arms

once they reached thalia she asked them both "can you both stay and watch a movie with us" she said a widen her eyes to make then bigger and her eyes got a bit watery and she stuck out her bottom lip.

"uhh I don't know Bianca I have to practice" thalia said

"yeah and I need to talk to my friends" nico said

"pwease" Bianca said making her eyes bigger and a single tear fell in her cheek. Nico and thalia looked at each other before agreeing "thank you thank you" she said over and over again.

"okay well why don't you go get Minerva and Lucas and paly with them" thalia suggested

"okay mommy" nico put her down and she raced to find them.

 **Aphrodite**

While this was happening was in her palace in Olympus trying to fort out her feelings for Ares and Hephaestus, she tried everything to get the words out of her head that Hephaestus just to describe Leo's mom _Leo she didn't deserve to die she was a beautiful young smart women who worked hard her whole life. Why cant I get them out_ Aphrodite thought and very time she heard his words of description replay in her head made her blood boil with jealousy and she had no idea though that she was jealous. She was walking and realized that she ended up in Hephaestus palace. She knocked on the door and waited fro him to answer the door but instead of him opening the door he yelled out "come in"

She entered the rom and saw him working on what seemed like a necklace.

"uhh hi Hephaestus" she said

he turned around and face her "Aphrodite I told you that the new closet you wanted would be ready in 2 days what are you doing here" she then realized that the way he spoke to her was in annoyance and not really welcoming and it hit her how many times had she asked him for things without even saying a simple thank you.

"well I just wanted to see what you were doing" she said

"Shouldn't you be with Ares making out or something" he said focusing of the necklace again

"what are you working on" she said ignoring his respond because a shower of guilt hit her

"a necklace and no its not for you its for Esperanza, Leo's mom" he said

"so its just going to be a normal necklace nothing special" she asked knowing he had done something special.

"it just as videos of her and me or her with Leo or just Leo making jokes" he said

"I uhh have to go and uhh thank you for new the closet your making me" she leaned in to kiss his cheek but he moved

"what are you doing. Ohh I get what else to you want me to build you new jewelry"

"no-I just thought"

"what Aphrodite just tell me what else do you want or better yet can you stop trying to seduce me when you or Ares need something"

"yeah I am sorry Hephaestus I need to go" she said getting up and heading towards the door. _What was I thinking I should be with Ares not here with Hephaestus? But how come the necklace he's making is going to have holograms and a gem while all mines has is a gem, ugh no but its for the different woman the one that_ _didn't deserve to die because she was a beautiful young smart women who worked hard her whole life ugh. Why does Hephaestus care about her so much she's dead already plus he's married to me well I don't why do I care I have Ares whom I love right_ Aphrodite thought but the other side was saying a completely different story _no Aphrodite you love Hephaestus not Ares why don't you just tell him you love him. I am so confused_ Aphrodite though _no I like ares_ she repeated to herself as he walked back to her palace.

 **Poseidon pov**

I flashed into my palace in Atlantis and left the one in Olympus for sally. _How did I end up with such a caring kind gentle woman as my wife I had no idea._ I continued to walk into a random hall and thought more about sally and me. I then blinked and for some reason I was in my palace in Olympus. I was about flash back when I noticed that the light was still on, _was sally was still awake_. I knock on the door and waited but for some reason she didn't open the door so I opened to the door slowly.

"Sally can I come in" she didn't answer so I walked in and I saw her sleeping in the desk. I smiled and walked over to her and then I pulled he chair that she was sitting in out to carry her to the bed. I carefully picked her up and she put her arms around my neck. I walked over to the bed and let he down gently and I garbed a blanket and covered her with it and leaned to kiss her on the forehead. I walked out of the room but when I was about to leave I heard sally calling my name and she woke up. I quickly closed the door and I flashed to my palace _what was I thinking?_ I headed back to my bedroom and got ready to go to sleep.

 **Sally**

Okay I know it sounds weird but I was at the desk first and now I am in the bed with a blanket around me and there was a smell; the ocean. And I knew who brought me here Poseidon

"Thank you Poseidon" I said and fell back asleep.

 **Legacies**

They got ready to watch the movie big hero 6 **(a/n: I love this movie don't judge)** Bianca sat in between her parents, Minerva sat in her dad's lap while Lucas sat in his mom's lap, alexa sat next to her mom and then peter was next to her, then Cecilia and Mackenzie. After the movie Bianca was asleep and nico carried her to her bed but she woke up and asked for a bedtime story that caused the three to fall asleep. Minerva fell asleep and Percy carried her to her bed while Annabeth did the same thing to Lucas and walked over to Percy's bed to grab a blanket and cover the others that fell asleep in the couch which were peter, alexa, Cecilia and Mackenzie. A few minutes later Percy and Annabeth fell asleep she closed her eyes and drifted to a dream before she did she said "I love you" which Percy replied with kissing her on the top of her head.

/time skips to the morning yay/

 **Legacies**

the kids were first to wake up and they got dressed and changed and headed to the entertainment room.

A few minutes later Mackenzie and Cecilia woke up to and got up from the couch to see peter and alexa cuddling in the couch. Then an idea popped in Mackenzie's head. She grabbed her phone and took 5 pictures by the last picture alexa and peter woke up and saw their friends smiling.

"what " they said together they turned to face each other and there faces were only an inch away from each other. Peter and alexa quickly got up and head to their own beds.

""uhh good morning" alexa said "I am just going to change and can you guys finds my sister, brother and Bianca thanks bye" alexa said and rushed to the bathroom to change.

"so what happened" Cecilia asked

"Nothing why we just fell asleep" peter said

"Are you sure because-" they turned their direction to Percy and Annabeth who were cuddling "because you guys looked like that"

"no okay nothing happened" peter said as he pulled some clothes from his closet "why dint you guys go look for Minerva Lucas and Bianca before the thalia nico Percy and Annabeth freak out okay" and with that he left to go change. Mackenzie and Cecilia were giggling about the whole thing while looking for the kids.

After a few minutes Annabeth woke up and seeing Percy still sleeping gave him a peck on the lips and he woke up. They both got up to change. Annabeth was now wearing jeans with grey convers and a light jacket that had blue and white strips and she but her hair in a messy ponytail and no jewelry excluding the necklace Percy gave her, Percy was now wearing dark jeans with blank convers and a blue t-shirt that. They both went to check were the kids left.

After a few turns and twist Thalia woke up she looked around the room and looked right next to her, she expected to see Bianca but no it was nico. She tried to get up carefully and not wake up nico so she can head back to her room to change but that didn't happen. Once she got up he woke up

"thalia where's Bianca" he asked

"uhh she got up and is with Minerva and Lucas a think" she responded

"okay well am going to go and change" she said and headed to the door.

"okay bye" he said and after a few minutes he got up and headed to his room to change.

/time changes/

After everyone was done getting ready thalia headed back to the legacies room to check up on Bianca and as did nico which Bianca was happy about. Mackenzie and Cecilia were embarrassing peter about what happened with alexa while alexa was playing with Minerva and Lucas but also hearing the crazy things Mackenzie and Cecilia were telling peter. Annabeth and Percy were cuddling in the couch when I note fell in Percy's head making Annabeth laugh.

Percy then got up from the couch and gathered everyone

"okay guys, I am in charge of walking up the rest of the demigods and mortals I have 2 options scaring them or yelling at them which one do you guys think I should do?" he said as if he was a math teacher.

"isn't it obvious scare" thalia said with the others agreeing with her

"okay well lets go" Percy said and his eyes glowed with mischievous . they walked out of the door and they stood in the middle of the hall "okay now stand on his so you don't fall" he said and made a water rug and they got on "ready" he closed his eyes and then there was an earthquake the mortals got out and screamed "earthquake" the romans got out and looked alarmed while the Greeks got out of there rooms yelling " **PERCY**!" all eyes turned to Percy, the legacies, Annabeth, thalia and nico laughing

"guys don't worry it was just percy" nico said in between laughter

"okay well my dad said that breakfast would be in 20 minutes so go get changed" percy said trying but falling to be serious. "well go" he said. They started heading back to there and going to their rooms,

"well what did you guys think" he said looking at the legacies, his girlfriend and his cousins

"awesome" the legacies said

"amazing" thalia and nico said

"well you could have done better" Annabeth said receiving confused glances "what he could have spread them with water but also do the earthquake hello bigger is better"

"okay all do it tomorrow"

/time skips/

"okay lets go to breakfast" percy said

they arrived at the entrance and the gods flashed in. the romans and bowed respectfully while the Greeks bowed mockingly while four demigods didn't; nico, thalia, percy and Annabeth. After a few seconds zues cleared his throat getting the demigods attention

"does he want us to bow" percy asked

"I think he does" Annabeth said

"but I don't want to" nico said

"me either" thalia said

"lets just bow" percy said then smirked

"thank you for welcoming with your resents king Zeus it's a great honor" percy said and mocked a bow, nico thalia and Annabeth were confused with what just happened but Annabeth quickly realized.

"it's a great honor" Annabeth said. After the bowing Poseidon looked at his son in shocker

"son why did you just complement zues" Poseidon asked

"compliment no no it was sarcasm why would I ever say that and mean it" Percy said and the Greeks were laughing with Apollo and Hermes while the romans and mortals wondered how he wasn't dead

"why you little-"

"breakfast is ready" sally said. They sat in a round the room and some were still laughing about that percy said. For breakfast they had eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, waffles, pancakes, and milk or orange juice after breakfast they headed back to the throne room to read the next chapter. On one couch there was sally Poseidon Percy Annabeth Minerva and Lucas and the other where thalia nico Bianca and the other couch alexa peter Cecilia and Mackenzie

"okay who wants to read next" sally said

"I will" Clarisse said and open the book to the next chapter

"my mom-" just then a bright light filled the room and then there was…

 **Cliffhanger who do you think is there now. Thank you so much for the comments and I added more couple yay. Well remember you guys are in charge of the movie to so if you want any of the characters to leave or come just but the name and all add them. Plz comments and thank you so much that those who follow this story or are reading it. ohh i almost forgot if you guys want to know alexa's story just tell me and i will make a story that is for her so plz tell me.**

 **\- Marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	8. bullfighting? little me?

**Hey guys here's a new chapter hope you like it and comment plz. Thank you so much fro the comments they make me work faster to give you guys a new chapter hope you like it and plz favorite this. As much as I would like to I don't own any of the PJO or HoO characters. And here's the next chapter hope you like it and here is the next chapter…..**

 **Ready… set…. Read!**

When the light died there was a 5-year-old boy and girl. The boy had sea green eyes with raven black hair while the girl had golden blond princess curls with stormy grey puffy eyes that made it clear she was crying. They both looked at each other before smiling at each other. The room was in shook that they didn't saw a word. The boy then noticed that she had been crying.

"are you ok" he asked the girl concerned

The girl simply shook her head and began to cry quietly. The boy then next to the girl and but his hand on her shoulder and said "its ok" smiling down at her he helped her up and she hugged him and cried in his shoulder while he held and her pated her back gently telling her everything was going to be ok. After a few minutes she stopped crying and smiled at the boy and realist him from the hug.

"Thank you am Annabeth what your name" the girl asked the boy "Percy, my name is Percy" they looked around the room only to see 300 teenagers looking at them and 14 giants **(Olympians)** looking them.

"Hey do you know them" Percy whispered to Annabeth who shock her head. Percy then saw sally smiling at his from were she was. Percy then grabbed Annabeth hand and pulled her making her run with him to sally.

"Mom who are they" Percy asked "wait, mommy Annabeth, Annabeth mommy, mommy who are they"

"Well this is your dad Percy " sally gestured to Poseidon who was sitting next to her he waved shyly to his father "those are your aunts and cousins" she gestured to the Olympians "wow there big" Percy whispered to Annabeth making her giggle and Annabeth nodded in agreement and making the people that heard snicker meaning, thalia, nico, Grover, Clarisse "and those are your friends and teachers from the future" sally said and gestured to the 300 teenagers in the room and he waved to them shyly making all the girls in the room excluding both Annabeth's the many Annabeth who didn't understand, coo at how adorable he looks and the older Annabeth who glared at the rest of the girls making them shiver. Percy turned his attention back at his dad and said shyly "hi daddy"

"Hi Percy" Poseidon said with a big warm smile

"Daddy why did you leave me and mommy, is it because you don't love us" he said with tears starting to form

"No Percy I love you and your mommy very much but you uncle didn't let me stay I am sorry " Poseidon said and hugged Percy and sat next to sally,

"Annabeth dear" sally said, "That's your mom" she gestured to Athena who smiled at Annabeth. Athena shrunk down to her human form and walked over to Annabeth "hi Annabeth why were you crying" she said in a caring voice

"Well daddy said that I am a mistake and I should have never been born," she said with a single tear going down her check

" No Annabeth you are not a mistake you're the best thing that happened to me" she whispered wiping the tear away and Annabeth hugged her mother and mumbled

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too, come on were are going to read a book" Athena said walking back to her throne with her daughter

"A book about what"

"About your first quest with him" she said looking at Percy who was being tickled my his mom and dad making the girls in the room coo at the adorableness and make smaller Annabeth giggle.

"Okay Clarisse you can start"

"Wait mommy who is that because that looks like me" Annabeth said looking at the older Annabeth

Athena was about to respond but was cut of by older Annabeth "I am you in the future and how about we call you Annie to make not get confuse or do you like A.J."

Smaller Annabeth was about to respond but Percy cut her of "Annie" he said looking at smaller Annabeth for approval "yeah Annie" and they smiled at each other.

"OMG Annabeth chase wants to be called Annie I wonder why" Travis said

"Yeah is it because it was the idea of a certain 5 year old boy with black hair and green eyes" Connor said then when the room was about to explode with laughter Connor and Travis saw two daggers pass them and almost hit them. They turned there direction to Annabeth but she held up her hands saying that wasn't me and they heard laughter from the throne of Athena

"Annie it was you" the room asked

"What makes you think that" she said innocently

"Okay Clarisse can you read" Percy said

" **My Mother teaches me Bullfighting,"** Clarisse read

"Sally you know how to bullfight" Poseidon asked

"Uhh no"

 **We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind shield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

"My kind of driving" Ares said while grinning like a maniac

"That's why you always end up on my palace" Apollo said

"And why I have to fix your bike every week" Hephaestus said annoyed but he wasn't looking at Ares he was looking at the necklace he planed to give Esperanza which made Aphrodite's blood boil and caused her to repeat in her head _I like Ares I like Ares_

 **Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants.**

"Do those even exist" Apollo asked Aphrodite who shook her head "well they do now" he looked down and he was wearing carpet pants to just make a point. The girls in the room turned a bit green while the boys but an unpleasant face on while Aphrodite kids turned to a green color and some were close to vomiting from the style of the pants.

Aphrodite after a few seconds began to vomit into a bucket while Ares was looking exited from all the faces and Hephaestus wasn't even paying attention to Aphrodite but he was working on the necklace for Esperanza, when she was done he shoot Ares glares for not being the one to hold her hair to not messes up and looked she looked at Hephaestus a glance since he didn't even hold her hair and he always does. _Does that mean he doesn't care for me anymore,_ Aphroditethought _good I have Ares anyway_ but she was also thinking _Hephaestus has always been there for me how is it different now._ Then it hit her _he was preparing the gift for Leo's mom just because of her he changes ugh why I show him that I appreciate him right_? The asked herself _no you don't._ she was thinking about the situation she almost missed Clarisse read.

 **But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

 **All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"**

"that's how you break the ice really" thalia asked

"well sorry but I was twelve freaking and I in shook could you blame me" percy answered

 **Grover's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

 **"Watching me?"**

"Stalker" the Stoll's yelled only to get hit in the head by Katie that made you hear the thump.

 **"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I** _ **am**_ **your friend."**

"yup best friend" Percy said "always"

"Best friends" smaller Percy asked

"yeah little me" Percy said "wait what should we call you Perseus or p.j. For Percy junior"

the smaller Percy said "uhh I don't know what do you think Annie" he looked at Annie waiting fro her response

"I think p.j. because it sounds better" she said smiling

"look Perce even in your 5 ear old self you still asked Annabeth for an answer" nico said making the couple blush and the room explode with laughter

 **"Urn ... what** _ **are**_ **you, exactly?"**

 **"That doesn't matter right now."**

 **"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

"donkey really percy that's just insulting your friend" leo said half sarcasm and the other half seriously

"well sorry I was still in shook"

 **Grover let out a sharp, throaty** _ **"Blaa-ha-ha!"**_

 **I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

 **"Goat!" he cried.**

 **"What?"**

 **"I'm a** _ **goat**_ **from the waist down."**

"but he just said it didn't matter" Poseidon and P.j. said they smiled at there similarity but Clarisse just laughed

 **"You just said it didn't matter."**

"you really don't change do you percy" reyna asked

"nope but that saved you guys a lot"

 _ **"Blaa-ha-ha!**_ **There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**

 **"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

 **"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a** _ **myth,**_ **Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

 **"So you** _ **admit**_ **there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

"really percy still on that" the room said

"well yeah I did think I was going crazy" percy said defending himself

 **"Of course."**

 **"Then why—"**

 **"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

"grover I think your just confusing him more then he already is" Rachel said

"sorry I was nervous"

 **"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

 **The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

 **"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

"sorry to say this but trouble will always follow me" percy said and everyone agreed with him making Poseidon wonder just how much trouble does he get into

 **"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

 **"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"Grover" the room shouted

 **"Grover!"**

"we think like sally yes" the girls said while the boys were in plain shook.

 **"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

"yes please please" Poseidon said holding p.j a bit closer

 **I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

 **My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

"they are almost there" Annabeth said

 **"Where are we going?" I asked.**

 **"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

 **"The place you didn't want me to go."**

 **"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

"when is he not" nico said causing Poseidon to pale

 **"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

 **"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

 **"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

 **"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

 **"You meant 'you.' As in** _ **me.**_ **"**

 **"I meant** _ **you,**_ **like 'someone.' Not you,** _ **you.**_ **"**

"what did any one watch that" hera asked but everyone shook there heads yes even Annabeth who doesn't like her

 **"Boys!" my mom said.**

" **smart" artemis said**

 **She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

" oh no" the demigods said knowing it was a monster but Percy's closer friends couldn't wait to hear the story of the minatory and how he defeat it.

 **"What was that?" I asked.**

 **"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question.**

 **"Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

"yes please please" Poseidon continued while sally rubbed his arm.

 **I didn't know where** _ **there**_ **was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

 **Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really** _ **hadn't**_ **been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

"no s*** Sherlock" thalia said

"thalia do not use that kind of language here okay especially when your daughter is here wih other kids" sally said

"yeah sorry sally" thlai turned her attention to Bianca "don't say bad words"

 **Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me.**

 **Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling** _ **boom!,**_ **and our car exploded.**

"what" the room exploded with

 **I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

"well that has to hurt" hazel said

"it did"

 **I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

 **"Percy!" my mom shouted.**

 **"I'm okay..."**

 **I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

 **Lightning.**

"zues you tried to kill my son" Poseidon said angry

"dad" P.J. said. Poseiodn looked at his son and saw he saw scared

"I am sorry Perseus I just don't want them to hurt you. I am sorry I scared you" he hugged his son. The roman demigods saw that Percy was right Poseidon was nothing to be afraid of. The Greeks felt a bit of jealousy but it vanished when they remembered that he was five. The gods were ashamed of never saying the same words to there kids when they were little

 **That was the only explanation.**

 **We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

 **He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"that's sweet" the girls said making percy blush.

Annabeth then lead more to percy and whispered to him "you are sweet" making his blush go further a bit.

 **Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

The room exploded with laughter but Grover was blushing

 **"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

 **I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

"He does"

"Percy please tell me its not he monster I think it is" Poseidon said looking at Percy

"Sorry dad I cant" making Poseidon hug p.j. closer

 **"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

 **My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

 **"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

 _ **"What?"**_

 **Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

"that's me" thalia said confusing the romans, mortals and alexa and her friends

"what" they said

"the book will explain it"

 **"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

 **"Mom, you're coming too."**

 **Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

"she can't" the Olympians said expect Poseidon who was holding p.j.

"what does that mean" he asked his dad but didn't get an answer.

 **"No!" I shouted. "You** _ **are**_ **coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

"my loyal little boy" sally said while moving p.j.'s hair out of his eyes

 **"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

 **The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he** _ **couldn't**_ **be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns …**

"they are" the room said

 **"He doesn't want** _ **us**_ **," my mother told me. "He wants** _ **you.**_ **Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

 **"But..."**

 **"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

 **I got mad,**

"that's not good" the demigods said

 **then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat,** **at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

"percy get bad at the last thing not the first two" grover said with the demigods agreeing with him.

 **I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

 **"I told you—"**

 **"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

"Percy I am impress most men I run into trade there own families just to be safe you are really different from them" Artemis said

"that's because Percy is really rare to find" Annabeth said making her boyfriend blush

 **I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

"he called grover fat" the stolls said

"no he didn't idiots" Katie said while hitting them behind there heads

 **Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

 **Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of** _ **Muscle Man**_ **magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except under wear—**

"wow I never new that" the mortals said

 **I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms**

The room was filled with laughter.

"percy you have the weirdest thoughts" leo said

— **which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

The girls in the room turned a bit green

 **His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

"TMI percy" the room yelled

 **I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

"he is" the Greeks said

 **I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

 **"Pasiphae's son," my mother said.**

"how" Athena asked

"well you see after my other son killed him the monster went to Tartarus- "

"not that fish face how did you get a smart woman to mary you in the future"

"married you guys are married in the future" p.j. asked

"yes" sally said looking at her happy son "but it takes a few years" her son's expression changed a bit low "but he does visit after when your twelve" his face it up again

 **"I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

 **"But he's the Min—"**

 **"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

"again how did you" Athena asked with the gods asking too

"we fell in love"Poseidon said looking straight at sally's eyes. The girls in the room cooed the gods thought _really?_

 **The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**

"percy why are you pessimistic" thalia asked he shrugged his sholders.

 **I glanced behind me again.**

 **The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the win dows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

 **"Food?" Grover moaned.**

"really grover" chris said

"sorry gez"

" **Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

 **"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

 **As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

 _ **Not a scratch,**_ **I remembered Gabe saying.**

"oops" the room said

 **Oops.**

The room exploded with laughter.

 **"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

 **"How do you know all this?"**

 **"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

"sally you can never be selfish" Poseidon said making her blush and it only got farther when the demigods agreed with him.

 **"Keeping me near you? But—"**

 **Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

 **He'd smelled us.**

"oh gods" Poseidon said hugging p.j. with one arm and had an arm around sally.

 **The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

"hey" Grover said

 **The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**

"no" Poseidon said holding his son and future wife

 **My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

 **I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

"Can you please be less descriptive percy" Aphrodite asked with a bit green in her cheeks

"sorry lady Aphrodite but I don't have any option about how the book describes it" Percy said

 **He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

"ugh" Aphrodite said and turned a bit more green. She turned to see Ares grinning like a maniac not really caring of how she was and she looked at Hephaestus and he was working on a necklace. _Probably for Esperanza_ Aphrodite thought bitterly. She saw Hephaestus hold the necklace it was a pendent colored with a light glittery pink and it had a fire design, she looked over to Hephaestus and saw him smile. She instantly felt jealous how would she never make him smile but a mortal dead woman could but she tried to push it down _ugh a ugly necklace for that woman_ but she was also thinking _why wont he came me a necklace that beautiful,_ because of her jealousy she almost missed some of the reading.

 **The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

"good instincts" Athena said suprising the room since she just complimented the sea spawns instincts.

"great his instincts are great mom" Annabeth said earining a quick kiss from percy making the girls that like him glare at Annabeth who glared just as much as they did to her

 **The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

"please tell sally is safe" Poseidon said looking at his future son

"uhh what about grover"

"grover is going to be fine"

"you will just have to read" Poseidon let out a long sigh he new that he wasn't going to like this part.

 **We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

 **The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

"what are you doing sally" Poseidon said holding sally and p.j. closer

 **"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

 **But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her.**

"wimp" ares said

"ares shut up he is seeing a monster charge for his mom who he loves dearly and he still is confused about all of it" Hephaestus said while working on the necklace but the other demigods who see him as a father or a good friend agreed with him.

"ares we are over" Aphrodite said looking at Ares saying you are such a jerk but ares being to slow to proses things didn't get it until Clarisse started to read

 **She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

 **"Mom!"**

"no" Poseidon said holding sally closer

 **She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

The room got quite not believing what just happened

 **Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**

"mom you die" p.j. said "that's not fair"

"don't worry everything gets better I promise"

 **"No!"**

 **Anger replaced my fear.**

"Percy's going to kick butt" the Stoll's said

 **Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.** **The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

 **I couldn't allow that.**

 **I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

"please tell me you wont do anything dangerous Percy" Poseidon said looking at Percy who was whistling innocently "you do don't you"

"sorry dad"

 **"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

"percy come up with better insults" the boys in the room said

"well you try being in my situation and coming up with one" he responded

 **"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

 **I had an idea**

"please let it be stupid please let it be stupid" Annabeth said with people agreeing with her.

"why would you saw that daughter" Athena asked

"well he his ideas that aren't stupid end up badly" she explained

— **a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.**

"good" the Greeks said and many sighed in relief.

 **I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

"it didn't happen like that right" Annabeth asked Percy

 **But it didn't happen like that.**

"wow look they think alike" the Aphrodite cabin gushed making the couple blush a deep color of red

 **The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

 **Time slowed down.**

 **My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

"that's not going to happen" zues, ares and Dionysus said

 **How did I do that?**

"that's what we want to know" the room said

 **I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

"so that's what I felt" thalia said

"you felt that" percy asked surprised

"well do its not every day you fell that"

 **The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

"ugh TIM percy" Aphrodite said with half of the girls agreeing with her

 **The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

 **Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

 **"Food!" Grover moaned.**

"shut up" the room said

 **The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light,** **and rage filled me like high-octane fuel.**

"look his mom is his motivation" piper said gushing and leo and Jason looked in surprise "what it is"

 **I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.**

"not going to work," ares said

"yeah not even the greates hero Hercules could do it what makes you think you can" zues said

 **The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—** _ **snap!**_

The room was shocked they Greeks all new the points of the story but not how it exactly happened.

"that's right that just happened" nico said getting over his shook

"do you know how because he is a better hero then jerkcules and a better friend that you can ever have" thalia said

"did I just hear that death breath and pinecone complimented me wow this is a memorable day" percy said

"shut up kelp head" nico and thalia said in sync making them both blush a bright red

 **The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

 **The monster charged.**

 **Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

 **The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

 **The monster was gone.**

"so your second monster was the minotaur" Hestia asked

"yes it was"

"wow you must be a really good at fighting or be really powerful" she said.

the room looked at percy as if he was a god "what I didn't do it alone the rain helped and my mom" the girls looked at percy in wonder he just defeated a monster and he's saying he didn't do it alone while the boys that didn't like him were saying there is _no way a person in that humble he is just acting to get attention "_

"seaweed brain learn to take a compliment" Annabeth said looking at her boyfriend

"but I didn't do it alone" he said but Annabeth glared at him till he took it "thank you lady Hestia it means a lot coming from you"

 **The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling**

"wimp" ares said that wasn't smart because he got a shower of cold water an arrow on each of his legs and a stiletto shoe that hit him eye.

 **with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm house. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

"loyal" Hestia said getting the nods of agreement from the Greeks and the seven

 **The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.**

"must be one of my daughters" Aphrodite said

"nope its not" the older campers from camp half blood said looking at percy and Annabeth who were having a silent conversation

 _really princess curls_ Annabeth asked him

 _you were cute when you were little_ he said making her cheeks turn pink

 **They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

"he is the one right Annabeth" leo said making her cheeks turn the color red.

 **"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

The room looked at the couple that was blushing like crazy. Then they laughed but Travis managed to say

"you were right Annabeth he is the one " making Annabeth's blush go further

"its not like that okay"

"who else wants to read" Clarisse asked

"I will" chris said

 **Hey guys hope you liked it and remember I will try to update every week and if you want to know Alexa's story and maybe about the new council just comment it and I will work on it also if you guys want me to add more of the your favorite characters talking or more couple felling's from Thalico or any of them just comment and I will add them on the next chapter also I will add or take out most characters. Thank you so much keep this story in cheek and thank you so much and if you have any recommendations fro next stories just leave it as a comment and I will work on thanks guys and here are blue cookies for everyone (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **\- marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	9. playing with a horse

**Hey guys here's a new chapter hope you like it and comment plz. Thank you so much for the comments they make me work faster to give you guys a new chapter hope you like it and plz favorite this. As much as I would like to I don't own any of the PJO or HoO characters. And here's the next chapter hope you like it and here is the next chapter…..**

 **Ready… set…. Read!**

" **I Play Pinochle With a Horse,"** Chris read.

 **I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.**

"That wasn't a dream that was just Grover" Jason said making the room laugh

 **I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

"look she's talking care of him how sweet" Lucy from the Aphrodite cabin said

"cuz Chiron told me too" Annabeth said. Then she turned to face percy and whispered to him "I actually asked" making him blush.

 **When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"**

"did you really expect him to know" thalia asked

"well I didn't know him back then so yeah I was hoping he knew" Annabeth said

"wait what did happen" Apollo asked but the people who knew stayed quite "fine don't tell we will find out in the book anyways"

 **I managed to croak, "What?"**

"look Annabeth you just confused him" Rachel said

 **She looked around, as if afraid someone would over hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

"some one stole something….. the tittle…." Athena said looking at the Annabeth who shook her head saying don't tell them "okay I know"

"what is" Apollo asked

"find out for your self"

 **"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."**

 **Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**

"that's one way to make boys shut up" artemis said with the girls agreeing with her while the boys pouted but the one who pouted cutely was Percy and P.J. making the girls laugh and the other boys think he is a _heartbreaker he doesn't care about any of them_ _he just wants attention._

 **The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

"look he misses you already" Aphrodite said

 **A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

 **When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest.**

"do I want to know I you know that" Poseidon asked his older son

"nope" he said making Poseidon's hair turn a bit more grey why did my son have take after me. The Greeks saw how Poseidon asked the question with worry they never really experiences worry from their immortal parent but they new he deserved it. The romans saw how nep-poseidon was not what they expected.

 **My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.**

"weak" Ares said

"ares shut up he defeat a fury and the minotaur with no training and he though his mom was gone so be quite" Aphrodite said

 **On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.** **My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

"Weak" matt and his friends said

"I guess you didn't learn from what my sister told you" lucas said

"lucas clam down" Annabeth told her son

"but mom"

"yeah lisen to your mom well if she even is I am pretty sure that's not true" he said the room was quite.

"dad can I help Luke" Minerva asked. Percy looked over to Annabeth and they made in agreement.

"matt bring you friends" Percy said

"why should i" matt answered

"okay fine don't get up" he turned to look at the Greeks "hey a guys care to help" the greeks smiled at each other and walked up to matt and his friends and grabbed them by their shirts and dragged them to were Percy Annabeth Lucas and Minerva were and kneeled them down. The family smiled at them before giving them their worst glare and lucas soften his glare to say

"never mess with me or my family got it" matt and his friends nodded there heads and Annabeth, Minerva and Percy stopped glaring at them and the greeks dragged them back to their seats

"hey were did you learn how to glare like that" percy asked them

"from you dad and mom were else" Minerva said

"but don't worry your glares get better so we can never bet you or mom" lucas said

"wait their glares get better" the greeks asked and Minerva and lucas nodded there heads and the greeks turn pale not wanting to see there new glares

 **"Careful," a familiar voice said.**

 **Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.**

"I didn't"

 **Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.**

"classic goat boy that's your new nick-name grover" connor said

"thanks percy thank you so much" grover said sarcastically

"no problem goat boy" percy said well non that he was using sarcasm

 **So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And...**

"nope not a nightmare percy" Apollo said

 **"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**

 **Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**

"wow such a beautiful gift" travis said with a hint of sarcasm

 **Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**

 **"The Minotaur," I said.**

"really percy your not suppose to saw its name" the greeks said

 **"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"**

 **"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**

 **Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**

"two days!?" the gods asked

"yeah why" the greeks asked

"because a normal demigod would have been out for five or a week not two days"

 **"My mom. Is she really ..."**

 **He looked down.**

The room also looked down even tough they new she was okay it must have been hard for percy thinking his mom was dead.

 **I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight. My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.**

"wow" the girls in the room said

"what the camp yeah its amazing" percy said

"no that was so deep percy" as they said that he blushed.

 **"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world."**

"no your not" thalia said

"you're the best satyr" the greeks said making Grover blush

 **He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**

"wow just wow" will said

"really grover that might have freaked him out a bit" Katie said

 **"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

 **Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

 **As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.**

"your I crazy" thalia asked

"what no"

 **Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.**

"don't even think about that Perseus" Grover said while moving his hands over his horns causing the room to laugh and percy to roll his eyes.

 **But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.**

"yellow yeah but why would hades take sally" Athena asked

 **I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe?**

"never I would take you to my underwater palace" Poseidon said

"what about your wife" hera asked

"I would still take him"

"or he can live in camp" Annabeth said with the greeks agreeing with her

 **No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army.**

"like that would happen" ares said

"maybe not but I can fight"

 **I'd do something.**

 **Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid- poor goat, satyr, whatever- looked as if he expected to be hit.**

"I was"

 **I said, "It wasn't your fault."**

 **"Yes, it was. I was supposed to** _ **protect**_ **you."**

 **"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

 **"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**

"Octavian shut up okay the fauns help because they want to okay" reyna said

 **"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

 **"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

 **I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies.**

"cookies" p.j asked looking at his dad with big eyes

"here" Poseidon said making blue cookie appear. Pj. had three cookies before looking at annie

"do you want one" pj. asked annie

"sure" she jumped of her moms lap and ran over to pj. He gave her a cookie and sally and Poseidon made room for annie to sit next to pj.

 **And not just any cookies- my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting.**

"ugh really percy now I want blue cookies" nico said irritated

 **Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

"awww" the girls in the room said making both Percy's blush

 **Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.**

 **"Was it good?" Grover asked.**

 **I nodded.**

 **"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

 **"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

"NO!" the demigods said

 **His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

"Gosh Percy do you want to kill him!?" the greeks asked

"I didn't know oaky" Percy told them

 **"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Home made."**

 **He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

 **"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

"that's good right" hermes asked

"for percy yes for nancy no" Rachel said

 **"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

 **The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

 **My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**

"aw" the Aphrodite cabin said while the others rolled there eyes at her

 **As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

 **We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture "an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena" except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.**

"wow it sounds amazing" Bethany a mortal gril said

"it is"

 **Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

"really percy the blond haired girl" Annabeth said irritated

"sorry but I didn't know your name yet so" percy said then he leaned in and whispered to her " but you also looked really pretty" making Annabeth blush and leaving the rest of the room wondering what he said to make her blush a red.

 **The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park.**

"WHAT?!" Dionysus "really peter Johnson did you really think that of me when we first meet"

"what no-no" peter said scared for him life. Then alexa grabbed his hand for reassurance making him blush

"uhh peter he means my dad" alexa said making peter blush red and Mackenzie and Cecilia giggle.

"I did think that and you still do" percy said

"why you little-" dionysus

"percy please stop that your dad is already freaking out about the quest and he hasn't even heard about the your quest in Alaska"

"ALASKA, really its not bad is it" Poseidon asked his son with a worried tone

"its not that bad really" percy re-asured (do you even spell it like that) his dad

"yeah just a giant and coming back to fight in a war and.." frank said and with every word Poseidon paled even more

"thanks frank thanks" percy said giving frank _really you had to say that_ look making frank blush

 **He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step father.**

"YEAH I totally can" I bet you guess who said that. While the greek demigods and gods rolled their eyes of his childish act and the romans were shocked of how laid back the greeks are and the mortals were just in shook.

 **"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite.**

"not going to happen" Jason said

"ever." The greeks said while Percy grinned and the romans wondered how he wasn't dead

 **The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper,**

"just a camper" Annabeth said angry at grover,

"calm down he and more" percy said trying to calm her down

 **but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."**

"okay better" Annabeth said smiling at Grover

 **He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

"a camper" leo asked

"a god" the stoll's asked

"stoll's, leo be quite" piper said with a bit of charmspeak

 **First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

"Mr. Brunner!" the mortals yelled out

 **"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

 **The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers** _ **B**_ **.**

"smart" Athena said while the other

 **"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

"no thank you" percy said making the demigods in the snicker

 **He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

"Dionysus! You are there to help them" zues said making Dionysus cower

"I will trade places with him" Poseidon said the demigods and gods seemed surprised at first but then everyone started to agree.

"yeah he can help us"

"yeah we can learn how to heal with ocean water"

"he can teach us how to deal with sea mosters" the greek demigods started to talk more at once and different ways of how he can help them

"no its going to Dionysus and plus Poseidon you have a kingdom to rule"

"yeah but its going smooth right now so can you think about it I mean look at them" when zues turned his head to face the greek demigods they all but their puppy face on but the ones that got to him where his daughters, nico, Percy and Annabeth

"uncle are you going to let my dad see me when I go to camp"pj. Asked zues with big eyes with hope and even hera didn't have the heart to say no.

"fine I will think about it" the greeks cheered not being able to wait to have Poseidon as a camp director if he was anything like percy it was going to be a summer to remember for them if he comes.

 **"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because,** _ **if**_ **there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice.**

Making the room laugh and make mr. D growl and glare at percy who seemed unharmed

 **If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**

The room erupted with laughter as mr. D continued to glare at percy

 **"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**

"really still the blond girl" Annabeth said annoyed but in a whispered

"but I love your curly blond hair" Percy whispered to her

"well I don't" she responded a bit louder

"well I do its you"

"ugh" Annabeth said and moved her sitting position so she wasn't facing him. The room looked at them not understanding why they were fighting expect Athena who was happy and hoping that the sea spawn and her daughter break up.

 **She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**

 **Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**

"why did you say sure you could have said no" Athena asked her daughter

"because I wanted to know if he was the one and no I will not tell you what that means the book will" Annabeth answered still irritated with percy a bit.

 **She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image.**

"great now you don't like my eyes" Annabeth muttered while percy rolled his eyes

 **They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty,** **but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

"that's exactly what I was thinking" Annabeth said "how did you know"

"I am very observant in the little thinks and that's how I know that when I went missing you didn't get much sleep or food and you went looking for me every day" the Greek demigods had their jaws open how did Percy know this maybe he wasn't as dumb as they though

"but how did-"

"forget about that that, he said your eyes are pretty" Aphrodite said "" making her kids coo and the couple blush "don't you think its adorable" she said smiling looking at Ares but frowned when she saw that he wasn't paying attention and she looked over to Hephaestus and saw he was admiring the necklace he was making _Esperanza_ Aphrodite thought bitterly _why does he even want to make her something she's just a mortal women I am a goddesses- wait what I don't care if he likes her I have ares_ she thought but another part of her was saying _but he is no Hephaestus_

 **She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say,** _ **You killed a minotaur!**_ **or** _ **Wow, you're so awesome!**_ **or something like that.**

"like I would ever say that" Annabeth said

"yeah but I remember when you said something like that to" percy asked Annabeth and she nodded her head.

 **Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**

the room exploded with laughter while the couple blush a deep red.

 **Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

"someone has a crush" Aphrodite said making the room nodded and laugh

 **"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

 **"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**

"what does pseudonym mean" the hermes cabin asked

"it means a person with a fake name to perform a particular social role" percy said the whole room looked at percy "what"

"how did you know" the room asked

"well duh I have known Annabeth for 4 years now I was bound to learn stuff" he said a bit annoyed that they didn't think he knew something.

 **"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**

 **Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

 **"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

"no way did percy Jackson just APOLIGIZE" nico and thalia said

"you know I can be obedient" percy said

 **"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

 **"House call?"**

 **"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**

 **I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

 **"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

"no don't give him a bigger ego than he already had" Clarisse said the matt and is friends snicker

"Clarisse did you forget that we are trying to increase his ego I mean seriously he was no ego" chris said with the greeks and the seven agreeing with him

"maybe its because I have nothing to brag about" percy responded. The whole room looked at him shocked, he defeated a fury and a minatour without knowing who he really was and he is saying he has nothing to brag about

"actually yes you DO" thalia, nico the seven Clarisse and Chris yelled out

 **Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first.**

"well now we know why he didn't have in ego back them thanks a lot chiron" Clarisse said

 **We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

"way to bring him down with his mother" chris said

 **"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

 **"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**

"why you little-"

"dionysus that better not be a threat or I will make sure you get what you deserve for not caring for this kids" Poseidon said the greeks smiled hoping that zues asks Poseidon to be a cam director to learn more about his powers.

 **"You** _ **do**_ **know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**

 **"I'm afraid not," I said.**

 **"I'm afraid not,** _ **sir**_ **," he said.**

 **"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**

"so are we" the mortal girls muttered while the mortal boys didn't care

 **"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all** _ **civilized**_ **young men to know the rules."**

 **"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

 **"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Bruner/Chiron" why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**

 **Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**

 **The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.**

 **Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was,** _ **I**_ **was his star student. He expected** _ **me**_ **to have the right answer.**

"well to be honest during the war we did count on you to have a solution or give us hope" will said

"yeah but why me like always"

"because you are great at talking to anyone" hazel said

"yeah but even I cant be great with talking to people"

"really because when you went missing all the younger campers kept asking me to say stuff you would say like when you did it to them" Annabeth said

"and you are great at emotional speeches to lift our spirits up remember the war" thalia said

"fine but just because you say it doesn't make it true" percy muttered while the romans, mortlas, and gods were amazed of how much of in impact percy left on them

 **"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**

 **"She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

 **"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"**

"you know you're a jerk right he just woke up and he just found out about our world and your saying its his moms fault that she died" alexa said irritated

"okay fine just because your mom and dad are in this room-"

"don't you dare threaten alexa " percy said angry

"thanks dad" alexa said percy smiled in responed

 **"What?" I asked.**

 **He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

 **"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

"so you didn't watch it really" Katie asked

"well the new one is much better" leo said "the new one is mostly about the quest that percy whent on and the war but also about the gods" he explain when he got a confused look

"what why me?!" percy wined

"because you did more then any other demigod did" Annabeth said "you know what maybe we can add all the times percy bad mouth a god or defeat the a-"

Annabeth didn't get to finish her sentence because percy put his hand over her mouth and said "lets just continue okay and don't add that okay you might as well just make a documentary about my whole life"

"great idea lets tell chiron to do that when we get back so when you leave for a quest we can how it on the campfire" nico said

 **"Orientation film?" I asked.**

 **"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know-" he pointed to the horn in the shoe box- "that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."**

 **I stared at the others around the table.**

 **I waited for somebody to yell,** _ **Not!**_ **But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.**

"its not a lie, you know that right" Rachel said

"well sorry but I didn't know"

 **"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

 **"Eh? Oh, all right."**

 **Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

 **"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as god."**

"well duh who do you think we are" zues said percy muttered something that went unheard

"what was that"

"I said that excluding Hestia and my dad you're a messed up family" Percy said "and I am pretty sure that camp half blood agrees with me" the camp nodded their heads while Annabeth turned to look at percy and hugged him tightly

"Annabeth are you okay" Athena asked conserved

"yes lady Athena I am fine" Annabeth said with her head in percy's chest while the rest of cabin 6, athenas cabin looked at percy for an answer of why did she not call her mom but he ignored them and tried to comfort Annabeth while the seven closed their eyes.

 _why didn't she call me mom? is she okay? what happen to my daughter?_ Athena though

 **"Well, now," Chiron said. "God- capital** _ **G**_ **, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

 **"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"**

 **"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

"small?" the Olympians but Poseidon said

"well if you think about it yes you are"

 **"Smaller?"**

 **"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

 **"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

 **And there it was again, distant thunder on a cloud less day.**

 **"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

 **"But they're stories," I said. "They're- myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

 **"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"-I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody- "what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals- they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come** _ **so-o-o**_ **far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."**

 **I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

 **"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that** _ **immortal**_ **means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"**

 _he was going to be but he didn't for me_ Annabeth said

"I don't regret it Annabeth okay I am happy" percy told her

"you don't regret what" the room asked

"uhh in the war, i was in the Olympians wanted to make me a minor god" percy said

"what but then how come you aren't a minor god" frank asked

"because I declined it wasn't worth it" he said looking at Annabeth locking eyes with her making her blush

"that is adorable," Aphrodite said after the confused glances she sighed "is it obvious he declined because of Annabeth he was a great boyfriend back then wasn't he honey"

Annabeth looked at her before speaking "wait you think we were dating back then whet they asked him, oh no he was just my best friend."

The romans, mortals and gods couldn't believe percy declined being minor god for Annabeth. The girls in the room thought _that is son sweet of him_ while the boys that didn't like percy _cough_ matt and his friends _cough_ thought _yeah right_

 **I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

 **"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**

 **"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning?**

"seaweed brain you are already considered a myth" Annabeth said

"like to who" percy challenge

"younger demigods, monsters and the mortals" sally said

"mosnters!?" the room yelled

"yeah they don't believe a demigod could be able to kill that many monsters" making percy blush at the looks and attention that he is getting.

 **What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that some day people would call** _ **you**_ **a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"**

 **My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**

"nope that's just mean" the room said

 **"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

 **Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

 **"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'"**

"really mr. D I am not that bad" percy said while the others snickered "I mean yes I have given you guys problems and sure I may be rebellious but I am good" the others nodded in agreement

 **He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.** **My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

The mortals jaws dropped to. _Did that really happen_ they all thought

 **"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

 **Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

 **"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**

 **More thunder.**

 **Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

 **Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

 **"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**

 **"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time- well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away- the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."**

 **Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.**

"well percy that is something we can agree with" zues said

 **"And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."**

 _ **"Di immortales,**_ **Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."**

"really you just confused me even more then I was" percy said mr. D glared at Percy but he didn't even flinch

 **I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

 **"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

 **Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

 **"Y-yes, Mr. D."**

"stop scaring grover Dionysus its not fair to him" Poseidon said defending his son's best friend.

"thank you lord poseidon" grover said

"stop with the lord I am not zues call me poseidon" he said with a smile. Camp Jupiter were amazed of how Poseidon acted he was like percy kind they started to feel guilty for judging him so harshly.

"okay thank you Poseidon"

 **"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

 **"You're a god."**

 **"Yes, child."**

 **"A god. You."**

"I didn't know he started at a young age," travis started

"percy Jackson the best person to call to" connor continued

"irritated or fight a god" they finished together after they were done the greeks were agreeing and the stoll's got hit behind there heads curtsey of katie

 _just how much has my son done_ Poseidon thought and worried for the life of his son

 **He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

"no he wouldn't I wouldn't let him" Poseidon said smiling at his older son who was talking to alexa.

 **"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**

 **"No. No, sir."**

 **The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

"I finally win in your face chiron" Dionysus jumping out of his throne and doing a happy dance

 **"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**

"uhg really again" Dionysus said annoyed and sat back to his throne

 **I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**

 **"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk,** _ **again,**_ **about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."**

 **Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."**

"stop scaring the satyr Dionysus" Demeter said

"Demeter the satyr has a name" Poseidon said making Demeter blush

"yeah… right grover I mean" she corrected herself

 **Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."**

 **He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

 **"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

"really percy you just found out the gods are real and you as of your friend was going to be okay " nico asked

"well duh plus I was just in shook"

 **Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

 **"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

 **"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

 **"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in** _ **America**_ **?"**

 **"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

 **"The what?"**

 **"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods."**

 **"And then they died."**

 **"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture.**

 **People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

 **It was all too much, especially the fact that** _ **I**_ **seemed to be included in Chiron's** _ **we,**_ **as if I were part of some club.**

 **"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"**

"well duh your Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon hero of Olympus" leo said making the room laugh and piper smacke him on the back of the head.

 **Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he was going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

"never say its impossible" the greek demigods said

 **"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to 'meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be smores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

 **And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**

 **I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

 **"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**

"well that's it who want to read the next chapter" Chris asked

"I will" Will said

 **Hey guys hope you liked it and remember I will try to update every week and if you want to know Alexa's story and maybe about the new council just comment it and I will work on it also if you guys want me to add more of the your favorite characters talking or more couple felling's from Thalico or any of them just comment and I will add them on the next chapter also I will add or take out most characters. Thank you so much keep this story in cheek and thank you so much and if you have any recommendations for next stories just leave it as a comment and I will work on thanks guys and here are blue cookies for everyone (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **\- Marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	10. authors note 3

**hey guys sorry about the grammar on the chapters i will try to fix them and read the chapter before i post.**

 **and I have written this in every chapter and I will say it again I DON'T own any Percy Jackson or hero of Olympus characters okay**

 **ps. how else to you guys want me to bring any characters from the series both PJO or HoO and I am sorry for the authors note I will try not to do any more because I also hate them but I need to make this clear**

 **-Marisabel12**


	11. lord of bathrooms

**HEY, guys heres a new chapter and I will try to post a new chapter soon. I am also working on a new story that I will be posting in the middle of the this story or after this stories done hope you like it**

 **I DON'T own any of the percy Jackson characters or of the heroes of Olympus okay heres the next chapter enjoy and plz comment .**

Nicos P.O.V.

 **I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom** Poseidon started

"cool" leo said

"is that how" travis started

"yup" percy said

"and why Annabeth was" Connor continued

"yup"

I looked back and the mortals confused of what they were talking about and I turn back to see the gods confused to. I look at Bianca again she looked like so happy being with me and thalia. I started to drift in thoughts but I was pulled out as my uncle started to read

 **Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving** **Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.**

"really percy only you would think of that" thalia said in between laughs while the room busted out laughing and making Percy blush a pink color

 **We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's** _ **him**_ **."**

"yeah that's him the greatest hero of all time" Annabeth said

"really wise girl can you just stop"

"nope"

 **Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable.**

" prissy we all know that you get uncomfortable when you have attention" Clarisse said

"then why do you give it to me"

"because you are WAY to modest "

 **I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.**

"can you do a flip" Apollo asked percy nodded his head "do a flip I command it"

percy got up from his seat and did a flip and looked at Apollo waiting for his reaction

"no no you have to make it big like when you showed us your water powers" Apollo said

percy then made the some of the water from the fountain to come. He did multiple flips and made the water turn as if it were a wheel when he stoped doing flips the water splashed on the everyone expect P,J, and Poseidon, then he lifted the water from them and in greek spelled out 'I love you wise girl' making Annabeth blush, the Aphrodite to coo, thalia and nico to gag.

"done. better?" percy asked Apollo  
"well duh see you could do it"

"wait why did you do it" Athena asked

"hes one of the few olympians that still like me in my time so" percy answered

 **I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane** **on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**

"wait you saw the oracle move" Apollo asked percy nodded his head in confusion "she hasn't moved in years"

"well now she does you know since Rachel became the oracle"

 **"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**

 **He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."**

 **"Somebody lives there?"**

"yes" the greek demigods said while the people that had to go up there shivered

 **"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."**

"that's true" Apollo said with a sad smile

 **I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**

"percy how can you notice the smallest things but not he obvious once" Rachel asked

"I don't know"

 **"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**

 **We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

"can they teach grover" thalia asked

"hey i have gotten better on them you know" grover responded

 **Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."**

"oh that makes sense" most of the room said

 **He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.** **I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music.**

"no" thalia and Annabeth said

"hey I have gotten better okay" grover said

 **I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**

"why are you so hard on grover I mean he did find two of the bring two of the big three kids and he brought luke and Annabeth" Poseidon said defeanding his sons friend.

 **"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**

 **Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable.** **To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

"but he did that" Annabeth said

 **"But he did that!"**

the room laughed while Annabeth blushed

 **"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**

 **I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault.**

"please tell me you don't blame yourself for it" Annabeth asked her boyfriend who looked away

 **I also felt really, really guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**

"but to be fair it was my fault" before anyone can protest he added something else "and grover's nervousness "

 **"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**

 **Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that** _ **was**_ **Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago.**

"stop it, it was my choise and I don't regret it gosh you make it sound as if it was his fault" thalia sai clearly annoyed

 **Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."**

 **"How old is he?"**

 **"Oh, twenty-eight."**

"what" the mortals screamed

 **"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**

 **"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**

"that horrible" alexa, Minerva, lucas and p.J. Said at the same time

 **"That's horrible."**

"you really are my kids and pj don't worry we mostly never change" percy said while the room laughed

 **"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."**

 **"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"**

"no it wasn't" the room looked at thalia saying _really_ "okay fine it was"

 **Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**

 **But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word** _ **death.**_

"again how do you catch the smallest things but not he big obvious signs" chris said looking at Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth turned cherry red making the CHB laugh.

 **The beginnings of an idea—a tiny, hopeful fire—started forming in my mind.**

"its always god to have hope" Hestia said percy smiled warmly to her

 **"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**

 **"Yes, child?"**

 **"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**

"please tell me hes not thinking" hades said

"he wouldn't" Athena said

"he would" Poseidon said

"he wouldn't" zues said they all looked at percy for in answer "I would"

"son do you ever give me a break on being worried about you" Poseidon asked with a small glint in his eyes saying yes but it was crushed when he said "probably not" I wish my dad showed how much he was worried for me but in knew that was I fat change.

 **Chiron's expression darkened.**

 **"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**

 **"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**

 **"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

 **As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.**

 **Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

 **"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**

 **"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**

 **"My own—?"**

 **"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."**

 **I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much),**

"well duh kelp head" thalia said to me percy did the mature thing he stuck his tongue at her which she returned.

 **the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheatre, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

 **Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

 **Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

" **wha do you do if it rains" pj. aked**

 **"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**

The room laughed at there similarities "I guess I don't really change" he said the laughter died since PJ. Looked disappointed "AWESOME" he yelled out making the room laugh again.

 **Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird.**

 **"We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**

 **Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake.**

"but I thought they were-" piper was cut of by Annabeth

"yeah we put more"

"what? why?" Apollo asked CHB stayed quite "fine don't tell I will eventually find out"

 **They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.**

 **Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.**

"mine/dad's" Hephaestus and his kids said he smiled at them looking proud of them

 **Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass.**

"mine/ mom's" Demeter and her children said.

 **Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at.**

"mine/dad's" Apollo and his kids said. He gave his kids a bright smile.

 **They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).**

 **In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

"you saw me" Hestia asked

"yeah I did but I didn't talked to you" percy said disappointed

 **The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.**

"mines/grampa/dad's" zues, thalia, Jason and Bianca said

 **Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**

"mines/grandma" hera and Bianca said.

 **"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**

 **"Correct," Chiron said.**

 **"Their cabins look empty."**

"like the should be" hera growled

"grandma does that mean you don't want me to play in there" Bianca said with big eyes fighting back tears

"no.. I mean sure you can play in there just remember to clean up before you leave" hera said in a kind voice that creped me out but not apparently not for Bianca because she had a big smile on.

 **Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."**

 **Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot.**

"that's one way to look at it" Athena said

 **Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**

 **I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.**

"mine/dad's/grandpa" Poseidon, both percy's, alexa, Minerva and lucas said and smiled at each other

 **It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one,**

"do you guys want know why" Poseidon asked the room nodded their heads "its because my brother zues has a big ego" the room laughed while zues glared at his brother.

 **but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway** **and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**

 **Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there.**

"it sounds amazing uncle p."

"it is" most of the greek demigods said including myself

"how would you know" Athena asked

"because if we need to talk, confess, or need advise we asked percy" they answered

"why" artemis asked

"because he's the best on giving advise and he as this vibe that says you can trust me and he treats us like family" the room answered

"come on guys you know I would help you at any time and I treat you like a family because we are one" percy said.

 **The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."**

 **Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**

 **Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists.**

"mines' dad's" ares and his kids said

 **The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.**

"hey" Clarisse said

"sorry" percy said rubbing his neck

 **I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed.**

 **"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk,**

"so true" the Greeks muttered around round the room

 **I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**

"we did in the war" the greeks mumbled. _What war?_ The gods seemed to asked us but we didn't answer

 **"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."**

 **He smiled down at me.** _ **"The**_ **Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**

"that's so cool" the mortals said

 **"But, shouldn't you be dead?"**

"wow straight to the point" I said the room laughed.

 **Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about** _ **should**_ **be. The truth is, I** _ **can't**_ **be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."**

"wow" the mortals said in a surprised voice

 **I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**

"that's so true" most of the room said agreeing with percy including myself

 **"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**

 **"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**

 **"Why depressing?"**

"because he watches people die all the time" Matt said

percy looked at piper asking something and piper nodded her head "matt be quite" matt then found himself not able to speak

 **Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.**

 **"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

 **The blonde girl**

"really still the blonde girl" anabeth asked but you could tell she was annoyed.

"yes" was percy's only response

 **I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

 **When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**

"were you" thalia asked her best friend

"no" Annabeth said but the red from her cheeks said a different thing and the whole room noticed it making the room laugh excluding Athena

 **I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek.**

"it was" Annabeth said recovering from the blush she had

 **There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.**

"it was an architecture book" Annabeth said happily

 **"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**

 **Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on** _ **old.**_

"hey" hermes said

"sorry but it was" percy said

 **The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ?**

"A caduceus" Athena said

 **A caduceus.**

Athena looked unpleased of having the same thoughts as percy

 **Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds.**

"wow hermes you have been bussy" Apollo said while artemis looked discussed

"what.. no have of those kids aren't mine they stay there because you guys" the said looking at the rest of the gods who looked ashamed "don't claim them expect Hephaestus who always does but any way they stay in my cabin so thay have somewhere to stay in"

"don't worry lord hermes, percy fixes that little problem" Annabeth said. hermes at percy "along with fair treatment to the other gods" she said looking at hades. My father seemed to hesitate for a moment but he put on a small smile knowing that Annabeth was talking to him.

"thank you percy" my dad and hermes said at the same time

"no problem it seemed more than fair to do" percy answered smiling at my dad and hermes.

 **Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.**

"wow that's bad" Apollo said

"you have no idea" the campers that lived in their said while there parents smiled sadly

 **Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

"well of course even we respect him" travis said with connor and their cabin agreeing with him

 **"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."**

 **He galloped away toward the archery range.**

 **I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.**

 **"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**

 **So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.**

"Yeah naturally" thalia said making the room laugh.

 **There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.**

 **Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."**

 **"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

 **I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."**

 **Everybody groaned.**

"why? Did they groaned" PJ. Asked

"well because mini me back then you were lucky to get claimed by your godly parent because sometimes they never did"

"why don't you clwaim them" PJ. Asked with big eyes the gods looked at the little boy not sure of how to answer "daddy do you ever clwaim me?" the little boy asked his father. Poseidon looked at sally waiting for the to help since he didn't know, sally then said "yes he does sweetie" and kisses him on the forehead while Poseidon smiled at his son

 **A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.**

 **"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."**

 **The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**

 **"This is Luke," She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor, for now."**

 **"For now?" I asked.**

 **"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."**

 **I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**

"wow perce you don't trust us" travis said faking being hurt he tried to but a hand on percy's shoulder but percy moved his shoulder back making travis miss.

"sorry but last time you touched me I was 50 dollars short and 5 drachmas" percy said.

 **I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.**

"so glad you noticed" the hermes kids said smiling at percy.

 **"How long will I be here?" I asked.**

 **"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**

 **"How long will that take?"**

 **The campers all laughed.**

"see even they laugh because that know seems impossible" hermes said trying to prove his point of the gods not claiming there kids which he did and cause the gods to feel ashamed.

 **"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

 **"I've already seen it."**

 **"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**

 **When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**

"ohh she pulled out the last name on you perce" I said,

"and you, Di Angelo will meet the end of my dagger" Annabeth said kindly but her eyes said something else that made me shiver and turn pale, from the corner of my eyes I saw that the gods looked impressed of my reaction

 **"What?"**

 **She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**

"oh but he is Annabeth" Aphrodite said happily making Annabeth blush and percy kiss her on the cheek.

 **"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"**

 **"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

"don't look at me like that okay I wanted to have a quest and prove myself" Annabeth said

"you did prove yourself wise girl" percy said putting a arm around Annabeth and pulling her closer cauting Annabeth to lay her head in his chest and Athena glare at percy but he didn't seem to notice.

 **"To get killed?"**

 **"To fight the Minotaur!**

"okay not any more okay but back then we all wished we had gotten a quest and don't try to lie because you know I am right" Annabeth said while hugging Percy.

 **What do you think we train for?"**

 **I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was** _ **the**_ **Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Then there's only one."**

 **"Yes."**

 **"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."**

" **Monsters don't die Percy. They can be killed, but they can't die."**

"oh thanks that helps" leo said sarcastically earing him a slap behind his head.

 **"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

"see he agrees with me" leo said

"well he didn't watch the video so" Annabeth said

 **"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them arche-types. Eventually, they re-form."**

 **I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"**

 **"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**

 **"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **"You talk in your sleep."**

"how would you know annabeth" Athena asked

"I had to feed him ambrosia and nectar every two hours, lady athena" Annabeth said hugging percy tighter.

 **"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"**

 **Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.**

"can that happen" leo asked the room turned to look at hades for an answer.

"yes that can happen "

 **"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

 **"Look, is there anything we** _ **can**_ **say without it thundering?" I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**

 **I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**

 **She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**

 **"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said.** **"She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**

The room looked at sally giving her a sad smile

 **"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**

 **"He's dead. I never knew him."**

Poseidon flinched at the words

 **Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids.**

"I did" Annabeth said

 **"Your father's not dead, Percy."**

 **"How can you say that? You know him?"**

 **"No, of course not."**

"well that's just unacceptable" Poseidon said he got up and walked over to Annabeth and said with a smile similar to Percy's "hi I am Poseidon, god of the seas and Percy's father, nice to meet you" he took out his hand to shake her hand

"Poseidon stop being an idiotic" Athena said "Annabeth you don't have to-"

"hi I am Annabeth chase architect of Olympus and percy's girlfriend" Annabeth said shaking his hand and playing her part, I looked back at Athena and see a bit of betray and shooker written all over her face

 **"Then how can you say—"**

 **"Because I know** _ **you.**_ **You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."**

 **"You don't know anything about me."**

"actually she does kelp head" thalia said

 **"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

 **"How—"**

 **"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

"great Annabeth now he's going to fell embarrassed" thalia said

 **I tried to swallow my embarrassment.**

"see I told you" thalia screamed out making sure everyone knew she was right

"no one doubted you thalia" I said making her blush and artemis glare at me

 **"What does that have to do with anything?"**

 **"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek.** **And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

 **"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"**

 **"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

"actually Annabeth percy is not like us" Katie said while percy gave her a fake look of betrayal

"yeah I guess your right" Annabeth said

"wait is it good or bad that I am not like you guys" percy asked

CHB looked at each other before answering "good" percy sighted in relief.

 **"Ambrosia and nectar."**

 **"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid.**

 **It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead.**

"wow" the mortals said in a shocker while CHB snickered with Apollo and hermes

 **Face it. You're a half-blood."**

 **A half-blood.**

 **I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**

"uhh when can we ask you questions" Athena said looking at the demigods

"when we finish the books lady athena" percy said. I note fell from the sky and Annabeth read it

"okay I guess after we read the 8th chapter" Annabeth said clearly nervous.

 **Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**

 **I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

"hey" Clarisse said

"sorry"

 **"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

 **"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."**

 _ **''Erre es korakas!"**_ **Annabeth said, which I somehow under stood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded.**

"Annabeth don't say things like that" Athena said

"I can talk just like how I feel, lady athena" Annabeth said hugging percy. I note fell from the sky and landed on her lap she read it and her eyes got stormier she got up and she looked up and she yelled "I DON'T CARE LEAVE ME ALONE" making everyone jump but percy. another note fell form the sky and as she red it her eyes became more stormier "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MADE YOUR DECISOIN LONG AGO SO LEAVE ME ALONE" she yelled another note fell from the sky and percy cough it before she read. He pulled her towards the couch and whispered some things in her ear making her calm down he gave her the note and she yelled again "I DON'T REGRET IT OKAY I REGREAT-"

"annabeth please calm down okay we can get through it but you have to calm down" percy said he pulled her towards the couch and she buried her head in percy's neck. Cabin 6 and Athena looked at percy for answers but he just ignored them. Thalia and I looked at each other asking the same question _whats going on?_

 **"You don't stand a chance."**

 **"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat.**

 **She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**

 **"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**

 **I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**

 **Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

 **"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

"burn" the stolls said reviving a cold shower

 **Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbie's, Prissy."**

 **"Percy."**

 **"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**

 **"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.**

 **"Stay out of it, wise girl."**

"OMFG" thalia yelled "that's were" percy nodded his head "but I thought" percy shook his head. I totally got it but my the looks of the mortlas gods and romans they didn't get it.

 **Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.**

"boys" artemis said "always think they can do things on their own"

"uhh actually lady artemis his not wrong they we actually sometimes to have to or else we get pushed around" Annabeth said calmed down

 **I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**

 **I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron.** **She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I** _ **could**_ **think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.**

"yeah how come the bathrooms can't be better then what they are" percy complained

"because they can't" zues said

"but why not" both of the percy's asked with big eyes making it really hard for zues to answer or at least that's what I though.

"okay fine will make them better"

"thank you uncle zues" P.J. said which made zues smile at him.

 **Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**

"well duh it was the rain and because you lost your mother" ares said

"ares shut up okay or I will slap you" Aphrodite said. She looked in her hand mirror and I could tell she was angry about something but I didn't know what she was mad about.

 **"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."**

"sorry percy" Clarisse said percy just smiled in response and said "its okay"

 **Her friends snickered.**

 **Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**

"I am sorry percy its my fault" Annabeth said looking ashamed

"Annabeth no its no you didn't do anyhting" Athena said

"that's exactly my point lay Athena should have helped if instead of just watching it happen"

"hey it turned out okay at the end wise girl so don't worry" percy said embracing her in a hug. "and can all of you stop apologizing from know one because I forgave you all a long time ago okay" the room smiled at percy's words while the Athena cabin and the goddesses herself keeped wondering why Annabeth didn't call her mom or mother or at least that's what I thought.

 **Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets.**

Ares started to bounce out of his chair while chris tried to comfort his girlfriend.

 **I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.**

"your stubborn just like your father" sally said looking at Poseidon

"me?" Poseidon said "I may be a bit stubborn but I think he got it from you?" he said looking at sally

"actually I got it from both of you" percy said making them both smile at him.

 **Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach.**

"oh no" ares said and glared at percy who was just looking at Clarisse 'sorry' he mouthed 'its fine a deserved it' Clarisse said.

 **I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**

The ares cabin and himself glared a percy but nothing seemed to affect him

 **I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.**

The room was about to explode with laughter but when percy glared saying no one laugh the room smiled but didn't laugh not wanting to face percy. Clarise smiled at percy as a thanks which he returned

 **She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her.**

"oh no" the room thought.

 **But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**

The people in the room were shocked and stared at percy who was talking to Minerva making giggle.

 **As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**

"awesome" the stolls shouted. While the room was agreeing Katie hit them both behind their heads

 **The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared.**

The room laughed while percy tried to comfort Annabeth even though he had a smile on which Annabeth didn't really appreciate.

 **She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock. I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.**

"cool" leo said "so if a pushed you in the ocean you could come out completely dry" percy nodded his head

 **I stood up, my legs shaky.**

 **Annabeth said, "How did you ..."**

 **"I don't know."**

"before you say something I do know now" percy said

"sure you do I bet that didn't even happen" matt said

"okay how many of you don't believe me" percy asked half of the mortals raised there hands "okay then do you guys want to test it" they nodded their heads and percy got a spark of mischief in his eyes. he closed his eyes and the greek demigods including myself made a face expression saying _oh no._ the mortals looked around waiting fro something but nothing happened, and we demigods sighed in relief

"see nothing happened" matt said with the other mortals agreeing the greek demigods looked at each other with a face expression saying _really he just jinxed it_. Percy then gave them a bright smile, the next thing they new they were covered with water expect Clarisse, lucas and Minerva, alexa and her friends, thalia, piper Bianca, hazel, annie, sally, Poseidon, P.j. and most of the greek campers like me.

"you where saying" percy said

"percy really why didn't they get wet and we did" Laura daughter of venus said pointing at most of the greek demigods

"because what the fun in that but if you want them wet okay" percy then made the water from the fountains hit them, Minerva and lucas giggled while alexa and her friends laughed and Annabeth smiled. After a few seconds percy took the water that landed on the greeks off and send it to the fountains

"okay lets continue" percy said waiting fro his dad to continue

"uhh percy what about them" poseiodn said gesturing to the romans, gods and mortals who looked ready to explode in anger

"oh right" percy said. He lifted his hand and made the water do back to the lake wear he got it from leaving them dry but with their hair a bit moist. "okay done"

 **We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage.**

"I wonder why oh that's right she was soaked with toilet water " leo said

"shut it Valdez" Clarisse growled

 **She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."**

 **I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**

"go percy" Apollo and hermes said

"are you sure your not a legacy of me" they asked his at the same time

"no hes not his a legacy of mines" they said together again "stop saying whatever I am saying" they were quite for a few seconds before saying together

"ugh stop it"

 **Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.**

 **Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**

"both and something about capture the flag" Annabeth said

while percy muttered something about worst game of capture the flag.

" **What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**

 **"I'm thinking," She said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

"yeah as bait" percy pouted

"I' m sorry okay" Annabeth said and kissed him on the check

"wait as bait" Poseidon asked "what happened"

"umm nothing really and I didn't get hurt because of Annabeth" percy said calming down his father "I think" he muttered

 **hey guys I am so sorry I haven't up dated for a long time but I will try to post 2 or 1 chapter per week. Thanks some much for the reviews and I don't own any of the characters rick does.** **Hey guys hope you liked it and remember I will try to update every week and if you want to know Alexa's story and maybe about the new council just comment it and I will work on it also if you guys want me to add more of the your favorite characters talking or more couple felling's from Thalico or any of them just comment and I will add them on the next chapter also I will add or take out most characters. Thank you so much keep this story in cheek and thank you so much and if you have any recommendations for next stories just leave it as a comment and I will work on thanks guys and here are blue cookies for everyone (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **\- Marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	12. dinner goes smoke

**HEY guys heres a new chapter hope you like it. I tried to add more couple but mostly percabeth and I am so sorry about my grammar also I may be posting a chapter or two eah month since I am getting ready to back to school but I will try. I don't own any of the character of the POJ series or the HoO or the amazing book only rick and the publishers of the book but I DON'T own any of the characters guys really. HERES the next chapter hope you like it. the parts written in blod are NOT mine okay they are from the amazing book writter rick rioardan.**

* * *

 **Athena P.O.V.**

" **My Dinner goes up in Smoke."** Connor started.

 **Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet.**

"it was actually both and also what did you expect Perce the camp is pretty small" travis said

"yeah what was I thinking" the sea spawn said making the room laugh. _Uhg why did Annabeth have to fall for him?_

 **She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man),**

"really Percy its PAN" Grover said a but annoyed

"Well G-man how was I suppose to know that was pan if I barely got there and I am sorry okay" Percy said sincerely making Grover smiled at him.

 **and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.**

 **Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.**

 **"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."**

 **"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."**

"well at least he apoligized" hera said and for some reason the greek demigods glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. _why did they glare at her? i didn't know and i was going to ask at the end of chapter 8._

" **Whatever."**

"wow Annabeth why are you giving him the cold shoulder" thalia joked.

 **"It wasn't my fault."**

"well if you want to go by facts it was his fault but also clarisse's for challenging him" kelp for brains said and the room agreed with him including my kids but especially annabeth. i looked over to annie and saw her playing with PJ. and his father making her laugh. i looked over to annabeth and saw she was laughing with percy and blushing a bit.

 **She looked at me skeptically, and I realized it was my fault.**

"well duh percy" apollo said

 **I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. I didn't understand how. But the toilets had responded to me. I had become one with the plumbing.**

the room exploded with laughter but my sister, artemis and i just smiled.

"became one with the plumbing classic" the stolls siad making the room laugh even more

 **"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.**

 **"Who?"**

 **"Not who. What.**

"uh annabeth I am pretty sure rachael isn't i a what" will said

"i meant the old one" annabeth siad then shivered like a few of the other demigods from camp half blood.

 **The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."**

 **I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once.**

"yeah how come i never get a straight answer from anyone" the sea spawn asked his friends and annabeth but they didn't asnwer and he sighned and closed his eyes while his friends looked down a bit ashamed.

 **I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below.**

"ahh the water naidas" the guys said exept for the mortals and most of the boys that had girlfriends but ares looked dreamly thinking about them while percy looked at annabeth and told her sweet things i prosume because she blushed making percy rap his arm around her and pull her closer to his chest. _why did my daughter have to fall for the son of the my rival?_

 **They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend.**

"in a way you kind of are son" kelp head told his son who shurgged like if he didnt care.

 **I didn't know what else to do. I waved back.**

"of course you did" i heard annabeth said a bit anoyed. percy just chuckled and pulled her closer to him causing her to hug him a bit tighter.

 **"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."**

"wow annaebth you don't need to get jealous" lucy from the aphrodite said making anabeth burry her head in percy's chest "wait a minute does that mean that you liked him since you were twelve"annabeth did't respond for a few seconds but then said in a low voice "maybe"

"aww that is SO cute"she squeled with her cabin making me deaf for a few minutes like the whole room.

 **"Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."**

"wait let me get this straight you defeated a kindly one, the minataur with your bare hands, though your mom was dead, found out your best friends was a saytr, meet a god, found out your teacher was a centaur and found out about our wold"hermes said "and naidas make you want to leave" percy nodded his head

"you percy are one wierd kid" apollo said "i mean come on niadas?!"

"well i think its good because it means he doesn't have a perver bone in his body unlike some guys or gods" annabeth said looking at the mortals boys and the gods **(when i say 'gods'i mean the male olympians)** and demigods **(when I say 'demigods' I mean the guys)** in the room who were currently whistling innocently and looking at the roof expect poseidon who was rubbing his neck shepishly and talking to sally.

 **Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."**

 **"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"**

"hey we are not meantally disturbed" piper said then she added "well we aren't but leo i am not so sure" making the room laugh and ignored the

"hey" from leo

 **"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."**

 **"Half-human and half-what?"**

"really?!" the romans said

 **"I think you know."**

 **I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did. I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad.**

 **"God," I said. "Half-god."**

 **Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."**

 **"That's ...**

"amazing" apollo siad

"cool" hermes said

"wonderful" zues said

"awsome" hades said

"extraordinary"ares said

"shocking" poseidon said

 **crazy."**

"yeah i gues its also crazy" they said

 **"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"**

"no" my sisters, aunts and i said glaring at the gods.

 **"But those are just—" I almost said myths again. Then I remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, I might be considered a myth.**

"acually you are already a myth to the younger campers seaweed brain" annabeth said and thalia and nico agreed with her making her boyfriend blush.

 **"But if all the kids here are half-gods—"**

 **"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."**

 **"Then who's your dad?"**

 **Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.**

"you did" annabeth said and looked down sad. _what happen?_ i asked myself. the sea spaw then pulled anabeth closer and she smiled at him.

 **"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."**

 **"He's human."**

 **"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"**

artemis smiled at annabeth but she didn't notice since she was laughing quitely from what percy told her.

 **"Who's your mom, then?"**

 **"Cabin six."**

"really annabeth you know he wouldn't know" thalia asked and annabeth just shrugged

 **"Meaning?"**

 **Annabeth straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."**

I looked over to my children and they smiled at me which i returned. i looked over to annie and she smilled brightly at me like a gave her her favorite present for her birthday and i gave her a smile to. My gaze turned to annabeth, she was looking at the percy with sadness in he eye, he gave her a small smile and pulled her in for a hug. _what happen?_ I asked myself.

 **Okay, I thought. Why not?**

annabeth pulled away from the hug and looked at him "what does that mean" she asked. he pulled her close and whispered something in her ear making her blush a light pink and nodded her head understanding.

 **"And my dad?"**

 **"Undetermined,"**

"daddy when will you clwaim me" PJ. asked his father

"uhh i don't-"

"don't worry mini me he does soon" percy saved his father.

 **Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."**

 **"Except my mother. She knew."**

"yes i did" sally said messing with PJ's hair making it more messier.

 **"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."**

 **"My dad would have. He loved her."**

Poseidon leaned into sally and whispired something to sally making her blush to a color of pink.

 **Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble.**

"yeah sorry seaweed brain" annabeth said she while she played with her daughters, miverna's hair who was on her lap. percy just pulled annabeth and his daughter closer and kissed her forehead. _why did my daughter have to fall for a sea spaw?_ i looked over to look at annie and PJ. and saw that they were laughing and playing around. _even in this age she still likes him? why?_

 **"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."**

"why sometimes" annie asked my aunts,uncles,brothers and sistes and i. we all looked away from the demigods. _why didn't we claim all of them? its not fair to them?_

 **"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"**

 **Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."**

 _we dont do thay do we?_ i asked i looked over to the demigods and saw that they avoided every gods glance exept for sally's. the seven plus will, thalia, nico, and all looked over to her and she gave them a smile and they smiled at her.

 **I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come.**

 _is that how they acted when we didn't claim them?_ i asked myself.

"why can't you just claim them. they seem sad" annie asked. we goddesses looked down while the gods tried but failed to not seem guilty.

 **I'd known kids like that at YancyAcademy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them.**

"thats not very nice" hera said. all the demigods agreed with her but most of the campers from camp half blood agreed but sesitated a bit to agree with her.

 **But gods should behave better.**

"yeah but they don't" annabeth grmbled quitely but everyone hear her. percy pulled annabeth and miverna closer to him and the demigods looked as if they silently agreed with her while the mortals looked confused and we looked down guilty.

 **"So I'm stuck here," I said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"**

 **"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force.**

"hey" demeter and aphrodite said

"sorry i didn't mean it like that" annabeth said

"yeah piper and katie are very powerful" percy siad defending my daughter. katie and piper smiled at the couple "and they have saved us atleast once"

 **The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off.**

the mortals looked a bit afraid from what connor just read.

 **A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."**

 **"So monsters can't get in here?"**

 **Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."**

 **"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"**

the demigods all looked at the hermes or mercury kids.

 **"Practice fights. Practical jokes."**

 **"Practical jokes?"**

"hey we stoped after the accident percy had okay" the stoll's said together.

"what happen to percy" kelp for brains asked clearly worried for his son, non of the greek demigods answered.

" it doesn't happen to him when his twelve right" th room stayed quite

"great just great" i heard him mumbel to himself. Sally but her hand on his shoulder telling him silently that their son would be fine.

 **"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."**

 **"So ... you're a year-rounder?"**

 **Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.**

 **"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."**

 **"Why did you come so young?"**

 **She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."**

"wow annabeth don't need to be harsh" travis said earning my daughters dagger right next to his ear. he looked over to annabeth and saw her playing with minerva "i think this is your's" he said and handed her the dagger.

 **"Oh." I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"**

 **"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."**

 **"Unless?"**

 **"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time …"**

 **Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.**

"you are very observant" i told percy. the room seemed suprised a complimented him.

 **"Back in the sick room," I said, "when you were feeding me that stuff—"**

 **"Ambrosia."**

 **"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."**

 **Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"**

"well duh because of goat boy and chiron" will said.

 **"Well... no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"**

"see i was right" wiil said

"no one siad you werent will" jason said.

"touche"

 **She clenched her fists.**

 **"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."**

 **"You've been to Olympus?"**

"annabeth i think that your just confusing him even more" leo said. i looked over to the romans and they looked a bit jealous that camp half blood got to go to olympus and they don't. serves them right for everything the have done, my roman side keeped telling me.

 **"Some of us year-rounders—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."**

"octavian that is enough" reyna said, Octavian looked like he was going to protest but percy glared at him. _why did the romans have to come here._

 **"But... how did you get there?"**

 **"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already.**

 **"You are a New Yorker, right?"**

 **"Oh, sure." As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out.**

"good" annabeth said plasing minerva in between percy and her.

 **"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen.**

i was hoping zues didn't figure out and he didn't but the other goddesses that didn't know figured it and poseidon connected the dots to he knows. the campers from CHB sighned in realif that he didn't figure it out.

 **And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares.**

to prove that point ares glared at me and i returned it with my own.

 **And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon.**

"why can't ou be more like your kids" aphrodite said "i mean look malcom and percy get along. why cant you guys just be friends?"

i thought about it for a momment and as did poseidon.

"i guess we can try to be friends" he said and i nodded in agreement. the other gods seemed to be happy as did the CHB demigods.

 **But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together.**

"you do not want to be their enemis when they are working together" travis said

"why" artemis asked

"because percy and annabeth alone are great fighters but together they are stronger, undefeatabe and powerful" katie said. all eyes fell on the couple, they were looking at each other and they smilled. out of no where a note fell and landed on minerva, she handed it to alexa since she thought her parents where a bit bussy.

"it says that that after the his book inseated of reading the sea of mosters will be written a short story about how my mom and dad celebrated their one month annaversary" alexa said

 **I thought you might know something."**

"he knows something" nico pointed out

 **I shook my head. I wished I could help her,**

rachael snorted "percy you always want to help someone" she said

 **but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions.**

 **"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem …"**

 **I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. She told me to go on, she'd catch me later. I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.**

 **Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers.**

"US" the hermes cabin yelled.

 **Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my minotaur horn.**

 **The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.**

 **"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."**

 **I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part.**

"he wasn't" the stolls said with sadness.

 **I said, "Thanks."**

 **"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"**

 **"I don't belong here," I said. "I don't even believe in gods."**

the gods exept poseidon glared at him but it didn't seem to affect him because he continued to talk to alexa.

 **"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."**

 **The bitterness in his voice surprised me, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.**

 **"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked.**

 **He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me,**

thalia muttered something quitely but we couldn't hear what she said.

 **but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."**

 **"The wing-footed messenger guy."**

"well that's another way to call me" hermes said with a smile, the room exploded with laughter.

 **"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."**

 **I figured Luke didn't mean to call me a nobody. He just had a lot on his mind.**

chirs and clarisse muttered something so only thalia and nico heard her and they seemed to agree with them.

 **"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.**

 **"Once."**

 **I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.**

"no" was all thalia and annabeth said.

 **Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."**

"i like it better when percy says it" grover said the rest of camp half blood seemed to agree with him.

"isn't it the same as every person says it" artemis asked

"no" will said and turned to look at percy "percy why are you nice to all of us and care about us"

percy looked confused for a few seconds. then he smiled and said "well of course i care about every camper we are a family and we have to take care of each other." he clearly believed on what he said and so did the rest of the of the room. the younger campers of CHB smilled at him and it was clear that they admired him the older campers it was obvious they saw him as a brother.

 **He seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful for that, because an older guy like him—even if he was a counselor—should've steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like me. But Luke had welcomed me into the cabin. He'd even stolen me some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for me all day.**

"hey i should you around camp" annabeth said a bit affended. percy looked at her and they seemed to be having a silent conversation and they seemed to have them alot because CHB campers looked annoyyed.

"fine" annabeth said.

 **I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"**

 **Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."**

"dont we all" percy muttered clarisse, annabeth, thalia, nico and a few others agreed.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests.**

 **Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy plus the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until...somebody special came to the camp."**

 **"Somebody special?"**

 **"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime."**

"did not" annabeth said with a bit of anger

 **The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.**

"perks of being my son or grandson or grandaughter" barnacle brain said looking at his younger son, older son and alexa minerva and lucas.

 **Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"**

 **The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.**

 **We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods— and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.**

"tree nymphs and the girl you saw was mapel shes really sweet" grover said the campers from camp half-blood agreed.

 **In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.**

 **At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.**

 **I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.**

 **Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.**

eyes fell on my kids and i smiled at them.

 **Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down,**

"i wasn't" clarisse said and rested her head on chirs's shoulder.

 **because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.**

 **Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"**

 **Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"**

"thank you" apollo said while getting up from his throne and putting his hands up. artemis grabbeed the back of his shirt and pulled him down and threaten him i guess because he started paled.

 **Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—non-alcoholic, of course."**

 **I said, "Cherry Coke."**

 **The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.**

 **Then I had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke."**

the room smiled happily.

 **The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt.**

 **I took a cautious sip. Perfect.**

 **I drank a toast to my mother.**

the rooms smiled at what he did and a few were sad of what happen to her with the minautor.

 **She's not gone, I told myself. Not permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday...**

"you would you really go to the underworld for her" demeter asked

"yeah and i did" percy said. i noticed that when he said it poseidon had his worried expresion on.

 **"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.**

 **I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion.**

 **I wondered if they were going for dessert or something.**

"i wish" leo siad

 **"Come on," Luke told me.**

 **As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest straw berry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.**

 **Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."**

"really?" annie and PJ. asked. they looked at each other before giggling.

 **"You're kidding."**

 **His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.**

 **Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."**

 **I was next.**

 **I wished I knew what god's name to say.**

 **Finally, I made a silent plea. Whoever you are, tell me. Please.**

poseidon smiled at PJ. and annie.

 **I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.**

 **When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.**

"of course not" ares said.

 **It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.**

"ares tried for a week" apollo said

"that was stupid" artemis said

"your missing the important question" leo said while the rest of the boys agreed with him exept percy peter and charlie. "did he last"the girls in the room face-pamled

"no he only lasted till the third" herme's said with a laugh.

 **When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.**

 **Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats.**

 **Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."**

 **A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.**

the ares cabin glared at percy

 **"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."**

 **Chiron murmured something.**

 **"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."**

 **Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along.**

"when are they not" nico asked

"when the ares cabin cursed their cabin" rachel siad

 **We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home.**

the whole room smiled at his words.

 **Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.**

 **My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite.**

The girls in the room cooed making Percy and PJ blush a deep red and Annie and Annabeth to giggle of how they look though annabeth glared at the mortal and roman girls.

 **When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.**

 **That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.**

 **I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.**

"What does that mean" barnacle brain asked worried he asked lookingat his son, the sea spawn and the other demigods then found there shoes more interesting. I turned to look back at fish face; he had more white and grey hair.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you liked it and i am sorry for not updating for a long time but i had a family problem but anyways everythings fine and i am back on working on the story and i will try to to get to chapter 11 on** _ **the lighting theif**_ **before i go to back to school on the 8th on sep. (ugh school; drama,stress and problems). anyways I will work on it also if you guys want me to add more of the your favorite characters talking or more couple felling's from Thalico or any of them just comment and I will add them on the next chapter also I will add or take out most characters. sorry for not many couple fellings but i had just had to give you guys a knew chapter.**

 **P.S if you want to know Alexa's story and maybe about the new council just comment it and i DONT own any on the characters but my own.**

 **Thank you so much keep this story in cheek and thank you so much and if you have any recommendations for next stories just leave it as a comment and I will work on thanks guys and here are blue cookies for everyone (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **\- Marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	13. capture the flag

**Hey it's me again. So I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. I would like to discuss a certain review I got and since it was by a guest I have to do it here. I was told I was breaking a rule by putting it up. I have put up a disclaimer on all my chapters and I'm not claiming that I did anything that I didn't do. I also do not appreciate it that you were being a little rude. I'm sorry if I have offended you by anything I say but I just wish to discuss this. anyways here's a new chapter hope you like it and guys i really am hoping to finish chapter 11 on the lighing theif before i go to school. plz review/follow/favorite this story**

 **Also I do not own PJO or HoO. They both belong to Rick Riordan, who I am not. I respect him and his work, which is why I'm doing this.**

* * *

 **no ones P.O.V.**

 **"We Capture a Flag,"** alexa started.

 **The next few days I settled into a routine that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.**

"that is normall" chirs said "you know after you get used to it" the greeks nodded in agrement while octavian was telling reyna that the greeks were danguerous and why can't their fauns help them and ocativan was getting in reynas last nerve but she tried to keep her cool.

 **Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth,**

"aww look you guys are already inseprebel already" lucy said and her cabin sricked in agremment making the people in the room a few seconds deaf.

 **and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird.**

"in the beging yes"clarisse said

 **I discovered Annabeth was right**

"when am i not" she asked the room. thalia and nico semmed to be trying to find the one time because they keeped saying

"what about... no, the day... no, how about... no"

the rest of camp half blood but the athena cabin and percy refused to think that annabeth was always right soon they started to think of some times but they couldn't think of nothing. they turned to glare at annabeth and she had a smile.

"i am guessing you couldn't think of any" annabeth said the greeks nodded their head slowly.

 **about my dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English.**

 **After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.**

 **The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at. Chiron tried to teach me archery,**

thalia started to laugh with nico "well that's not going to end well" thalia said in between laughs.

 **but we found out pretty quick I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow.**

"see" nico said laughing again.

 **He didn't complain, even when he had to de-snag a stray arrow out of his tail.**

the room was filled with laughter while percy blushed making annabeth laugh.

 **Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust.**

"you too i though it was just me and jason" leo said with jason nodding his head agreeing with him.

"nope your not the only one" percy said.

 **They told me not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods.**

the goddesses in the room glared at the gods while they looked up and wistled innoccenty exept hephaestus who was working on a neckalace much to aphrodites annoyence and poseidon who was rubbing his neck shepishly and lookingat sally.

 **But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.**

"see he gets us" the demigod boys in the room said while the girls rolled their eyes.

 **And wrestling? Forget it. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize me.**

ares and his kids cheered on clarisse while she smilled and the rest of the room rolled their eyes.

 **"There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in my ear.**

"yeah that's my daughter" ares cheered making her bluch a bit

 **The only thing I really excelled at was canoeing,**

"well you are the son of poseidon" hades said with the the room agreeing with him but poseidon and percy who rolled their eyes at the same it.

 **and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur.**

"true" the greeks siad

"thanks guys feeling the love" percy said trying but failing to look a bit anoyyed especially with the small smile he had and they smiled at him.

 **I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me, trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. I wasn't as strong as the Ares kids,**

"dam right your not" ares said. one he said dam thalia, grover, nico and percy started to laugh and everyone in the room gave them a wierd look.

"sorry inside joke" was all percy said. after they calmed down annabeth muttered "because his stronger" even though she muttered it the mortals and romans heard it and looked at percy but the gods didnt hear and the greeks already knew but that was something the ares cabin wasn't happy about.

"what was that annabet" athena asked her daughter

"oh nothing lady athena" annabeth said and silently told her alexa to continue reading.

 **or as good at archery as the Apollo kids.**

 **I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork**

"no but you can learn from me comander of the argo 2" leo said and percy just ignored him.

"leo shut up" piper said using her charmspeak a second later leo found it hard to open his moth.

 **or—gods forbid— Dionysus's way with vine plants.**

"the feelings are mutual perry" mr. D said and whent back to his 'wine weekly' magazine

"really thats not even my real name" percy complained

 **Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. But I got the feeling he was just trying to make me feel better. He really didn't know what to make of me either.**

 **Despite all that, I liked camp. I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry, fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night.**

"you right i don't even hear those noises anymore" annabeth said with the rest of the campers agreeing with her. for the romans that place seemed pretty cool with a training and places to have fun. the mortals though it was cool too.

 **I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad. Nothing came.**

 **Just that warm feeling I'd always had, like the memory of his smile.**

poseidon smilled at his older son. the other demigods tried to hide their jealousy but it was hard and the gods tried not to look guilty for never trying to see them.

 **I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back...**

"their is a way" hades said when everyone looked at him

 **I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes.**

hermes frowned at those words he never meant for his son to resent him

 **So okay, maybe gods had important things to do.**

"yes we do" zues said with a few of the gods agreeing with him like ares and hera while the other tried not to look guilty.

 **But couldn't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something?**

the gods guiltyness was a bit more worst now. Some goddeses like athena and demeter tried to look at their kids but all of the demigods etheir were looking at the celling or their shoes obiviously trying not to look at them while percy and annabeth just pulled their kids closer like thalia and nico were.

 **Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air.**

to prove the point mr. D made a diet coke appear.

 **Why couldn't my dad, whoever he was, make a phone appear?**

"do you all feel like that" aphrodite asked carefully. the campers from camp half blood seemed to hesitate but at the end they all nodded their head. making them, their parent fell worst.

 **Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword-fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.**

 **We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good.**

"great yor reflexes are great seaweed brain" annabeth said.

 **The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long.**

"riptide is the only blade for me" percy said taking it out and twirling it around his fingures.

 **Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.**

 **We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.**

"yeah that's the reason" nico said bitterly, CHB understood what he meant but the gods, romans and mortals didn't.

 **"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."**

"no anymore that title is taken" travis started

"by the greates hero of all" connor continued

"percy jackson" chirs finished for them. the room was in shook, the best swordsman.

 **"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said.**

 **The camper snorted.**

"that was me" connor said.

 **Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised. "Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap!**

"i love those effects" leo said while the athena cabin agreed with him. hermes was grining like a maniac while poseidon was frowing at the though of his son getting hurt.

 **By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, I did the same.**

hermes started to frown while CHB and poseidon started to smile.

 **Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.**

"cue percy kicks but time" leo shouted

 **"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."**

 **Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.**

"wow i love that show" thalia said while nico agreed with her.

 **The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.**

 **"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."**

"he percy how long did it take you to learn it" jason asked

"i don't know"

 **He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand.**

 **"Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"**

 **I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own.**

"wait water gives him energy" reyna asked

"yes another perk of being my son or grandchildren" poseidon said.

 **Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force.**

the people who aparticipated in the war all looked at each other

 **The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn't right.**

"hold on prissy" clarisse said not wanting this good fight to end.

 **I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down, so I figured, What the heck?**

 **I tried the disarming maneuver.**

the people in the room were leaning from their seats waiting to see what happens.

 **My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.**

 **clang.**

the people in the room leaned more almost falling off of the couches waiting of see who lost.

 **Luke's sword rattled against the stones.**

"uh i guess a couple of seconds" percy said as if it was no big deal while the rest of the people in the room looked at him in amazment.

 **The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.**

 **The other campers were silent.**

 **I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."**

"really perce only you would apoligize" will said while he rolled his eyes.

"he just though he did something wrong" hestia said deafenting percy.

 **For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.**

"well you did just beat him" annabeth said and gave a him a quick kiss

 **"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"**

 **I didn't want to. The short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me. But Luke insisted.**

"it doesn't last that long does it" peter asked percy. percy shook his head sadly

 **This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor.**

 **After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"**

 **Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword..."**

"a h*** lot of damage" nico said

" nico watch your language" sally said "their are kids present and not to mention your daughter"

"yeah sorry but its true" nico said and both camps agreed but then turned to look at his daughter "dont say what i just said got it"

"yes daddy" bianca said and did a soldier solute tha caused nico to smile at his daughters tatics.

 **Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall.**

"see its not just us it was a near death exprience for him too in the begigging" piper said.

"ah that was my near death expiriance but now its probably the very last to my close to death expiriance" percy said and annabeth nodded sadly agreeing with him making poseidon worry about his son even more.

 **Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms.**

matt and his friends keeped quite affraid of upsetting the jackson family but matt whispired quietly enoff for all of his friends to hear him say "wimp". His friends and him were laughing and snikering quietly. after a few minutes of still laughing the room was getting anoyed of them and alexa was getting tired of hearing them so she looked over to them and glared at him with her stormy grey eyes saying SHUT UP! with her glare matt and his friends stoped laughing and alexa smiled satified and continued reading.

 **We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.**

 **His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.**

 **"Fine," he said. "Just great."**

the demigods exept ocatavina who could care less if him and the gods exept MR, D ares and zues looked over to gorver and gave him a look saying _really?_

"okay no" grover confested and looked down. all of grovers closes friends glared and Mr. D including annie, PJ. and most of the olympians but zues who could care less of him and ares who was sharpining him spear.

 **"So your career's still on track?"**

 **He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"**

 **"Well... no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was,**

 **nico and the stoll' opened their mouths to say something alexa cut them off.**

"don't say a word" alexa worned them and they imidiatly shut up.

 **but it didn't seem like the right time to ask. "He just said you had big plans, you know ... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"**

 **Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."**

 **My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"**

 **"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want me along?"**

"of course he'd would want you along"annabeth said and the people that knew percy more nodded thier head like thalia, nico, will, clarisse, chirs, katie and the stolls

 **"Of course I'd want you along!"**

the room laughed at the couples similaratys. while annabeth muttered "at least i was right"

 **Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."**

 **I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins.**

 **"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."**

"yes but it's also for my hunters or less where would they stay" artemis reasoned. the room nodded in understandment.

 **"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?"**

 **Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals.**

"no i wouldn't because apperantly that's my husbands job" hera said and glared at zues.

 **That's her husband's job.**

the demigods laughed and zues glared at grover while hera gave him an aprovel nod

 **When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers,**

"yeah we are!" hades zues and poseidon said. to prove their point hades summond skeloten soldiers, zues made thunder appear and poseidon made the water from the fountain to make a design of water splashing. the goddesses rolled their eyes and nico made the soldiers dissapear, thalia stopped the thunder and percy send the water back to the fountains but throw some to the big three. the room laughed while zues and hades glared at him.

 **the sons of Kronos."**

 **"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."**

 **"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."**

 **"Zeus got the sky," I remembered. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."**

 **"Uh-huh."**

 **"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."**

 **"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either.**

"which is not fair" hades grrmbled. hestia and a few of the other goddesses felt pity towards hades.

 **He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."**

 **nico and hazel looked over to grover with a hurtful look**

"sorry i hadn't really meet any of hades's children." grover said

"yeah plus we all now camp wouldn't be fun with out the sson of hades" thalia said with annabeth and percy agreeing with her. nico smiled at thalia making her blush a bit.

i need to thalia talk about this artemis told herself.

great a nother love life to mess with aphrodite though hapily.

 **"But Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"**

 **Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably.**

 **"About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes.**

"yeah and how did that turn out" hera said glaring at thalia making thalia looked down and move her hands around. nico then saw this and put bianca on his lap and held her hand

 **Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."**

"yeah and how lond did it take for them to break it" artemis said

"well teachnically i was born before so they didn't all break the oath" nico said and recieved a glare from artemis making slid down, thalia then squezed his hand and gave him a look saying be quiet he nodded his head in understandment while annabeth and percy smiled at how they looked.

"alexa can you continue" artemis said

 **Thunder boomed.**

thunder boomed out of the romm making some of the mortals jump.

 **I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make."**

"very serious" athena said

 **Grover nodded.**

 **"And the brothers kept their word—no kids?"**

 **Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon.**

"as usall" hera said and glared at her husband.

 **There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself.**

 **When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia...**

"i am not a little girl" thlia said and then scoffed.

grover rolled his eyes and said "back then you were"

 **well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."**

 **"But that isn't fair. It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

 **"still with the little girl come on he said my name" thalia complained "come on say it with me tha-li-a"**

annabeth laughed and said "well know u know how i felt when he refered to me as 'blond girl' thals"

"gosh why do i put up with you guys" percy said while faking to be anoyyed

"you want to know why" nico asked, percy nodded his head.

nico looked at CHB and he nodded his head and they did too, percy's epression turned to worry and he turned to annabeth who whispired to alexa "cover your ears and tell your friends". alexa nodded and told her little sister and brother then her friends.

percy gave her apleading look but when he looked into her eyes she was in it to. the campers from CHB ran to where percy was, he tied to get up but annabeth held him down and they all yelled in his ear

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE US" after they where done they sat back down and the oly people that werent deaf, were miverna, lucas, alexa and her friends.

 **Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods.**

"YEAH WE DO!" nico thalia and percy yelled out and fist bump while the room jumped from their out burst.

 **They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters.**

"yeah, we do" they said miserabel and looked down. the room looked at them in pity while their dad's felt guilty.

 **When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia.**

"thalia i am sorry i should have taken it out on your dad not you" hades apoligized sincerly. "i had not right to send those monsters to kill you "

"uncle hades its okay i forgave you along time in our time" thalia said smilling at her uncle and then added "and you did have right to do that after what my father did to you"

"THALIA how can you say that i didn't do anything to hades" zues said a bit betrayed that his daughter forgave hades easily. hades eyes turned cold and angry and so did nico's. thalia knew that wasn't a good think to say so he looked at hestia and asked her a silent question

 _could you take bianca_. hestia nodded.

"come here kids lets take a walk" heastia said and also took lucas and miverna PJ. and Annie. Nico held his temper while hestia took the kids out of the room and everyone noticed that he was about to blow.

Once they left nico jumped out of his seat and yelled out "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING REALLY?!" making the room jump, but thalia and percy knew why he was mad. alexa got scared of his reaction and grabbed peter's hand and didn't even realize it. the mortals in the room where shooked that he yelled to the god of the skies like that, while the roman camp was shooked by his reaction since he was mostly quiet when he whent to camp.

Zues being stubborn and wanting to gane the respect he deserved said "yes i didn't"

boy was that the wrong answer, nico's glared got worst and the room got colder responding to how he felt, alexa let go of peter's hand and hugged him making him smile and blush a bit. the couples in the room started to hug because of how cold it was.

"BECAUSE I DARE YOU TO FORGET ABOUT MARIA DI ANGELO AND WHAT YO DID TO HER" Nico yelled. annabeth asked percy i silent quetion. _was maria di angelo his mom?_ percy nodded his head sadly and pulled her closer. zues's eyes widen he understood what he meant.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT" Nico said and sat back down in the couch. after a few more minutes the room was still cold so it meant that nico was still pretty angry. sally walked over to nico and sat on the right of the couch (since thalia was on his left) next to him, she then gave him a motherly hug which he returned and the room got warmer

"thank you sally" nico said after the hug.

"your welcome nico" she said and messed with nico's hair making him laugh and 'fix' it.

after the room got to a warmer tempurature alexa realized who she was hugging and quickly let go much to peter's dissapointment but she looked at nico asking him if he was ready to continue and he nodded is head.

 **A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do.**

Zues started to gumbel about how theirs always soemthig he can do but stopped when thalia glared at him.

 **He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."**

 **He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters.**

 **She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died,**

 **Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."**

everyone smiled at thalia.

 **I stared at the pine in the distance.**

 **The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much.**

"percy stop okay what you did was amazing to" thalia said

"OM gods did thalia just compliment me" percy said shooked and thalia rolled his eyes.

 **I wondered, if I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother?**

 **"Grover," I said, "Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"**

"you are really serouise on going to the underworld arent you" demeter asked and percy nodded his head.

 **"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."**

 **"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"**

 **"No. Never. Orpheus came close... . Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"**

 **"No," I lied.**

"you did catch that lie right" hazel asked

"yes"

 **"I was just wondering. So ... a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"**

 **Grover studied me warily. I hadn't persuaded him that I'd really dropped the Underworld idea. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."**

 **"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."**

 **Grover looked as if I'd just led him into a trap. "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you were—you know—you'd never ever be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes.**

"no but you would be a cool son to have but i can see why you are the son of uncel P your just like him" hermes said with any of the gods agreeing.

 **Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"**

"nemesis is a goddesses gorver" aphrodite said making grover blush

 **I got the idea he was reassuring himself more than me.**

 **That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual.**

"well duh it was CAPTURE THE FLAG" the campers from CHB yelled out

 **At last, it was time for capture the flag.**

 **When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.**

 **Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.**

 **From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.**

 **I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"**

"well duh perry" Mr. D said while rolling his eyes.

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"**

 **"Not always," he said. "But often."**

both of them smilled at that

 **"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?"**

 **He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."**

 **"Whose side are we on?"**

 **He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight.**

the older campers looked at each other saying he knew? leaving the reast of the room confused.

 **"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."**

 **The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.**

 **Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive.**

"well then you havent meet katie" connor said

 **Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped.**

piper frowned while aphrodite smilled

 **Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem.**

"you bet" leo and his father said. hephaestues looked up and smilled at his son making aphrodite jealous.

 **That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.**

 **Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.**

 **"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

"yeah beause everyone lisened to the rules that day" percy said sarcasticly maiking poseidon worry for his safety.

 **He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.**

"you use those" the mortals asked

 **"Whoa," I said. "We're really supposed to use these?"**

some looked discusted other looked happy to think like percy and other looked like they didn't care

 **Luke looked at me as if I were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."**

 **My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds. I could have snowboarded on it fine, but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.**

 **Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

"don't you guys think its wierd that on his first capture the flag he was in the BLUE team" chir said

"yeah it is" clarisse said with others agreein with her.

 **We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.**

 **I managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my equipment. "Hey."**

 **She kept marching.**

"don't need to be cold annabeth" katie siad

"sorry" annabeth said looking at percy

 **"So what's the plan?" I asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"**

 **Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid I'd stolen something.**

"gods don't look at me like that okay just because i though he was the son of hermes" annabeth said defeantinf herself.

 **"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"**

 **"Border patrol, whatever that means."**

 **"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."**

"really annabeth that seems to be your catch fraze" travis said but he didn't realized annabeth wasn't paying attention to him she was looking at percy

"as long as were togther" she said quietly but loud enough for percy to hear her

"as long as were togther" he said and pulled her closer to him. the older campers smilled at the momment they shared while aphrodite wondered why she never looked to someone like annabeth did to percy with love and trust.

 **She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust.**

 **"Okay," I mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."**

"sorry" annabeth mumbeled. percy kissed her hair and pulled her closer.

 **It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.**

 **Standing there alone, with my big blue-feathered helmet and my huge shield, I felt like an idiot.**

"thank you percy you gave me an idea" aphrotide said clapping her hands together

 **The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball.**

"well duh riptide is only for you perce" grover said while the other nodded in agrement.

 **There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they? I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right?**

 **Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.**

 **Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual.**

"actually i take it back you guys can have the fun i don't mine at all" percy said

 **Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.**

 **I raised my shield instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me.**

the hellhound was watching percy the whole time? the older campers thought they all turned to percy and he nodded their heads at what they were thinking. the gods looked at their kids and were so confused of what was happening like the mortals.

 **Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating.**

thalia, clarisse, katie and annabeth held their breath waiting to see what was going on next.

 **On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.**

 **"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.**

 **Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet.**

"hey" clarisse said

"sorry" percy said shepsishipsly while rubbing the back of his neck.

 **She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords—not that that made me feel any better.**

 **poseidon looked worried about his son's safety.**

"percy you don't get hurt right?" poseidon asked his son acsuase of getting a answer.

percy looked everywhere but his dad's direction making poseidon panick. annabeth noticed and slaped percy's harm. pery gave her a expression saying what, annabeth moved her eyes to poseidon and he his expression turned to ohh and he nodded his head to annabeth and turned to poseidon.

"dont worry i don't get really hurt" percy said and calmed his father down but then he muttered "think i" but luckyly poseidon didn't hear.

 **They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run. Or I could defend myself against half the Ares cabin.**

"umm l like the first one" poseidon said worried since his sonwas going to fight are's kids with LITTLE training woth no one around.

"are you kidding the second one is better" ares said while the people in the room rolled their eyes at him. "i mean who cares if he dies he's not-" a shower of cold water stopped him from finishing his sentence followed by an electric shook, a dagger and manny glares from the demigods and gods.

 **I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid as the Minotaur.**

 **They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb, and the air burned.**

 **Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric.**

"sorry percy" clarisse said looking guilty but percy just smilled at her tellin her he forgave her.

 **I fell back.**

 **Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt.**

 **They could've kicked me into jelly, but they were too busy laughing.**

"sorry perce" the ares cabin said and looked down felling quilty for what their siblings did.

"guys you know i forgave you all ready so stop apolygizing " percy siad and smilled at then and they smilled back. they didn't notice that ares gave them disaproving looks

 **"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."**

 **I managed to get to my feet. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both my arms felt numb.**

"ouch" leo and the stolls said but the room shussed them for diferent reasons; poseidon becasue we wanted to know if his son gets better, ares because he wanted to see his kids beat percy, the mortals were cought by the scene, the demigods that werent their for that game wanted ot know what happen and matt and his friends wanted to hear how he got beat.

 **"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."**

 **"The flag is that way," I told her.**

the CHB campers glarered at percy why ocatavian snikered

percy put if hands up in surender and said"so be fair a pointed the other way"

 **I wanted to sound angry, but I was afraid it didn't come out that way.**

 **"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."**

 **"You do that without my help," I told them. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.**

"wow" apollo said "you really are like uncel P"

"yeah he is" sally said

"and its kind of creepy" hermes said some people in the room agreed while percy and poseidon smilled and grinned at each other.

 **Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, tried to raise my shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-kebabbed.**

"no wouldn't he be fish-kababbed since his father's is poseidon" zues said. the room seemed to think about it

"i guess" was their answer

 **As it was, the electric point just about shocked my teeth out of my mouth. One of her cabinmates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.**

 **Seeing my own blood made me dizzy—warm and cold at the same time.**

aphrodite turned green and looked about ready to vomit. she looked over to ares and saw he was laughing miniacaly and his eyes glowed of the though of blood while she turned green. _how could she go out with someone with a turst for blood?_ she had one idea. aphrodite looked over to hepheastus and saw he was working on the same necklace he was through out the book. _ugh another necklace for esperanza. aphrodite thought why does he- wait what am i saying i don't care right?_ aphroditie was lost in though she almost missed hepheastus asked hades a question.

"uncel hades can i visit Esperanza after this chapter" he asked

"sure"

this made aphrodite's blood boil with jealousy she got back up and said "i am going to find hestia and the little kids for something" she said misteryuosely.

 **"No maiming," I managed to say.**

 **"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege."**

"WHAT?!" poseidon yelled scaring a few mortals and making alexa jump while the demigods looked at poseidon wating to see what he does.

"who made that stupit rule?!" poseidon asked. the camp half blood campers pointed in casusing finger to Mr. D, the god shriked down from his throne scared of the god of the sea's.

poseidon walked over to mr. D and said "lisen here dionysus you better change that rule right know because of you don't you will have me as an enemy go it" dionysus nodded his head rapidly while the demigods looked suprised that a god would defeaned them but then they realised this is poseidon he could be percy's duplicate from how much hey are alike.

"good know change that stupid and dumb rule" poseidon said and walked back to his seat.

 **He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash.**

"good your save now" poseidon said and smilled.

 **They all laughed. I figured as soon as they were through being amused, I would die. But then something happened. The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans.**

"candy" the stolls said with hermes and apollo.

 **Clarisse and her cabinmates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do. I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.**

 **Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick. Ugly Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.**

the room was silent and the looked at percy in amazement and yelled "COOL" making him jump "what?!"

"percy you defeated the ares kids by yourself" will said "that's amazing!"

"it was" annabeth said

 **"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"**

 **She probably would've said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.**

"ouch" some of the people muttered.

 **Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids.**

 **The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.**

 **"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."**

the campers that weren't there looked at annabeth and asked "what did you do?"

 **They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.**

 **The game was over. We'd won.**

 **I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."**

 **I looked, but she wasn't there.**

 _i must have already gaven her the hat athena_ though.

 **"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.**

 **I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."**

"i am suprised sea spaw you figured it out rather quickly" athena said

"can you stop insaulting him lady athena" annabeh said and hugged

 **Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."**

 **"A plan to get me pulverized."**

"yeah sorry percy" annabeth said. percy then kissed her forehead to show that he forgave her.

 **"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help."**

 **Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"**

 **"Sword cut," I said. "What do you think?"**

"come on annabeth its a sword cut"travis said earining a glare from annabeth.

 **"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it."**

 **The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.**

 **"I—I don't get it," I said.**

 **Annabeth was thinking hard.**

"like always"

 **I could almost see the gears turning. She looked down at my feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."**

 **"What—"**

 **"Just do it."**

 **I came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. My arms started to go numb again. My adrenaline rush left me. I almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied me.**

 **"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want... I assumed it would be Zeus..."**

zues glared at annabeth but she just rolled her eyes.

 **Before I could ask what she meant, I heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.**

poseidon held his breath while sally tried to calm him down.

 **The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!"**

 **Annabeth drew her sword.**

 **There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.**

some of the mortals shivered of the thought.

 **It was looking straight at me.**

"oh no" poseidon muttered

 **Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"**

 **She tried to step in front of me, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit me, as I stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at my feet.**

 **By some miracle, I was still alive. I didn't want to look underneath the ruins of my shredded armor. My chest felt warm and wet, and I knew I was badly cut. Another second, and the monster would've turned me into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.**

poseidon stoped breathing for a few seconds until sally put her hand on his arm getting him to breath.

 **Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim.**

 **"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't... they're not supposed to..."**

 **"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."**

 **Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.**

 **Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"**

the room looked at clarisse. "sorry gosh i let my anger take over me" clarisse said

 **"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.**

 **We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.**

poseidon sighned in rileaf.

 **"You're wounded," Annabeth told me. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."**

 **"I'm okay."**

 **"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."**

 **I was too tired to argue. I stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around me.**

 **Instantly, I felt better. I could feel the cuts on my chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.**

 **"Look, I—I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."**

"percy you relly need to stop apolygizing" racheal said making percy blush pink

 **But they weren't watching my wounds heal. They were staring at something above my head.**

 **"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."**

 **By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.**

"is that how you dot claim dad" aelxa asked her dad nodded "awesome " she muttered

 **"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."**

"your right its" poseidon started

"amazing" percy and poseidon and PJ. yelled.

 **"It is determined," Chiron announced.**

 **All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.**

"we werent" was all the ares cabin said.

 **"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered.**

 **"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**

"Wow you make it sound like percy's powerful" leo joked

"well duh he is" frank said

"dont need to say it like that" leo said causing frank to roll his eyes at him.

"okay well next chapter alexa give the book to peter" annabeth siad

"i am offered a quest" peter started

"wait you said that we can ask you questions ofter the 8th chapter" poseidon said.

percy and annabeth looked at each other silenty asking each other a question and after a few seconds both of them turned to look at the gods and nodded thier head

"what do you want to know"

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you liked it and i am sorry for not updating for a long time REMEMBER i will try to to get to chapter 11 on** _ **the lighting theif**_ **before i go to back to school on the 8th on sep. (ugh school; drama,stress and problems). anyways I will work on it also if you guys want me to add more of the your favorite characters talking or more couple felling's from Thalico or any of them just comment and I will add them on the next chapter also I will add or take out most characters. sorry for not many couple fellings but i had just had to give you guys a knew chapter.**

 **P.S if you want to know Alexa's story and maybe about the new council just comment it and i DONT own any on the characters but my own.**

 **P.P.S. question #1: what type of quetions do you think the gods should ask and**

 **question #2: which dead demigods should i bring**

 **a luke**

 **b charlie**

 **c selina**

 **d bianca**

 **e or non of them**

 **f not here**

 **Thank you so much keep this story in cheek and thank you so much and if you have any recommendations for next stories just leave it as a comment and I will work on thanks guys and here are blue cookies for everyone (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **\- Marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	14. break

**Hey it's me again. So I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. anyways here's a new chapter hope you like it and plz review/follow/favorite this story and so sorry for the grammar**

 **Also I do not own PJO or HoO. They both belong to Rick Riordan, who I am not. I respect him and his work, which is why I'm doing this.**

* * *

 **no ones P.O.V.**

 _previously_

 _"okay well next chapter alexa give the book to peter" annabeth siad_

 _"i am offered a quest" peter started_

 _"wait you said that we can ask you questions ofter the 8th chapter" poseidon said._

percy and annabeth looked at each other silenty asking each other a question and after a few seconds both of them turned to look at the gods and nodded thier head

"what do you want to know"

"well uhh first why don't we take a break for everyone to come calm down and will explain-" piper was interrupted by a aphrodite's shrik.

everyone turned to face the goddesses and she cleared her throut "introduding the princess and her prince and their family" just then the doors opened and came out annie, minerva and bianca wearing dresses with a headband and lucas and PJ. wearing tux's. percy looked around for sally and poseidon and he walked as fast as he could to them.

"mommy daddy look what aunt A did to me" PJ said. the girls in the room looked at the little boy, he was just so dam cute!

sally smilled and picked him up and whispered "how about we get you changed" PJ smiled and nodded his head. annabeth walked over to her mother

" Annie you want t to come" PJ. Asked. She nodded his head and ran as fast as she could in the dress.

" okay well I am going to be in the kids room with the legacies so if anyone need them they will be with me" Sally said. Bianca Minerva Lucas Annie and PJ. followed her out the room. Once she left the the room the mortals ane the demigods started to talks and talk until Jason summoned lighting scaring the morals and causing the demigods to stop talking.

"anyways how about we take a break" jason said. the room nodded in agreement and left the room. the seven thalia and nico stayed back but annabeth and percy snuck out with their kids without them finding out. the room stayed was mostly empty with only the gods, the seven but annabeth and percy and thalia and nico.

* * *

 **with the seven**

after the mortals romans and greeks left the gods looked at them for a few seconds until nico said "okay so what do you want to know"

"okay first i want to know why you all look up to MY son?" Poseidon asked.

The demigods in the room looked at each other before Thalia answered "well uncel because he always gives us hope to continue with our life's just likes his doing with annabeth"

The gods nodded in understand. They never really haves thought of how much time their had to live with the wars and the monsters.

" why do annabeth call me lady Athena instead of mom" Athena said looking for her daughter. The room then noticed the couples absent. Athena and Zues looked mad for different reasons Athena was mad and was scolding herself for not noticing her daughter wasn't there and Zues because they disobeyed him making the demigods in the room loose their respect for him little by little while the rest of the demigods knew why they didn't stay but didn't saw anything.

"i will go look for them" hestia said

"NO!" The demigods yelled the gods gave them a wired look saying are u guys okay

"what we mean lady Hestia is that it would really be wise to bring them here because they need their rest and after all we can answer your questions" hazel said with the rest of the demigods agreeing with her, the gods gave the a look saying okay I guess?

" Okay back to your question lady Athena" Jason said and Athena nodded her head " well I don't think it's in our place to tell you, my best opinion is ask annabeth"Athena smiled at him.

"Well what's your next question?" Leo asked

" uhh why don't any of you seem to like Hera" Dionysus asked

" because of what she did for the camps to meet" piper said glaring at the goddesses.

The god, mr. D rolled his eyes " yeah well what did she do"

" I don't think-" frank said. Just then a bright light dropped a paper. Frank picked up the paper and gave it to Thalia.

" sorry we can't tell you but we can tell you who does like you" Thalia said. Hera nodded her head. The demigods all raised their hand.

Another note fell and piper picked it up she rolled her eyes and said " fine we will tell you"

" you played with my emotions" piper said

" you put me in fire when I was little" leo said

"You took all of my memories" Jason said

" you made us join with deadly quest with no help from the gods" hazel said

" you used us to unite the camps for the war" frank said

" you took my brother and took the person I saw as a brother" Thalia said. The gods stayed quiet and waited for nico to say why he doesn't like her.

" and I" nico stared " just don't like you" other demigods cracked a smile.

" but do you know who you hurt the most Percy and annabeth" piper said " that's why they are not here"

The gods stayed quite not knowing what else to ask. Until Aphrodite asked a question " what happens to Percy and Annabeth in your future"

The demigods stay quite and hazel finally says " I think it's better for then to tell you. Better yet if you have any questions about Percy or annabeth or both ask them"

The gods nodded in agreement. The gods continued asking questions about the in the fire but the gods were mostly wondering what happen to Percy and annabeth and why they can't ask any questions of the couple?

* * *

 **with percabeth**

after they snuck out of the room they headed to a bench and layed thair just holding each other hoping that the books take as much time beacause they knew that after books were done they were going to go back to that place and it just doesn't seem fair to them they have survied their first WAR many quest and here they go facing another war that thay don't know if they can survie?

annabeth hugged Percy tighter not wanting to loose him again. he hugged just as tight as she did to him and he whispired the best words she has hear "as long as were together" and kissed her hair

"as long as were together" she mumbled in his chest.

"i love you" percy whispired and annabeth knew he meant it.

"i love you too" annabeth said and hid her face more in his chest relaxing in his chest with his warm imbrace and ocean smell she smiled in his chest and then something whent wrong...

* * *

 **with the legacies**

They whent to their room. Alexa changed to a blue one piece swim suite and whent to the pool. Just as she was abou to leave Minerva, Lucas and Bianca asked if they can go with her she said yes and after a few minutes miverna was wearing a grey one piece, lucas was wearing blue swiming trunks and bianca was wearing a electric blue one alexa told celina, makenzie and peter where they were going to be they left to the pool.

As soon as they got to the pool lucas and miverna jumped into the deep scaring alexa a bit but then she remembered that their grandafather was poseidon and he would not drown them. Lucas and Minerva then came tot he surface and began splashing each other with water and using their water powers, while alexa stayed with bianca since bianca wasn't really used to the water. then while Miverna moved her hair up to put it in a pony tail, she pulled her necklace causing it to fall into the pool really deep.

"Alexa!, can you come here" minerva asked. Alexa walked over to minerva and her brotherafter telling bianca to stay in the eag.

"what do you need sis" alexa asked.

"uhh can you get me my necklace it fell all the way down" minerva asked sweetly. alexa rolled her eyes but dived down to get the necklace. alexa keeped her eyes opened and when she found the mivernas she realised something; the necklace looked just like hers. Alexa picked up the necklace and whent back up.

she looked at miverna and asked "where did you get this necklace?"

miverna took the necklace out of her hand and said "mom gave it to me before we were attacked and she was captured"

"miverna i... i think that you are me but younger" miverna looked at her confused "look" she pulled her necklace and it matched miverna's. miverna's mouth was wide open while lucas had his eyes widen and bianca played with the water.

"that means that my real name is miverna jane jackson" alexa said still shocked. As soon she said that little miverna disapired and a bright light surounded lucas and bianca. when the light died a older them was there. lucas looked like percy but a bit short witht he minor diferences as his hair and eyes. Bianca had looked like alexa but with minor diferences like the highlights and the eyes. Just as alexa was going to answer peter cecilia and mackenzie ran in the room.

"what happen alexa" peter asked but alexa/ miverna just turned back to at lucas

"miverna?" lucas asked and hugged her. bianca ran over to them and hugged them, peter. mackenzie and cecilia stayed there confused.

after the hug alexa turned back to her friends "guys meet bianca and lucas from our time right?" they both nodded their heads "and my name isn't alexa its miverna. miverna jane jackson"

"so thats your cousin and brother" cecilia asked miverna nodded her head hapily.

"okay well lets go tell your parents ale- miverna" peter said and walked out of the room. miverna and her brother and cousin followed them while cecila was trying to get mackenzies attention.

after a few turns peter spotted annabeth and percy in a bench with percy's arm around annabeth.

"annabeth percy" peter called out. they both turned around and smiled at peter and miverna

"yes" the both asked when they reached them

"mom, my real name is miverna jane jackson and this is lucas and bianca" miverna blurted out, lucas, peter and bianca looked at her saying _really why did you say it like that?_ she shrugged and they turned their direction back to annabeth and percy and saw them smilling,

annabeth then said "well its about time you found out"

"wait... what... you knew?" miverna asked

"yeah we are your parents " percy responded with a smile

they all smiled at each other and bianca noticed percy was holding a note but he seemed like he wanted to hide it from alexa peter and lucas " hey percy what does the piece of paper say?" the attention turned to percy, miverna, lucas and peter looked confused while annabeth looked worried

"oh... this its just one of the notes that fell from the sky when annabeth go mad" percy responded. the legacies turned back to their room but bianca was the only one that saw percy sighned in relif while annabeth had him a worried look and when he noticed he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

 **with hepheastus**

after a few hundered questions to the seven and their responds hephaestus got up and headed were hades was

"uncel can i talk to Esperanza now" he asked, hades nodded his head. as hephaestus was getting the neckalce he made for her he could have sworn he saw aphrodite's eyes turn to a green fire and witch but he dicidied that it was just his imagination. like, why would the goddesses of love be jealous of a mortal who has her husband's attention instead of her? But then again, she does Ares (he means thay always make up sonner or later) so why would she be jealous if she already has someone?

hephaestus walked down the stairs and walked over to the hades. he noticed his son's leo's face didn't have a smile, suddendly hephaestus stopped and looked at his uncel "after a talk to Esperanza can leo visit her" hades nodded and leo smiled widely with his eyes watery.

* * *

time skips...time skips...time skips

* * *

once hepheastus was done talking to Esperanza he whent looking for Aphrodite after escusing himself and leating his son talk to his mother _. Maybe Esperanza is right?_ he though. he had been looking for aphrodite all over olympus wanting to give her a present that he worked hard on for her to and ask her to forgive him. He had a huge smile plastered on his face wanting to find her as soon as possibel but that changed when he saw her flirting with her brother, ares his smile faded, he felt like an idiot of course she would already be back with him. He quitely walked way droping the present while he was mentally scowlding himself for being an idiot, she would never give him a change and he new it? but he wanted to believe she would.

* * *

 **with aphrodite**

Aphrodite was painting her nails while waiting for the demmigods to answer heras question but had intterupted by hepheastus because he walked over to hades and asked "uncel can i talk to Esperanza now". anger filled Aphrodites chest. She saw him walk past her to get to his throne and get the present for Esperanza. she cought hephaestus look at her for a few seconds but then he quickly turned. hephaestus started to walk back to hades but stopped close to leo.

"after a talk to Esperanza can leo visit her" he asked hades and nodded his head saying 'yes', its not the though Hepheastus had for leo to see his mother that bothered aphrodite even if she didn't know but how he said the leo's mother's name, he said it with love and acted like it was the best thing that has happened to him or at least that's what aphrodite though bitterly. he never said her name the love and care to her he always said her name coldly.

after hephestus left one by one the gods, goddesses and demigods left untill it was just ares and her. Ares followed her around untill she finally decided to for give him and she started to flirt with him.

She gave him the flirtise smile she could when Hepheastus came in she saw him he had a smile one but walked back quitely while having a disgust look in his face and looking at her, as if she was the most disguisting thing he saw and for some reason when he looked at her like that she felt horrible and ares noticed because he asked her if she was alright. she gave him a smile and said she could go for something to drink.

she walked over to were Hephaestus was standing when he saw her. she noticed their was a a rectangular box. She took a deep breath and opened it. Inside their was the most beautiful neckalce she has ever seen, it had a long chain and the pendednt was a fully one color light pink and the symbol it had was a fire it seemed to change color responding to her mood, she tunrned and saw ares coming back she quicky took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

* * *

 **with thalia and nico**

after the questions thalia whent to talk to artemis and found her siting in a beach.

"hello artemis i though i might find you" thalia said looking at her leader.

"hello thalia did you need something" artemis asked and patted the sit next to her telling thalia to sit.

"yes i do i was wondering if umm... actually i want ..."- thalia was cut of my artemis.

"you are wondering if you can quit the hunt" artemis asked thalia she nodded her head a gumpled waiting for her punishment "very well thalia i hope you find happiness" thalia smiled as the goddesses left. she let herself breath again and she got up to find a son of hades.

after a few turns the rooms she found him in the gardens laying under a tree with his back in the trees trunk.

she sat next to him "hey" thalia started

"hey"

"look i have been thinking and i was wondering" nico waited for her to continue "well i mean... you don't have to... but you know i was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend... but if you dont i complety understand and you don-" thalia was cut of my nico beacause he kissed first she was shooked she didn't respond but she got over her shokness and kissed back. after the kiss they both were brething heavily.

"yes i would love to be your boyfriend thalia" nico said and smiled at her. they heard a bell telling them that they were about to start reading agian and they got up and walked hand in hand to the throne room.

* * *

 **throne room**

once everyone walked back in the throne room they sat back down.

"alexa weres bianca" nico asked worried.

miverna was about to respond but bianca interrupted her "right here dad" nico was shocked and so was thalia and bianca was laughing quietly but stoped when nico gave her the parent look.

"sorry dad" bianca said and sat next to thalia.

"okay how about you two re entreduse yourselfs" athena said to lucas and bianca and they both agreed **.(they are both like 15)**

"lucas or luke jackson, son of percy and annabeth jackson legacy of athena and poseidon" lucas said and sat next to his dad.

bianca got up and said "bianca di angelo daughter of nico and thalia di angelo legacy of hades and zues" and she sat back down.

miverna got up and said "miverna jane jackson daugther of percy and annabeth jackson legacy of poseidon and athena" miverna said ans sat back down next to peter and her mom.

"wait i though your name was alexa" apollo asked

"nope my real name is miverna but my adopted parents just told me it was alexa" mivernas voice craked when she remembered her adopted parents. she then felt a hand on top of hers it was peters, he smiled at her and she smiled back. this momment was noticed my her brother, lucas and he glared at peter for a few seconds untill he dicided give him a chance before he tells his dad or threatens him.

"okay well lets read the next chapter" piper suggested everyone agreed but htey didn't notice when percy closed his eyes tightly like if he didn't want to but annabeth hugged him from the side causing him to open his eyes and smiled at her.

 **"i am offered a quest"** peter started

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you liked it and i am sorry for not updating for a long time. anyways I will work on it also if you guys want me to add more of the your favorite characters talking or more couple felling's from Thalico or any of them just comment and I will add them on the next chapter also I will add or take out most characters. sorry for the short percabeth felling's but i had just had to give you guys a knew chapter. PLEASE answer the QUESTIONS on the bottom it WILL help me so much.**

 **P.S if you want to know Alexa's story and maybe about the new council just comment it and i DONT own any on the characters but my own.**

 **P.P.S. question #1: which dead demigods should i bring (please help and I will try to bring the one with the most votes on the my next or next next one)**

 **a luke 2**

 **b charlie**

 **c selina**

 **d Bianca 1**

 **e or non of them**

 **f not here**

 **question #2: who should be the cecilias. mackenzies and peter parents?**

 **a jasper (piper/ jason)**

 **b frazel (hazel/ frank)**

 **c leo and calypso or leo and reyna**

 **d other (like tratie etc.)**

 **Thank you so much keep this story in cheek and thank you so much and if you have any recommendations for next stories just leave it as a comment and I will work on thanks guys and here are blue cookies for everyone (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **\- Marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	15. a quest(sneek peek)

**hey guys I know you all probably hate me right know but I need to tell u that I still want to continue with this story but with personal life it's been quite crazy with school and homework and helping my teachers I know what you're thinking excuses excuses just say you want to end the story well I honestly don't want to end it here so I am so so sorry but I WILL continue this story just not yet please just let me get started on my vacations for thanksgiving and I will swear to you on the river of styx to post as many chapters as I can AGAIN so sorry I know I am the worst author in the world.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who was supported this story especially**

 ***daap for the support on this story thanks so much xoxox*(gracias por todo gracias!1)**

 **Hey it's me again. So I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. anyways here's a new chapter hope you like it and plz review/follow/favorite this story  
Also I do not own PJO or HoO. They both belong to Rick Riordan, who I am not. I respect him and his work, which is why I'm doing this**

 **anyway please don't forget to post who you want to bring back from the dead**

 **Bianca**

 **luke**

 **Selina**

 **Charlie**

 **parents of the demigods**

 **or who**

 **also very sorry abot the grammar**

 **-Marisabel12**

* * *

no ones P.O.V.

 **"I Am Offered a Quest,"** peter started

 **The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three.**

"lucky you have your own cabin" connor said

"no, actually not lucky" percy said miserable with nico thalia and jason agreeing leaving the other demigods confused having their own place sounded pretty cool.

 **I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag.**

"yeah because that's so much" leo said making the room laugh

 **I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.**

"well to be fair chosing my own activities was actually okay" percy said

 **And I was absolutely miserable.**

the gods gave percy a sad smile but he didn't seem to notice because he looked at annabeth miserabel.

 **Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid—or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood—I'd been separated out as if I had some rare disease.**

 _he though that?_ the greek demigods asked themselfs. _well he did have the right to think that since after the game they didnt come to say hello or anything._

 **Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back.**

"we were" the greeks said when the room looked at them with question glances.

 **The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one; that I was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.**

"yeah but dad look at it this way your dad is the most awesomest god ever which means you get cool powers" lucas said. As lucas said this apollo looked shooked since he was the 'awsomest' god and while the rest of the gods but hephestus who was still pretty hurt about what he saw, poseidon who was smilling at his grandsons words, sally and hestia were both smiling and aphrodite who was looking at her neckalce asking herself if she did the right choose looked a bit mad and betrayed since they also had cool powers or at least that's what they thought.

"that is so true" thalia said then pouted while zues shoot her a betrayed look.

"yeah he can heal in water, make hurricanes, talk to horses and marine animals, control water, breath underwater and has great sailing skills and make earthquakes" nico said leaving the rooom shocked at the son of poseidon's powers and miverna wondering things about her powers while some gods like zues started to fell paranoid "how come we dont get better powers?" he asked zues and hades but they didnt seem to avoid his looks.

"yeah all i can do is fly and summon lighting " jason said but it sounded more like whining

"yeah and i can shadow travel and summon skelotens and ghost" nico said sadly

minerva looked shocked at this and turned to her mom "mom can dad controll anything else like i dont know wind or jewels or can you do that?" she asked

percy and annabeth exchange glances with a serious look "uhmm no why can you" the rooms attention turned to miverna who was avoiding their looks but her friends

"why dont you talk about it later" peter suggested annabeth agreed reluntently while miverna smiled at his greatfully and he returned a smile going noticed by lucas making his glare a bit at peter's direction.

 **The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible.**

"wimps" ares muttered while aphrodite keeped questionig her chose in choosing ares.

 _you chose him because Hephaestus whent to talk to his dead lover_ a voice inside of her said. _could it be true was i jealous of the attention the mortal was getting from my husband._ aphrodite then noticed she was playing with the necklaces pendent hephaestus dropped. _was this necklaces meant for me?_

She looked at the pendent it was one solid color a blush pink with sparkles and the symbol it was fire. she smiled, this necklace it for me it had my favorite pink and hephestus's fire symbol.

aphrodite looked up and smilled at hephaestus's direction but was disapointed that he wasnt even looking at her, he was just making something small that looked like a charm bracelet but he lifted up his eyes and looked around the room and he cought aphrodite smile at him but he just rolled his eyes and started to grumble about her and started to work on the bracelt again. aphrodites smile turned to a frown she did start to see that what she does hurt him and she notice the pain he had in his eyes and she told herself that she was going to talk to him in the next break and try to fix her relationship with him. as she was thinking she almost missed peter star reading again.

 **Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods, so my lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process.**

"he wasn't afraid in the begginng" nico muttered and thalia grabbed his hand to calm him down when he turned to face her, she kissed him. Bianca saw the little momment her parents were having and she started fake gagging and she mouthed to lucas 'gross' while he laughed silently at her.

 **"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."**

"fifty wow a bit hard dont you think" travis said

"nope not for percy travis" chris said "c'om on this is percy we are talking about here"

"yeah travis, chris is right this is percy hero of olympus and the most powerful demigod here" connor said making percy blush a bit and chris and conor both smirked when he blushed while zues was getting paronade of percy being powerful.

"shut up" percy muttered "peter just continue reading"

 **Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at me, as if I'd just poked her between the eyes.**

"wow annabeth dont need to be rude" hazel said while annabeth dropped her head in shame. athena smiled while the rest of the room frowned a bit but the mortals like matt and his friends smiled.

percy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and whispired in her "dont worry wise girl its okay" as he was speaking he was sending shivers throw her body when he was talking but she tried not to show it and smiled at him.

 **After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Got to make a plan …"**

athena's smile got bigger but turned to a frown when annabeth spoke

"percy i am sor-"annabeth started but was cut of by percy because he gave her a peck on the lips making her smile

"wise girl stop right their because i already forgave you so dont" percy said and put his arm around her waist making the room smile and others (leo thalia nico and connor) gagged.

* * *

 **hope you liked the sneek peck of the next chapter and by the way the only reason why I haven't been posting is because I want to give you FIVE CHAPTERS in a rwon so you guys can enjoy it**

 **ALSO heres a sneek peeck of what COULD HAPPEN comment if you like it hate it I mean like it could just be for fun or acutally in th story you dice**

 **remember this is as much story as it is mines COM'ON GUYS I take SUGGESTIONS**

* * *

the room waiting for the next chapter to be read when suddenly percy and annabeth screamed with pain in their voices, thalia nico and the seven and a few gods ran to them but found it hard when they were covered with brightlight causing the room to look away from the couple.  
when they turned back to them they both had tarred jeans and their shirts were covered with blood, dirt and a few teres, they looked pale and had small cuts in their arms and face and their eyes looked broken like they seen to much of things and they were breathing heavily.  
"percy, annabeth" thalia said looking like she just saw a ghost and talking a few steps closer to them but before they could take their fourth step closer percy swung his sword in front of them making them step back.  
"get back" he said coldly and out of breath. the room stopped the coldness and darkness in his voice had so much terror but it was also dangerous as if he was ready to kill you which he was.  
"percy put then sword down its me jason" jason said stepping in front. percy glared and swung his sword, putting the tip of the riptide a few centimeters away from his throat.  
"how do i know your the real jason grace and not just a evil spirit" percy said and glared at jason trying to find the answers in his eyes  
piper was about to step up to help jason but annabeth seemed to be calculating her every move along with the rest of the people in the room.  
"dont even think about it" annabeth said coldly and glaring at her making her wating to coward from the stare but she stayed strong the room stayed still while her younger self seemed shocked. the mortals looked at their appearance and their behavior while the gods romans greeks and the legacies seemed to wonder why did they look like that and what happened to them.  
"percy its me remember we were both possessed by giants and blacjack knocked you out" jason continued "and-  
"com' on wimp its us just get over it"ares said walking to annabeth and percy but before he even noticed annabeth judo flipped him making him hit the floor and percy tossed her his sword and she stabbed ares in the gut he cried out in pain while the gods looked shocked as well as the rest of the room and once annabeth took out the sword form ares percy without looking made a hand gesture and made ares hit the wall behind the Olympians thrones and making his go unconscious.  
percy seemed to study Jason and finally said "let me see your hand" jason held out his hand and percy cut his finger in one spot. percy looked back up and saw Jason made unpleasant face when the cut happen. percy gave annabeth a nodded before he summoned water and healed jason's small cut.  
annabeth then looked at hera signaling that she wanted a hug. once hera was close in of annabeth punched the goddesses in the gut and with out warning flip her. hera landed with a big thump and layed in the floor the gods were to shocked that they didn't realized that annabeth walked up to athena and fliped her like Hera and left her on the floor. annabeth then walked to percy and hugged him and began to cry in his shoulder making percy cape his pen but keep it in his hand just incase. athena with help of hermes got up and walked closer to annabeth but stoped once percy glared at her.  
"annabeth, daughter...why did you flip me" athena asked kindly but she also hesitated.  
annabeth let go of percy and wipped her tears in fiercely way and her eyes turned stormier "oh i dont know maybe because of the quest you to sent me on and tired to sent me to my death" annabeth said before she hugged percy again but tighter while he whispired calming things.  
the room but the seven and most greek demigods got more confused and had more questions in their heads, then they turned their attention back to their appearence they looked like they have been lost and have been fighting monsters.  
"annabeth what quest are you talking about" athena asked gently.  
"OH MY GODS YOU DONT EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO ADMIT THAT YOU SENT ME TO THAT STUPID QUEST TO RECHIVE YOUR STATUE FROM ARCHENE, YOUR ENEMY AND BECAUSE OF OF YOUR STUPID STATUE I FELL INTO FREAKING TARTARUS, ALL FOR YOUR STUPID MARK" after annabeth was done she started to cry in percy's shoulder while she hugged percy again and percy started to tell her caring and sweet things while the room saw still in shock.  
after a few seconds the only sounds they could hear was annabeth's sobbing noises unitil hera got up and screamed " YOU STUPID DEMIGOD HOW DARE YOU HIT ME"  
Annabeth stopped crying and turned to the goddesses hitting her with a glare and said "YOU KNOW WHY, BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY BOYFRIEND FREAKIN MEMORIES AWAY MAKING HIM FORGET ABOUT HIS FAMILY AND YOU SENT HIM ACROSS THE FREAKIN COUNTRY AWAY FROM ME"  
the room stayed still one dared move a mussel and then as annabeth raised her hand but before she could slap hera percy hugged her from behind and pulled her closer to his chest and whispired in her ear "annnabeth a remembered you i love you"  
percy realised annabeth and she turned around to face him and said "i love you too" she let him hug her and she hid her arms in his chest. both athena and poseidon looked like they wanted to say something  
"dont you dare talk to me" annabeth said in a dangerous cold voice  
"annabeth i am your mother and you have to respect me" athena said  
"oh i am sorry i should be more respectfull to my mother the one who threaten to disown me and made me choose between percy and finding your stupid staute"  
the room gasped and looked at athena how could athena make her choose between percy and her that's just not right why would she do it. athena took some steps back trying to get her balence straight how could she make her daughter choose?  
the room stayed silent percy and annabeth walked over to the throne room entrence.  
before they walked out percy turned his head around "well i guess you got what you wanted right" percy said to the gods in a dark and cold voice making the room shiver "you finally broke us" he said and glared at every god he hated Hera, Ares, Athena, Zeus.  
"you know the only reason i did give the blade to luke to safe olympus wasnt for any of you" percy said pointing at each gods "i did it to safe MY family camp half-blood not for you" the room was filled with gasped. percy tried to walk out but their was an invisible barrier. Zeus smirked knowing he would be abel to break it but quickly changed when he percy took out riptide and slashed the barrier and pacing through.  
once they pased throw the barrier and took a few steps percy fell on his knees and cried out in pain and hugged himself. annabeth kneeled down next to his and layed his down and placed his head in her arms.  
"com on seaweed brain you can do it stay with me do it for me" annabeth said with tears in her eyes "do it for our future"  
"i am sorry wise girl" percy croked and closed his eyes. annabeth cried silently until it she cried out in pain and placed her hand on her heart and she fell on her side. letting her head hit the hard marbel floor and taking percy with her to it hit the floor.  
thalia, nico the seven ran over to them but found it impossible with the barrier back up. piper gasped and the rest of them looked at her, she pointed at the couple again and annabeth was beading on her head from the impact and percy was beeling from both of his sides loosing blood so fast their was a small put-ell with both of their bloods. hazel, piper and thalia started to cry while their boyfriends hugged them and tried to fight back their tears.  
"no" thalia yelled gaining her friends atention "they are not going to die" the seven and nico nodded in agremment. nico summonde skeleton with swords and they started to slash and hit the barrier. jason and thalia summond lightning and hit barrier while frank shot arrows.  
the gods stayed shocked and what just happened untill lucas and minerva yelled at them "you killed our parents!" they said angrily lucas looked excatly how they percy looked dark and cold while miverna had hot tears streaming down her cheeks but was also glaring at the gods  
"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL THEM THAT EASY" miverna yelled. lucas and miverna held hands and nodded they walked close to the entrence.  
"MOVE" they both yelled making the floor move and startling everyone. thalia nico the seven moved making a clear path for them to see the door and their parents.  
they closed their eyes and concentrated on the wall and saving their parents. they summond water form the front and the back of the barrier and made it shake and shader for a few seconds untill it turned into a million little pieces. then they both ran to their parents. miverna kneeled down next to her mom and pulled her head to her lap she sumond water and made the water cover her mom completely then she placed both of her hands over her moms chest and slowly every cut healed. miverna open her eyes and smiled but closed her eyes and then once her mom stoped bleeding miverna smiled to herself again. mean while lucas kneeled down next to his father and pulled his head to his lap just like miverna and began to heal him with every ounce of energy he had left. after they healed them the twins smiled at each other before getting up to sit down but once they were both on their feet they fell back down and fainted from the use of to much energy.  
Before they fell on the floor petter cough them and placed them gently next to their parents. Jason then used his wind power to lift them all up and placed them on the couch they all were sitting in earlier. As soon as they were on the couch percy put his arm around both annabeth and minerva while Lucas fell on minerva's shoulders.  
After a few seconds the gods started at the seven Thalia and nico.  
" why didn't you tell US" they all asked looking at their kids for answers.  
" yeah because it would have been easy for us to say 'oh yeah percy and annabeth just fell into tartarus and we witness it but we could get to them so they fell but you know at least we tried right?'" Leo said making the gods eyes widen.  
" don't worry about it guys it wasn't your fault" percy said startling the demigods.  
" yeah NOT your fault" annabeth said glaring at the gods. They turned their heads and saw percy leaning against the wall while Annabeth was leaning back towards percy's chest. Then they took in their knew appearance. Annabeth was wearing a black leather jacked with a blue tank top and dark skinny jeans with black combat boots hiding her dagger. Her hair was the same blond and curly but her eyes were dark, stormier and stronger, her grey eyes had specks of blue.  
Percy was wearing a black leather jacked with a white shirt with dark jeans and black and white converse. His hair was the usual the type of 'i just got up' and ' just took a shower and don't care' look, his eyes were still dazzling sea green but with more blue specks and they looked dark but stronger. The both looked flawless and strong people.  
From behind them minerva and Lucas came out and stepped next to them. minerva was wearing the same as annabeth but instead had a green tank top and her jeans were dark but not that dark, her hair was still curly and black with blue highlights but her eyes were stormy but still grey.  
Lucas was wearing the same thing like percy but instead his shirt was grey and dark navy jeans with converse black and white and a black leather jeans, his hair was messy and his eyes were stormy but still sea green. The room stayed shocked.  
How are they up? The room thought  
" anyways don't blame your selfs their was a perk to being down their you know" percy said mysteriously buy smiling scaring some people  
"Yeah i mean it was worth it in a way" annabeth said smiling while percy pulled her closer  
" yeah well how come come i don't get it" minerva asked  
" well you are just not ready sweetly" annabeth told her daughter  
They know? The room thought  
The room turned told and it started to drizzle inside  
"Alexa jane jackson calm yourself this instant " percy told her. The room stopped drizzling and the room was quite.  
" fine" Minerva said and stomped her foot and walked back pouting.  
"Umm... I thought Alexa's real name is minerva" peter said a bit nervous.  
Alexa's eyes turned dark and stormy grey " No my name is Alexa not minerva" she said in a way that scared peter this was not the girl he first meet she was...different very different and she glared at him.  
" Alexa stop scaring your boyfriend" annabeth scold while shaking her head in disapproval.  
Alexa's eyes widen and she turned to look at her mom in disbelieve while peter's eyes widen and he turned from all the glances he was getting.  
" what?! he is not my boyfriend mom" Alexa said  
" yeah sure what ever you saw sweetie" her mom said clearly not believing that.  
Alexa was getting angrier by the second and that was very, VERY visible. Percy then rolled his eyes and waved his hand a group of ghost looking warriors came out.  
"Alexa Jane Jackson" one of the Warriors said. The group was holding swords and shields. Alexa turned and gave them a glare the demigods and mortals shivered. She walked in front for them and the first guy pulled out the sword and she kicked his in the gut and he fell back, she took the sword from his hand and stabbed his. The next to warriors had spears and one of them swung the spear and gave her a small cut but soon regretted that when Alexa summoned jewels and stabbed his on the heart along with the other warrior. They all started to surround her and they all though that they should help her but she then stabbed gutted and injured all of them before they took their first step to help her she deafened all of them. The room had their jaws open by the time she finished excluding her mom dad and brother..  
" great good Alexa I am so proud of you" Percy said walking toward her with annabeth and Lucas close. Alexa finally comes down and grinned at her father while she walked to give his a hug  
" thanks dad"  
" so... Is he your boyfriend" Percy asked her making her blush and roll her eyes  
" no he's just a friend"  
"Okay well let's go home it's so boring here" Percy said looking at annabeth  
" ugh I know right lets go" she responded Percy walked over to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him making his way to the entrance of the throne room while Alexa and Lucas followed them. Once they were out the door the reappeared in room again and again.

* * *

 **do you guys what to know what happens to them if you do comment on this chapter**

 **-marisabel12**


	16. a quest me?

**Hey it's me again. So I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. anyways here's a new chapter hope you like it and plz review/follow/favorite this story. it was my birthday on saturday 12th of december and i only had one week to get everything ready but anyways.**

 **sorry by the way of saying i was going to update on the story but my stupid science teacher thought it would be a great idea to give us a stupid cell city project to do then my spanish math and social studies homework like come on it was thanksgiving!**

 **Also I do not own PJO or HoO. They both belong to Rick Riordan, who I am not. I respect him and his work, which is why I'm doing this**

 **no one's P.O.V.**

* * *

" **I Am Offered a Quest** ," peter started

"already?" Poseidon and PJ asked for other reasons poseidon asked because he was worried and PJ because he excited.

 **The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three.**

"lucky you have your own cabin" connor said

"no, actually not lucky" percy said miserable with nico thalia and jason agreeing leaving the other demigods confused having their own place sounded pretty cool.

 **I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag.**

"yeah because that's so much" leo joked making the room laugh

 **I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.**

"well to be fair choosing my own activities was actually okay" percy said

 **And I was absolutely miserable.**

the gods gave percy a sad smile but he didn't seem to notice because he looked at annabeth miserable.

 **Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid—or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood—I'd been separated out as if I had some rare disease.**

he thought that? the greek demigods asked themselves. well he did have the right to think that since after the game they didn't come to say hello or anything.

 **Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back.**

"we were" the greeks said when the room looked at them with question glances.

 **The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one; that I was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.**

"yeah but dad look at it this way your dad is the most awesomest god ever which means you get cool powers" lucas said.

As Lucas said this apollo looked shocked since he was the 'awesomest' god and while the rest of the gods but Hephaestus who was still pretty hurt about what he saw, Poseidon who was smiling at his grandsons words, sally and Hestia were both smiling and Aphrodite who was looking at her necklace asking herself if she did the right choose looked a bit mad and betrayed since they also had cool powers or at least that's what they thought.

"that is so true" Thalia said then pouted while Zeus shoot her a betrayed look.

"yeah he can heal in water, make hurricanes, talk to horses and marine animals, control water, breath underwater and has great sailing skills and make earthquakes" Nico said leaving the room shocked at the son of poseidon's powers and minerva wondering things about her powers while some gods like zeus started to feel paranoid "how come we don't get better powers?" he asked zeus and hades but they didn't seem to avoid his looks.

"yeah all i can do is fly and summon lighting " jason said but it sounded more like whining

"yeah and i can shadow travel and summon skeletons and ghost" nico said sadly

minerva looked shocked at this and turned to her mom "mom can you or dad controll anything else like i don't know wind or jewels or can you do that?" she asked

percy and annabeth exchange glances with a serious look "uhmm no why can you" the rooms attention turned to minerva who was avoiding their looks but her friends

"why don't you talk about it later" peter suggested annabeth agreed reluctantly while minerva smiled at him gratefully and he returned a smile going noticed by lucas making his glare a bit at peter's direction.

 **The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible.**

"wimps" ares muttered while aphrodite kept questioning her choice in choosing ares.

you chose him because Hephaestus went to talk to his dead lover a voice inside of her said. could it be true was i jealous of the attention the mortal was getting from my husband. aphrodite then noticed she was playing with the necklaces pendent hephaestus dropped. was this necklaces meant for me?

She looked at the pendent it was one solid color a blush pink with sparkles and the symbol it was fire. she smiled, this necklace it for me it had my favorite pink and hephaestus fire symbol.

aphrodite looked up and smiled at hephaestus's direction but was disappointed that he wasn't even looking at her, he was just making something small that looked like a charm bracelet but he lifted up his eyes and looked around the room and he caught aphrodite smile at him but he just rolled his eyes and started to grumble about her and started to work on the bracelet again. aphrodite's smile turned to a frown she did start to see that what she does hurt him and she notice the pain he had in his eyes and she told herself that she was going to talk to him in the next break and try to fix her relationship with him. as she was thinking she almost missed peter star reading again.

 **Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods, so my lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process.**

"he wasn't afraid in the beginning" nico muttered and thalia grabbed his hand to calm him down when he turned to face her, she kissed him. Bianca saw the little moment her parents were having and she started fake gagging and she mouthed to lucas 'gross' while he laughed silently at her.

 **"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."**

"fifty wow a bit hard don't you think" travis said

"nope not for percy travis" chris said "c'mon this is percy we are talking about here"

"yeah travis, chris is right this is percy hero of olympus and the most powerful demigod here" connor said making percy blush a bit and chris and connor both smirked when he blushed while zeus was getting paranoid of percy being powerful.

"shut up" percy muttered "peter just continue reading"

 **Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at me, as if I'd just poked her between the eyes.**

"wow annabeth don't need to be rude" hazel said while annabeth dropped her head in shame. athena smiled while the rest of the room frowned a bit but the mortals like matt and his friends smiled.

percy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and whispered "don't worry wise girl it's okay" as he was speaking he was sending shivers through her body but she tried not to show it and smiled at him.

 **After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Got to make a plan …"**

athena's smile got bigger but turned to a frown when annabeth spoke

"percy i am sor-"annabeth started but was cut of by percy because he gave her a peck on the lips making her smile

"wise girl stop right there because i already forgave you so dont" percy said and put his arm around her waist making the room smile and others (leo thalia nico and connor) gagged.

 **Even Clarisse kept her distance, though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magic spear. I wished she would just yell or punch me or something. I'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored.**

"well why didn't you saw anything prissy i would have send you to the apollo cabin for a week" clarisse said from the other side so basicly from the other side of the room.

percy laughed and said "next time la rue"

 **I knew somebody at camp resented me,**

luke the older campers though

 **because one night I came into my cabin and found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the New York Daily News, opened to the Metro page. The article took me almost an hour to read, because the angrier I got,**

the greeks paled of the thought of percy being angry because when he gets angry he get more powerful if possible. while matt and his friends snickered at the greeks and whispering how pathetic they were. but none of them saw percy grabbed annabeth's hand and his eyes changing to a stormy ocean day.

 **the more the words floated around on the page**

 **BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**

 **BY EILEEN SMYTHE**

 **Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken.**

 **The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.**

 **Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.**

 **Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.**

"WHAT" mostly everyone screamed poseidon sally annabeth and thalia the loudest

"what is wrong with that guy" octavian muttered he was beginning to see percy in a different light

 **Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline**

 **The phone number was circled in black marker.**

the greeks eyes turned dangerously dark, their normal happy mischievous eyes turned dark like if they were thinking of ways to hurt gabe for saying it was percy's fault but they were also sad that luke did this kind of low thing.

 **I wadded up the paper and threw it away, then flopped down in my bunk bed in the middle of my empty cabin.**

 **"Lights out," I told myself miserably.**

they peeple in the room with hearts smiled sadly while the other people without hearts cough ares, zeus, matt cough were thing that he was wimp or just don't care. percy just let his head hit annabeth's shoulder while she petted his head gently while some of the people reading started to notice giving her questioning looks which she didn't notice or choice to ignore.

 **That night, I had my worst dream yet.**

all the demigods groaned not wanting to find out what he dreamed

 **I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.**

 **About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green.**

all eyes turned to poseidon and zeus.

 **They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.**

 **I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand.**

 **Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, Give it back! Give it back! Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy.**

the room laughed at the childishness while poseidon rubbed his neck sheepishly and zeus turned bright red from the laughter.

 **The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt.**

 **I yelled, Stop it! Stop fighting!**

 **The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice.**

all eyes when to hades. nico looked a bit angry that they thought it was him hades was about to speak when percy said "it's not him so stop"

 **Come down, little hero, the voice crooned. Come down!**

percy shivered at those words

 **The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me.**

some people cough zeus cough looked at hades rather suspiciously

 **I woke up, sure I was falling.**

percy looked at annabeth and for some reason held his breath

 **I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. I hadn't dreamed that.**

 **I heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold.**

 **"Come in?"**

 **Grover trotted inside, looking worried**.

not a good sign poseidon though

 **"Mr. D wants to see you."**

poseidon turned and glared at mr D

"Why?"

 **"He wants to kill... I mean, I'd better let him tell you."**

"dionysus i swear if you-"

"dad it's fine i am fine" percy said calming down percy

the demigods couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous that percy has a caring godly parent.

 **Nervously, I got dressed and followed, sure that I was in huge trouble.**

percy got up and started pacing from one side to the other. the room looked at percy but annabeth walked over to percy and pulled his down to sit he laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes the room send annabeth sending questioning glances "he's fine he's... he's just worried about the problems from our time" the room seemed to be the excuse but minerva and lucas couldn't they knew their parents were keeping something from them.

 **For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House.**

"uh why?" nico asked

 **Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me just to be alive.**

"oh" nico said and wrapped his arm around thalia.

 **The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict.**

"most likely" zeus said

 **Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil.**

the room looked at percy and annabeth said "that's...interesting" percy got his head up from her lap and gave her a small kiss on the lips before laying back down.

 **A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. I asked Grover if we needed an umbrella.**

 **"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."**

lucky most of the romans said

travis and connor got up and passed out flyers to the romans and said "welcome to camp half blood were greek demigods train go on deadly quest's and learn how to use their gifts please be sure to join us on your next war have a nice day" and they sat down the gods looked confused while the greeks laughed

 **I pointed at the storm. "What the heck is that, then?"**

 **He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."**

"lucky" some romans said

"it doesn't rain that much in the california" annabeth pointed out

 **I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley.**

 **But this storm ... this one was huge.**

 **At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.**

"yeah everyone was freaking out"

 **Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air.**

 **"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity."**

"i didn't have a choice" percy said grumbled

 **I waited.**

"that's a first" thalia joked getting the tension to leave

 **"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to bow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."**

"really i am not that old "poseidon grumbled

"sorry uncle p you kind of are"

 **A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.**

 **"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.**

the romans seemed surprised of the sudden coldness of a god

 **Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.**

grover looked down embarrassed

 **"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble.**

the room glared at mr D but the mortals like matt and his friends

 **But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."**

 **"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.**

 **"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."**

the seven laughed.

 **"Mr. D—" Chiron warned.**

 **"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do.**

"why so grumpy d" apollo

"i don't know ashley" the room tried not to laugh at apollo's reaction

 **Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass.**

 **He snapped his fingers.**

 **The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.**

 **Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."**

 **We did.**

 **Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.**

"like usual" mr. d said

 **"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"**

 **Just hearing the name made me shudder.**

for some unknown reason percy shudder.

 **Chiron probably wanted me to say, Heck, it was nothing. I eat hellhounds for breakfast.**

"well now i feed one breakfast"percy said smirking leaving the mortals and gods confused

 **But I didn't feel like lying.**

"well we all can't lie all the time" hermes said getting nods of approval from his kids

 **"It scared me," I said. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."**

 **"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done."**

"wup got that right" lucas said to his dad.

"and how do you know" leo asked

"one because he is my dad and two every monster i face is like 'a jackson must kill' it's funny because they never get a chance too" lucas said laughing, the room looked stunned not knowing how to take that the news.

 **"Done ... with what?"**

"really dad!? you were so slow"minerva said making the room laugh

"so wait he's get a.." hades trailed off.

 **"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"**

 **I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.**

"yeah i was" percy said crossing his fingers with annabeth's and sitting up. the gods gasped not believing that percy who has been there got a quest that quick. the mortals were a bit shocked and the romans were like the gods shocked.

 **"Um, sir," I said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."**

"good" athena said. the room gave her weird looks "what he did the right thing to ask"

 **Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."**

 **Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.**

the brothers, poseidon and zeus glared at each other.

 **"Poseidon and Zeus," I said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"**

the gods shifted uncomfortably if they their was a war they would have to chose sides and the gods didn't know what side to pick

 **Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.**

 **Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"**

 **My face felt hot. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams."**

percy hide his face in annabeth's hair to hide his red face "uhh percy why are you hiding your face in annabeth's hair" piper asked making the room look at them.

"sorry seaweed brain" annabeth whispered

"what?" percy asked very confused of why she apologized. before a second past annabeth hit a sensitive part of his arm and made his go to sleep.

"sorry piper he fell asleep they meeting with the gods was very exhausting you know" annabeth responded.

the seven plus the other demigods that when and the gods looked confused annabeth and percy didn't go to the meeting. lucas and minerva had grown more suspicious of what their parents were hiding.

 **"I knew it," Grover said.**

 **"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.**

 **"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"**

 **"Only the Oracle can determine."**

the older campers shivered, even percy who was asleep

 **Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."**

"MY LIGHTNING BOLT WAS STOLEN!" Zeus yelled making the mortals cower in fear the romans looked shocked and the greeks looked normal as if zeus never evened yelled.

 **I laughed nervously. "A what?"**

 **"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."**

 **"Oh."**

"a famous percy respond" chris said the room laughed

 **"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheared the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."**

"wow" the mortals said

 **"And it's missing?"**

 **"Stolen," Chiron said.**

 **"By who?"**

"by whom" athena corrected

 **"By whom," Chiron corrected.**

 **Once a teacher, always a teacher.**

 **"By you."**

before anyone could stop zeus, he shot lighting to percy and annabeth but the room was soon covered with a bright light and blocked the lighting when the light died there stood the one and only zoe nightshade. percy shook his head to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. but as soon as he realized he wasn't he ran to zoe and gave her a hug and repeatedly said sorry

"percy can you put me down" zoe finally was able to said

"right sorry" percy said as he put her down

"introduce yourself" zeus demanded

zoe rolled her eyes "zoe nightshade ex-lieutenant of artemis dead" and sat down next to percy.

the room was in shock until finally after a couple of seconds artemis asked "zoe why did you let percy hug you?"

"because she is like my older sister" percy said putting his arms over her shoulders the room had their mouths open well the ones that knew zoe at least. PJ jumped off his mom's lap and ran to zoe "are you really my big sister? who is your godly parent? do we get along? when do i meet you?-"

"wow okay why don't you slow down and we can take a walk around olympus and talk" zoe said getting up from her seat.

"okay " PJ said "can annie come too?" he said making the puppy face

"sure" she said smiling. the room was about to tell her not to but she said "i already know what happens" and walked out. the room tried to process how much she changed and got back to reading completely forgetting that zeus almost liked percabeth.

 **My mouth fell open.**

 **"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks.**

the gods glared at zeus, well the ones that liked percy and annabeth

 **During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument.**

"like usual" athena muttered

 **"and they still do" sally said looking over to poseidon who smiled sheepishly**

 **The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' etcetera.**

"uhh how is that spectacular" leo asked with the room nodding in agreement

"i don't know son you showed ask uncle p and zeus later" hephaestus said looking at his with his eyes shining making aphrodite's eyes flash with jealousy

 **Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon.**

"like aways" poseidon muttered sally placed a hand on his arm to call him down which surprisingly worked

 **Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."**

"that's how you did it you sent someone to take my bolt then gave it to your soon to hide then gave him a potion to forget and like his life normal" zeus said

"father don't you think that's a little bizarre i mean where would he hid it he isn't even that bright no offence" athena said looking at percy he smiled and told her to continue "from all that we have seen he acts by emotion and unless you did something to his i don't think percy did it"

the room seemed shocked that athena just defended percy "you need to talk to her" percy muttered to annabeth

 **"But I didn't—"**

 **"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne.**

"wow thats just insane dad" apollo said incredulously

"what?! your uncle is capable of anything" zeus said before glaring at his older brother

 **The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."**

"Aha prove that he stole it" zeus said while pointing at poseidon

"oh please this proves nothing your just assuming"poseidon said then he smirked "i mean if their was anything that's proven is that you are PARANOID"

 **"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"**

"hes got a point father so far we have been seeing through his mind his thoughts and he seemed pretty shocked when he found out about gods and that we are real" athena said while the mortals and the romans seemed pretty shocked to hear percy say that

 **Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.**

the mortals and romans held their breaths while the greeks just rolled their eyes.

 **"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."**

 **"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested.**

"see even chiron agrees with me" poseidon said

" **Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked at me as if he actually expected me to remember question thirty-eight.**

"i bet twenty drachmas he gets it wrong" thalia nico and the stolls said to annabeth

"i accepted your bet and stolls if i win you each give me twenty" annabeth said smirking. the gods watched their kids with amusement

 **How could anyone accuse me of stealing a god's weapon? I couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted.**

 **Chiron was waiting for an answer.**

 **"Something about a golden net?" I guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"**

 **"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since.**

zeus glared at poseidon.

"aha give me the drachmas" annnabeth said they eventually gave it to her and annabeth earned 80 drachmas that dauy

 **Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along—the proverbial last straw."**

 **"But I'm just a kid!"**

"exactly you shouldn't even have gotten a quest" poseidon remarked

"well it would have happened eventually dad and i mean it wasn't the hardest quest I have done" percy said "actually that was probably the easiest one right wise girl" he asked looking at annabeth

"yup easiest one" annabeth responded

 **"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"**

"togas who wear togas" the stolls jocked percy and the seven that are greeked looked at the romans

the stolls soon realised that and began to stop laughing and looked at their siblings "oh you poor things"

the room was silent minerva leaned over towards peter and said "i think you should continue reading"

" **But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"**

"no" thalia said "uncle P is too loyal to do that"

 **Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"**

 **"Bad?" I guessed.**

"bad? how about TERRIFYING HORRIBLE" athena said percy just shrugged his shoulders not caring.

 **"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight.** "

"wow that's horrible" the mortals said along with the romans

 **"Bad," I repeated.**

 **"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."**

"not if i am there" poseidon said glaring at his younger brother

 **It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.**

 **I had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of me. I was furious.**

percy hands turned to a first and his knuckles turned white.

 **"So I have to find the stupid bolt,"**

"my bolt is not stupid" Zeus thundered while percy rolled his eyes

 **I said. "And return it to Zeus."**

 **"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?** "

 **"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?"**

 **"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."**

 **"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?** "

 **"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."**

 **I swallowed. "Good reason."**

 **"You agree then?"**

 **I looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.**

 **Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill.**

the tension of the room left a bit as people laughed

 **"All right," I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."**

the room was filled with laughter

 **"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."**

 **Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trap door.**

 **I pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.**

 **The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... a smell I remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The smell of snakes.**

 **I held my breath and climbed.**

percy held his breath

 **The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things—severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.**

 **By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy.**

the older campers shivered

 **Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.**

"she's not that old" hades said the demigods gave his are you kidding me look well the ones that have seen her

 **Looking at her sent chills up my back. And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. I stumbled over myself trying to get to the trap door, but it slammed shut.**

"well that's not at all creepy" hermes said

 **Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around my brain: I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.**

"really you just had to add the python didn't you" artemis asked

"yes yes i did" apollo responded

 **I wanted to say, No thanks, wrong door, just looking for the bathroom.**

the room laughed breaking the tension

 **But I forced myself to take a deep breath.**

 **The mummy wasn't alive. She was some kind of gruesome receptacle for something else, the power that was now swirling around me in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, like my demonic math teacher Mrs. Dodds or the Minotaur.**

 **It felt more like the Three Fates I'd seen knitting the yarn outside the highway fruit stand: ancient, powerful, and definitely not human. But not particularly interested in killing me, either.**

"well that's good right one less person trying to kill you" frank said making poseidon pale

I got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?"

"wow that's….chiche" thalia said

 **The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies.**

 **My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist.**

percy clenches his fist and closed his eyes trying to calm himself while poseidon comforted sally for the decision she made the decision she thought was best for percy

 **Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**

the rooms eyes went to hades well except the ones that knew it wasn't him, they just glares at ares

 **His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**

"okay good my bolt is saved" zeus said realising a long breath while people either giving him are-you-kidding-me look or just rolled their eyes at his selfishness

 **The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.**

everyone's eyes went to grover and annabeth did one of them betray percy where thoughts going around the room but as for the greeks they thought of luke he was the one that betrayed percy

 **Finally, Eddie, our building superior, delivered the worst line of all: And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end**

sally the room thought they looked at sally fearing that she would disappear but she didn't she was right there.

 **The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, I cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"**

percy bit his lip and a small throught like scream was heard but annabeth but she bit her lip closed her eyes and leaned back towards percy's chest hoping to calm his down a bit

 **The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years.**

 **The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.**

"creepy" leo muttered

 **I got the feeling that I could stand here until I had cob webs, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else.**

"sorry only the prophecy is told" Apollo said

 **My audience with the Oracle was over**

 **"Well?" Chiron asked me.**

 **I slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."**

"yes my bolt" zeus said happily while the others rolled their eyes.

 **Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"**

 **"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."**

 **My ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice. "She ... she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."**

 **"I knew it," Grover said.**

 **Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"**

 **I didn't want to tell him.**

 **What friend would betray me? I didn't have that many.**

"now you do" jason said both camps nodded in agreement while percy blushed and looked away

 **And the last line—I would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send me on a quest and tell me, Oh, by the way, you'll fail.**

 **How could I confess that?**

"true" piper said " i don't think any one of us would admit that"

 **"No," I said. "That's about it."**

 **He studied my face. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."**

 **I got the feeling he knew I was holding back something bad, and he was trying to make me feel better.**

"well he has been dealing with you brats for a long time like me" mr. D said

"exactly" nico said "and that is why uncle P should be the second director of camp, i mean mr. d you deserve a break and i am pretty sure uncle p would enjoy coming over to camp and teaching us new skills and healing properties of water"

"yes that's true i mean look at them brother" poseidon said to zues "they seem to have no knowledge of water skills or any sorts of waters well except percy but he is my son"

"fine i'll think about it" was his only reply

 **"Okay," I said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"**

the gods looked at hades.

 **"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"**

 **"Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed.**

the room looked at hades well that is the who didn't know who it actually was

 **"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."**

the gods looked at hades while he rolled his eyes

 **I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from under the ground.**

 **"Hades."**

"so it was you hades give me back my bolt" Zeus thundered

"it wasn't him" percy said before hades even said anything

 **Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."**

 **A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"**

 **"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."**

 **"Yes, but—but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."**

 **"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued.**

 **"Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."**

 **"Great," I muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."**

"nothing new" thalia said making poseidon frown and pale

 **"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."**

 **"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."**

"easier said than done"

 **A strange fire burned in my stomach. The weirdest thing was: it wasn't fear. It was anticipation. The desire for revenge. Hades had tried to kill me three times so far, with the Fury, the Minotaur, and the hellhound. It was his fault my mother had disappeared in a flash of light. Now he was trying to frame me and my dad for a theft we hadn't committed.**

"okay good luck uncle hades" thalia said

 **I was ready to take him on.**

 **Besides, if my mother was in the Underworld…**

"you're not seriously going to do what i think your going to do" poseidon asked his son who only smiled

 **Whoa, boy, said the small part of my brain that was still sane. You're a kid. Hades is a god.**

"yeah listen to that part" poseidon advised his son

 **Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.**

 **The poor guy needed to complete a quest with me so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was, but how could I ask him to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said I was destined to fail? This was suicide.**

"yup" the greeks said "but what's a demigod's life without a bit of danger right"

 **"Look, if we know it's Hades," I told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."**

 **"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"**

oh no he's not going to take it well poseidon thought

" **You're saying I'm being used."**

"yup have been used for about five years now" percy muttered

"that's not true" thalia whispered "i mean-"

"face it thals he's right and the only way our parents would stop using us is if we die and we haven't" annabeth muttered

the gods frowned they hadn't thought about their point of view they showed change that

" **I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."**

 **My dad needs me.**

 **Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope.**

 **I didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. Poseidon had ignored me for twelve years. Now suddenly he needed me.**

the room was quiet until aphrodite spoke "is is that how you all feel" the demigods avoided their eyes silently telling them yes

 **I looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"**

 **"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too."**

 **I got the feeling there was a lot he wasn't telling me about his prophecy, but I decided I couldn't worry about that right now. After all, I was holding back information too.**

 **"So let me get this straight," I said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."**

 **"Check," Chiron said.**

 **"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."**

 **"Check."**

 **"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."**

 **"That's about right."**

"at least you have ten days" hazel said the trio(grover annabeth and percy) shared a look

 **I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.**

 **"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.**

 **"You don't have to go," I told him. "I can't ask that of you."**

 **"of course you would say that but come on percy grover will go with you i mean he is your best friend" will said**

 **"Oh..." He shifted his hooves. "No... it's just that satyrs and underground places... well..."**

 **He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."**

"obviously i would want you to come" percy said to grover

 **I felt so relieved I wanted to cry,though I didn't think that would be very heroic.**

"you're right wimp" ares said "heroes never cry"

aphrodite frowned and said "that's not true it's okay to let your feelings out"

 **Grover was the only friend I'd ever had for longer than a few months. I wasn't sure what good a satyr could do against the forces of the dead, but I felt better knowing he'd be with me.**

"good you need a friend to tag along" hera said the demigods looked at her "what so you can talk to someone"

 **"All the way, G-man." I turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."**

 **"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."**

 **"Where?"**

 **Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."**

 **"Oh," I said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane—"**

 **"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"**

 **I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. My mom had never taken me anywhere by plane. She'd always said we didn't have the money. Besides, her parents had died in a plane crash.**

the room glared at Zeus

" **Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."**

 **Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.**

thunder boomed as well

 **"Okay," I said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland."**

 **"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."**

"wait her annabeth please tell me you didn't" athena asked her daughter

"can't because i did" annabeth said smiling at percy "and that was the best decision i even made"

 **"Gee," I said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"**

annabeth punched percy in the arm "hey" percy said rubbing his arms

 **The air shimmered behind Chiron.**

 **Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.**

 **"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon,**

"definitely not but we're working on that right" poseidon asked athena

"yes" athena said

 **but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."**

"so true" the campers from camp half blood said making poseidon worry

 **"If you do say so yourself," I said. "I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?"**

"aww that's the first time you used the nickname" piper said

"uhh piper your aphrodite side is showing" jason whispered to her she blushed and looked away.

 **Her cheeks colored.**

"blushing are me annie" connor asked annabeth then grabbed her hat put it on and when she appeared again she was behind connor with her dagger in his throat "don't call me annie"

 **"Do you want my help or not?"**

 **The truth was, I did. I needed all the help I could get.**

 **"A trio," I said. "That'll work."**

"and that's when the golden trio started" thalia said smiling at them

 **"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."**

 **Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.**

the gods glared at zeus and poseidon.

" **No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."**

"done next chapter" peter said

"who wants to read"minerva asked

before anyone could respond a bright light appeared

* * *

 **who do u think it is?**

 **sorry again for not updating i have been busy with me life so yeah i am trying here but my life just gets complicated and i hate it. thanks again for all the people that reviewed i am trying so hard to update.  
**

 **P.S if you want to know Alexa's story and maybe about the new council just comment it and i DONT own any on the characters but my own.**  
 **P.P.S. question #1: which dead demigods should i bring**  
 **a luke**  
 **b charlie**  
 **c selina**  
 **d bianca**  
 **e or non of them**

 **question #2: who should be the cecilias. mackenzies and peter parents?**  
 **a jasper (piper/ jason)**  
 **b frazel (hazel/ frank)**  
 **c leo and calypso or leo and reyna**  
 **d other (like tratie etc.)**  
 **Thank you so much keep this story in cheek and thank you so much and if you have any recommendations for next stories just leave it as a comment and I will work on thanks guys and here are blue cookies for everyone (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**  
 **\- Marisabel12 xoxoxo**


	17. metting new people

**sorry for not updating but school been hectic. also a question below.**

Before anyone could respond a bright light appeared. the demigods and gods covered their eyes and in a few seconds the light died down. the rooms attention went to the newcomers. standing in the middle of the room stood charlie selena and esperanza looking confused.

"where are we" Charlie locked around and saw that he was in olympus with the rest of his friends and new people.

"introduce yourselves" Zeus boomed

charlie walked in front and said " Beckendorf son of hephaestus umm i also died"

hephaestus smiled at his son but frowned when he said he was dead while aphrodite's eyes twitched when she heard him say son of hephaestus

selena stepped up "Selena daughter aphrodite i uhh also died"

aphrodite smiled at her daughter genuinely but was sad to that she died

"Esperanza valdez mother of leo valdez"

"okay let's continue reading" apollo said

"why don't we let the new demigods talk to their old friends for a bit while leo and I explain to his mom what's going on" hephaestus said with a glint of happiness, aphrodite saw the glint of happiness and could help but feel sad; he had never given her the glint she keeped getting knots but of a certain sadness.

the rest of the gods agreed minus aphrodite who was trying to block the thought of hephaestus and Esperanza together like a family.

the gods left to talk to their kids. leo jump up and hugged his mom while percy and the gang went to charlie and silena.

 **with Leo**

"madre perdoname no quise ma-matarte(mom forgive me i didn't mean to kill you)" leo said with tears in his eyes

"shhh no fue tu culpa leo nomas porfavor no te culpes(shh it wasn't your fault please don't blame yourself)" esperanza pulled away "mira lo grandes que has crecido(look how big you have grown)"

"hi Esperanza" a voice said behind leo and her. she turned around and saw hephaestus smiling at her she couldn't help but blush.

"hello hephaestus" esperanza said smiling at him causing him to smile back

hephaestus turned his direction to leo and said "leo if you want you can go talk to charlie" leo nodded excitedly and left.

Esperanza and hephaestus continued to talk, he explained to her what they were reading and told her what has leo done, at the end of their conversation she was happy and proud of her son for the inventions he's done. they both shared laughs and blushed remembering their time together. they however did not notice a certain goddess of love looking at esperanza with jealousy and envy in her eyes.

 **with charlie**

the hephaestus cabin surround him, giving him hugs pats on the back. he was happy to be home with his family. He saw percy appear with a guilty look with annabeth at his side once percy opened his mouth beckendorf cut him of

"percy i swear if you still blame yourself for my death your going to wish you are going to wish you were the that died

"but it was my fault if i hadn't paid attention i could have saved you" percy argued

"no nope nada you could have done" he argued back

before percy could say anything leo ran up to beckendorf pushing percy back

"hi am leo valdez you're younger brother and commander of the argo 2" leo said proudly

beckendorf grinned "cool come on i have an idea but i need the stolls and hermes"

they called the stolls and hermes and went to plan the big surprise

with seliena

 **the daughters** of aphrodite surrounded her and have her hugs and kisses on the cheek

selina saw a girl she never meet walk up to her and she was obviously her sister.

"hi i am piper McLean head counselor of the aphrodite cabin"

"hi im selena" and she whispered to her "thank the gods it was you and not drew she is a nightmare" piper let out a laugh

"ah dear i see you meet your younger sister piper" aphrodite said from behind them.

"hi mom" selina said hugging her mom.

"selina" she heard a voice yell. she turned around and saw percy walking over to her with his arm around annabeth's shoulders

Selina began to squeal "oh my gods please tell me you got together" Percy and annabeth both blushed but nodded and Selina squealed

Piper looked over to her mom and saw she was looking at Hephaestus and Esperanza

"mom you okay?" she asked

aphrodite stopped looking at her husband and his once lover to answer her daughter, she forced herself to smile at her "yeah i am fine"

"okay but try to work things out with your husd- i mean hephaestus" piper said and left to talk to her selina who was now being hugged by clarisse. aphrodite saw how her daughter was about to saw husband but changed it to hephaestus, did people see them as two people connected by false vows? she looked over to her husband again and saw he was smiling and laughing she felt jealous that esperanza can just come and change his mood to happiness but she also felt sad she never gave him the time in day to prove himself instead she judged him without even thinking twice.

the room got quiet and started to sit down and started getting ready to read when a note fell.

percy picked it up and read it and said out loud " i chose the first option" and sat back down he clutched on to the note while people gave him questioning looks

"okay who wants to continue reading" peter asked

"I will" selena said

 **okay so I am sorry for not updating early I am trying but since the semester is was (its ends on Jan. 29) stressful to finish the projects, the homework, taking test. okay and I have a question**

 **is it bad to lie to the guy that likes you saying that you like some else since they made a bet with one of your friends saying you will be in a relationship with them by the end of the year?**

 **tell me what you think.**

 **I will try to update, hope you like the new comers and have you gotten girls scout cookies yet?**

 **-marisabel1218xoxox**


	18. bus stop part 1

**Hey here's another chapter hope you like it I might just start doing part one and part to 2 to publish since I am not testing**

 **If you want to read Alexa's story, it's not finished yet but in wattpad my friend posted it her username is: nerd1218**

 **sorry for the grammar on the first try of this chapter**

* * *

Before anyone could respond a bright light appeared. the demigods and gods covered their eyes and in a few seconds the light died down. the rooms attention went to the newcomers. standing in the middle of the room stood Charlie Selina and Esperanza looking confused

"where are we" Charlie asked. He locked around and saw that he was in Olympus with the rest of his friends and new people.

"introduce yourselves" Zeus boomed

Charlie walked in front and said "Beckendorf son of Hephaestus umm I also died"

Hephaestus smiled at his son but frowned when he said he was dead while Aphrodite's eyes twitched when she heard him say son of Hephaestus

Selina stepped up "Selena daughter Aphrodite I uhh also died"

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter genuinely but was sad to that she died

"Esperanza Valdez mother of Leo Valdez"

"okay let's continue reading" Apollo said

"why don't we let the new demigods talk to their old friends for a bit while Leo and I explain to his mom what's going on" Hephaestus said with a glint of happiness, Aphrodite saw the glint of happiness and could help but feel sad; he had never given her the glint she kept getting knots but of a certain sadness.

the rest of the gods agreed minus Aphrodite who was trying to block the thought of Hephaestus and Esperanza together like a family.

the gods left to talk to their kids. Leo jump up and hugged his mom while Percy and the gang went to Charlie and Selina.

 **with Leo**

"Madre perdoname no quise ma-matarte (mom forgive me I didn't mean to kill you)" Leo said with tears in his eyes

"shhh no fue tu culpa leo nomas porfavor no te culpes(shh it wasn't your fault please don't blame yourself)" Esperanza pulled away "mira lo grandes que has crecido(look how big you have grown)"

"hi Esperanza" a voice said behind leo and her. she turned around and saw Hephaestus smiling at her she couldn't help but blush.

"hello Hephaestus" Esperanza said smiling at him causing him to smile back

Hephaestus turned his direction to leo and said "leo if you want you can go talk to Charlie" leo nodded excitedly and left.

Esperanza and Hephaestus continued to talk, he explained to her what they were reading and told her what has leo done, at the end of their conversation she was happy and proud of her son for the inventions he's done. they both shared laughs and blushed remembering their time together. they however did not notice a certain goddess of love looking at Esperanza with jealousy and envy in her eyes.

 **with Charlie**

the Hephaestus cabin surround him, giving him hugs pats on the back. he was happy to be home with his family. He saw Percy appear with a guilty look with Annabeth at his side once Percy opened his mouth beckendorf cut him of

"Percy I swear if you still blame yourself for my death you're going to wish you are going to wish you were the that died

"but it was my fault if I hadn't paid attention I could have saved you" Percy argued

"no nope nada you could have done" he argued back

before Percy could say anything leo ran up to beckendorf pushing Percy back

"hi I am leo Valdez your younger brother and commander of the Argo 2" leo said proudly

beckendorf grinned "cool come on I have an idea but I need the stolls and Hermes"

they called the stolls and Hermes and went to plan the big surprise

 **with Selina**

the daughters of Aphrodite surrounded her and have her hugs and kisses on the cheek

Selina saw a girl she never meet walk up to her and she was obviously her sister.

"hi I am piper McLean head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin"

"hi am Selina" and she whispered to her "thank the gods it was you and not drew she is a nightmare" piper let out a laugh

"ah dear I see you meet your younger sister piper" Aphrodite said from behind them.

"hi mom" Selina said hugging her mom.

"Selina" she heard a voice yell. she turned around and saw Percy walking over to her with his arm around Annabeth's shoulders

Selina began to squeal "oh my gods please tell me you got together" Percy and Annabeth both blushed but nodded and Selina squealed

Piper looked over to her mom and saw she was looking at Hephaestus and Esperanza

"mom you okay?" she asked

Aphrodite stopped looking at her husband and his once lover to answer her daughter, she forced herself to smile at her "yeah I am fine"

"okay but try to work things out with your husd- I mean Hephaestus" piper said and left to talk to her Selina who was now being hugged by Clarisse. Aphrodite saw how her daughter was about to saw husband but changed it to Hephaestus, did people see them as two people connected by false vows? she looked over to her husband again and saw he was smiling and laughing she felt jealous that Esperanza can just come and change his mood to happiness but she also felt sad she never gave him the time in day to prove himself instead she judged him without even thinking twice.

the room got quiet and started to sit down and started getting ready to read when a note fell.

Percy picked it up and read it and said out loud "I chose the first option" and sat back down he clutched on to the note while people gave him questioning looks

"okay who wants to continue reading" peter asked

"I will" Selina said

" **I ruin a perfectly good bus** " Selina started and by the title Poseidon paled

 **It didn't take me long to pack. I decided to leave the Minotaur horn in my cabin, which left me only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack Grover had found for me.**

"thank gods I left it" Percy said to Annabeth and Grover who nodded their heads the room gave him a confused look **  
The camp store loaned me one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas.  
** "and what good that did us" Percy said to Annabeth while Annabeth agreed **  
These coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told us, but Olympians never used less than pure gold.**  
All the Olympians nodded their head matter fatly.  
 **Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions-whatever that meant. He gave Annabeth and me each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if we were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded us. It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn us up, literally.**

the gods nodded in agreement **  
Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told me had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom.**  
"We don't get presents from their parents, you're so lucky Greeks." the gods smiled at their Greek kids that is until they said "Trust us were not." the smiled turned to a frown in less than a second  
 **She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve.**

the room looked at Annabeth amused

"so Annabeth did you finish the book" Thalia asked

"no no didn't" was her only respond the Greek demigods and the seven were trying not to laugh "okay gosh I don't know being on a quest with Percy was going to be crazy okay" Percy grinned and kissed her making her mood brighten up.

 **I was sure the knife would get us busted the first time we went through a metal detector.  
** The room gave Percy a weird look.

"guys he didn't know remember" Annabeth said the room looked away remembering that while Percy gave Annabeth a small peck in the lips and pulled her closer to him.  
 **Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes.**  
"hey" Grover said looking offended

"sorry but it is true" Percy said and then added "if it helps you got better"  
 **We waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus.**  
"omg I am so famous" Thalia said

Nico leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "yes you are" his breath tickled her and she blushed while Bianca was noticing the exchange between her parents she moved to sit next to peter.  
 **Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him stood the surfer dude I'd seen when I was recovering in the sick room. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised.**  
"look he figured that all by himself" Clarisse teased Percy being the mature person cough yeah right cough he is stuck his tongue at her.  
 **Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck.  
"This is Argus," Chiron told me. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."**  
"umm that was a bad pun" Hermes said while shaking his head.  
 **I heard footsteps behind us.  
Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.  
"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."  
Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around.**

the room looked over to her to tease her about it but turned the other way when they saw not only her glare but also Percy's  
 **"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told me. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these."  
He handed me the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal.**

Hermes smiled at his son's thoughtfulness while the golden trio (Grover, Annabeth and Percy) shivered at the cursed sneakers  
 **Luke said, "Maia!"**  
 **White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling me so much, I dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.**

"cool" the demigods said smiling but the golden trio **  
"Awesome!" Grover said.  
Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad.**  
 **I didn't know what to say. It was cool enough that Luke had come to say good-bye. I'd been afraid he might resent me for getting so much attention the last few days. But here he was giving me a magic gift... It made me blush almost as much as Annabeth.**  
"No wonder you hated Luke so much, you used to look up to him so much." Percy nodded to Annabeth and gave her a kiss on the head and she snuggled closer. Aphrodite saw the exchange and almost fainted at how cute they were. **  
"Hey, man," I said. "Thanks."  
"Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay?"**

"so much hope" Thalia muttered  
 **We shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a goodbye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out.**

Annabeth glared at anyone who looked her way and Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him but was still a bit hurt that she she had feelings for Luke what would have happened if he died in that first quest would she go with Luke? Annabeth saw Percy in deep thought and she kissed his cheek making him turn and look at her while grinning.  
 **After Luke was gone, I told her, "You're hyperventilating."**  
 **"Am not."  
"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"  
"Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"**  
"because u love him, dear" Aphrodite said Smiling at the couple.

"So true they are inseparable" Thalia said with Nico nodding agreeing

 **She stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.  
I picked up the flying shoes and had a sudden bad feeling.**

"at look at that you had a suspicion" Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear

"I guess I did" he responded grinning

 **I looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"  
He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... that would not be wise for you."  
I nodded, disappointed, but then I got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"  
**"Grover I am so sorry I-"

Percy was cut off by Grover "it's fine you didn't know" while the gods tried to hear the conversation.

 **His eyes lit up. "Me?"  
Pretty soon we'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.**  
"Percy really?!" Grover whined

The gods looked confused while the demigods started to laugh. Travis managed to yell out "it's okay goat boy I am sure it's a great honor to be the first flying satyr" making the room have another laughing fit

 **"Maia!" he shouted.  
He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos.**  
 **"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"  
"Aarau!" Grover went flying sideways **

**down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van.  
** people gave Percy weird looks as how he could have though somethings So odd yet this is Percy they were talking about.

 **Before I could follow, Chiron caught my arm. "I should have trained you better, Percy," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason-they all got more training."  
** "the first Jason" Athena said answering the Romans confused expressions

 **"That's okay. I just wish-"  
I stopped myself because I was about to sound like a brat. **

"All of you do sound like brats" m. D said earning him a cold shower

 **I was wishing my dad had given me a cool magic item to help on the quest, something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap.  
** "what? He hasn't giving it to you" Poseidon asked surprised

 **"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this."  
** Poseidon sighed in relief

 **He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to me. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents.  
** "wow what A thoughtful gift" Leo said sarcastically earning him a slack in the back of his head from him mom **.**

 **"Gee," I said. "Thanks."  
** "see Percy agrees with me" Leo said defending himself

"No I actually mean it it's a cool gift" Percy said putting the pen I between his fingers playing with it

 **"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."**

He's the child of the prophecy the god's thought

 **I remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when I'd vaporized Mrs. Dodd's. Chiron had thrown me a pen that turned into a sword. Could this be ...?  
** Leo looked shocked "okay that is a cool pen" Percy grinned and uncapped the demigods looked at it in amazement well the ones who didn't know about it

 **I took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in my hand. In half a second, I held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in my hand.  
** "cool, I should make a Pen or a charm that can change into a different weapon" Leo said with a glint of happiness Hephaestus and Esperanza smiled at each other before smiling at their son. Aphrodite noticing the little exchange felt a pang of jealousy.

 **"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos."  
** the room well people that has had the riptide at their throats visibly shivered

 **"'Riptide,'" I translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily.  
"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."  
I looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?"**  
 **"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe**.  
Thalia, Nico, and Percy all shivered at the mention of the River Lethe, remembering their experience there.  
 **It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill.  
** the room ignored the hey from Rachel.

 **And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."**

Poseidon paled of how unsafety his son was **  
"Good to know."  
"Now recap the pen."  
I touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. I tucked it in my pocket, a little nervous, because I was famous for losing pens at school.**

 **the demigods laughed  
"You can't," Chiron said.  
"Can't what?"  
"Lose the pen, "he said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."**  
"That's so cool I want one!" The same camper said in an excited tone. Percy pulled out the pen from his jean pocket and smirked in the Stoll's direction, "Nice try." The Stoll's then sat back down after unsuccessfully trying to pickpocket riptide **.**  
 **I was wary, but I threw the pen as far as I could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass.**

"you really need to cut that grass" Demeter complained

"are you volunteering" Mr. asked making her Demeter shut her mouth **  
"It may take a few moments," Chiron told me. "Now check your pocket."  
Sure enough, the pen was there.**

"COOL I want a pen like that" PJ said walking in the room with Annie and Zoë, Zoë looked up and saw Charlie and Selina surprised but happy **  
"Okay, that's extremely cool," I admitted. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?"  
Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy."  
"Mist?"**  
'wait you telling me he never told you about the mist' Percy shook his head "that explain so much"  
 **"Yes. Read The Iliad. It's full of references to the stuff. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You will see things just as they are, being a half blood, but humans will interpret things quite differently. Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version of reality."**

"cool" PJ and Annie said in awe.  
 **I put Riptide back in my pocket.  
For the first time, the quest felt real. I was actually leaving Half-Blood Hill. I was heading west with no adult supervision, no backup plan, not even a cell phone. (Chiron said cell phones were traceable by monsters; if we used one, it would be worse than sending up a flare.) I had no weapon stronger than a sword to fight off monsters and reach the Land of the Dead.**  
"yeah and you shouldn't even be going you are too young to be going" Poseidon complained the demigods felt a small jealousy through their body put dismissed I when they remembered that Poseidon had treated them as their own when they talked meanwhile Percy was rolling his eyes had his dad for being overprotective  
 **"Chiron ..." I said. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?"  
"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age."  
**"and the best age" Zeus said

the gods nodded in agreement but the demigods seemed to hesitate the gods saw this and frowned _why had they hesitated_ **  
"So what was it like ... before the gods?"**  
 **Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge.  
But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born."  
"But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So ... even if I failed, nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?"  
**"uhh why would you ask that you always accomplish your quest" Chris said

"well... I was twelve going on my first quest and not at all sure of myself considering I only had a week of training" Percy said

Chris waved his hand "so your Percy you always finish your quest" **  
Chiron gave me a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive. May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny."  
"Our destiny ... assuming we know what that is."  
"Relax," Chiron told me. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history."  
**"no pressure there" Alexa said

"don't worry if anyone can do it it's your dad he's been doing it for what almost five years now" the stolls said reassuring Alexa but surprising the gods, _five years?!_ **  
"Relax," I said. "I'm very relaxed."**

Percy started tapping his fingers in his knee but soon stopped after Annabeth laced their fingers together **  
When I got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus,**

"so happy you don't forget about me" Thalia said annoyed

"aww don't worry cuz I won't forget about you being the DAUGHTER of Zeus" Percy said smirking

 **Chiron was now standing in full horseman form, holding his bow high in salute. Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur.  
** "yup your typical summer camp" Percy said smiling  
 **Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Grover sitting next to me as if we were normal carpoolers. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy. I found myself staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall.**

"yes freedom" the demigods muttered.

the gods frowned not noticing the limit their kids had after discovering being a demigod

 **/**


	19. bus stop part 2

_**Umm hey guys what's up i know most of you are like you take sooo long to to update and blah blah but I have a good reason i am doing the worst thing in hades at school… testing! Ugh i think i shivered uhh do you like testing? but yeah will be starting that**_

 _ **Thank you to all the new people who followed me or this story from them beginning till the know.**_

* * *

 **"So far so good," I told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster."**  
""way to jinx it" Thalia said while Percy just rubbed his neck sheepishly  
 **She gave me an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."**

"So true" the greek demigods said making the gods wonder how bad could be. **  
"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate you."**

"Thats right she _looooves_ you" Aphrodite said making the couple blush **  
"Could've fooled me."  
She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."**

"Which were trying to change" Poseidon pointed out while athena nodded in agreement **  
"Why?"  
She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift.**

"It's not stupid " Poseidon whined while Sally just rubbed his arm trying to calm him down but mouthed to Athena 'it is stupid' making Athena smile and Poseidon look at them in confusion  
 **My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."  
"They must really like olives."  
**"see that's what I Thought " poseidon said

Athena rolled her eyes while the Roman demigods couldn't believe that that Nep-Poseidon was so layer back like Percy

 **"Oh, forget it."  
"Now, if she'd invented pizza-that I could understand."**

"Classic percy" the greek demigods shouted and laughed

 **"I said, forget it!"  
In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at me.  
**"look even he knew you were going to end up together" the Aphrodite cabin squealed

 **Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain. Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from my mom and Gabe's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with my picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?  
** "that little-" nico started but quickly stopped with the glare that Thalia and Sally were giving him

 **I ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could notice.**

"We noticed" they both said once they reserved questioning looks

"Of course you guys did" Percy grumbled but quickly changed when Annabeth gave him a kiss.

 **Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
I thought about how close I was to my old apartment. On a normal day, my mom would be home from the candy store by now. **

The boys in the room signed lovingly of the the thought of candy while the girls rolled their eyes.

 **Smelly Gabe was probably up there right now, playing poker, not even missing her.**

The demigods growled and some even shouted "jerk" while the older kids shouted "a-hole" **  
Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction I was looking. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?  
I stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?"**

"Why do people always think that" Dionysus asked

The demigods looked at each other before shrugging

 **"Just your emotions." He shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your step dad, right?"  
** "Yeah i want to know to" the people that hadn't figured it out yelled out  
 **I nodded, wondering what else Grover might've forgotten to tell me.  
"Your mom married Gabe for you," Grover told me. "You call him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura... Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week."**

"Oh Sally"poseidon hugged Sally and whispered in her ear "thank you for protecting our son"

The room gave Sally surprised looks or smiled at her **  
"Thanks," I said. "Where's the nearest shower?"**

The room laughed at percy's response **  
"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy-if that makes you feel any better."**

"I do love you that much percy" sally said

"Thank you mom" percy said "but next time please don't make a decision like that for me" **  
It didn't, but I forced myself not to show it. I'll see her again, I thought. She isn't gone.  
I wondered if Grover could still read my emotions, mixed up as they were.**

Percy looked down and played with his fingers was his safety wasn't worth the pain his mom had to go through **  
I was glad he and Annabeth were with me, but I felt guilty that I hadn't been straight with them. I hadn't told them the real reason I'd said yes to this crazy quest.**

The audience's ears perked **  
The truth was, I didn't care about retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt,**

"How DARE you it's a great honor-"zeus started

"Yeah to retrieve drama queens bolt i get it" percy finished the room laughed  
 **or saving the world, or even helping my father out of trouble.**

 **The more I thought about it, I resented Poseidon for never visiting me, never helping my mom, never even sending a lousy child-support check.**

"Dad i don't feel like that anymore" percy said once he saw his dad drop his head in shame "You are the coolest dad ever', Thalia, nico and annabeth nodded agreeing with percy while hades and zeus felt hurt that their kids thought their uncle was a better father to them then they were **  
He'd only claimed me because he needed a job done.**

"Do you feel like that all of you that we only claim you to brag or get a job done" demeter asked, the gods eyed their kids but the demigods both greek and roman didn't make an effort to look up to face them eye to eye **  
All I cared about was my mom. Hades had taken her unfairly, and Hades was going to give her back.**

"I don't take orders from demigods" hades said annoyed that the perseus was demanding something from him

Nico rolled his eyes at his dad's words and muttered in thalia's ear "yeah he gets pushed by them" thalia let out a giggle and the rooms eyes turned to look at her

"Sorry umm continue" she said and looked a bit embarrassed but glared at nico  
 **You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, the Oracle whispered in my mind. You will fail to save what matters most in the end.**

The rooms tensed wondering how it was going to end  
 **Shut up, I told it.**

The room laughed of course percy said that meanwhile percy looked down as if was concentrating on something difficult **  
The rain kept coming down.  
** the room looked at zues

 **We got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable.**

"Aww look at that i am already working on your relationship" aphrodite squealed making the couple blush and annabeth hid her bush in percy's chest.

 **She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. I wasn't too bad myself.**

Thalia hit him in the head making him out and glare at her "don't let your ego grow"

"What ego?!" percy exclaimed

"The one that would have grown if i didn't hit you" thalia said

 **The game ended when I tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, our Hacky Sack disappeared-core, stem, and all.**

The room laughed while grover blushed. **  
Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth and I were too busy cracking up.  
Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy-enchiladas.**

The demigods laughed all while grover blushed **  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."  
But I could tell it wasn't nothing. I started looking over my shoulder, too.**

"Exactly never think that you're safe" the demigods said making the gods pale and wonder what they go through. **  
I was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our back-packs. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh.**

"Don't look at me like that it was my first quest" annabeth grumbled when the room turned to look at her. Percy grinned at annabeth pulling her closer and kissing her head making her smile and their future kids look away and gag. **  
As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto my knee..  
"Percy."**

"Aww" aphrodite said making the couple blush. While the room rolled their eyes  
 **An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat.  
It was Mrs. Dodds.**

"You do have bad luck" a camper rom CJ said percy shrugged and looked at his future kids hoping they don't inherit that **  
Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face.  
I scrunched down in my seat.**

The demigods leaned a bit while alexa and luke both looked at their parents worried **  
Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat.  
Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds-same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers.**

The room was filled with chuckles and giggles **  
They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.**

The room became cold, Peter who saw Cecilia shivering offered her his jacket which she accepted thankfully. Alexa saw this and couldn't help but feel i don't know…jealous but leaned closer to her brother trying to deny the feeling. **  
The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."  
"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not."**

"Have you meet him he" CHB yelled

"Of course she does she is my girlfriend after all" percy said grinning making the room gag or aww but making annabeth blush a deep red **  
"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!"  
"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."  
"They don't open," Grover moaned.  
"A back exit?" she suggested.  
There wasn't one.**

"What kind of bus is that" leo exclaimed

"What if there is an accident how are they going to get out" hephaestus pointed out

"With no window and no backdoor do they want them dead" esperanza shocked of a bus build like that the children of hephaestus and vulcan agreed with that. **  
Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, we were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.  
"They won't attack us with witnesses around," I said. "Will they?  
"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."  
"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"**

"Nope" hades said the room looked at him while athena and poseidon could help but feel angry that he sent all three of them. **  
She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ... ?"  
We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.**

The room leaned forward **  
Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the restroom."  
"So do I," said the second sister.  
"So do I," said the third sister.**

"TMI don't you think" Lucas told his sister trying to make her feel relax she let out a laugh and looked at him a _really? Look_. Peter could help but thing Alexa had a beautiful laugh. **  
They all started coming down the aisle.  
"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."  
"What?"  
"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."**

"look she is trying to save you prove that she doesn't hate you" aphrodite said **  
"But you guys-"  
"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."**

"Yeah but for a big three kid you stink" grover said percy pouted and the room laughed but zeus who was getting more paranoid **  
"I can't just leave you."  
"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"  
My hands trembled. I felt like a coward, **

"You are NOT a coward" Annabeth whispered to him.

"Well guess what? You jackson are anything but a coward" CHB yelled making him feel better

 **but I took the Yankees cap and put it on.  
When I looked down, my body wasn't there anymore.**

"Well what did you expect" thalia said looking at percy who just shrugged

 **I started creeping up the aisle. I managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.  
Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at me. My heart was pounding.**

The room held their breaths waiting to see what who was laying her head in percy's chest could here his heartrate going faster. **  
Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.  
I was free. I made it to the front of the bus. We were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. I was about to press the emergency stop button when I heard hideous wailing from the back row.**

PJ and Annie shivered. **  
The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same-I guess those couldn't get any uglier- but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.**

PJ and Annie trembled scared of their future while peter, cecelia, Makenzie and Alexa couldn't believe they had to fight them at the age 12 **  
The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"**

Where is it? Athena thought **  
The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right.  
"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"  
The Furies raised their whips.**

Athena paled at the thought of her daughter being in danger **  
Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.  
** Pj and Annie both whimpered and tried to hide themselves in their godly parents chest **.** Athena and poseidon both looked at each other and Poseidon said "Zoe do you think that you can take the children outside they should hear this" Zoe noded and took them

 **What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year.**

"Naw man I win"Leo said while Grover Annabeth and Percy looked at each other smirking

Poseidon held this breath of the thought of percy being in danger while the demigods lend in form anticipacion and fright for them  
 **The bus driver was distracted, trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror.  
Still invisible, I grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I heard what I hoped was the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows.  
**"and Percy Jackson wins this year's ADHD poster child" the stolls said while Leo looked wide eyes at Percy.

 **"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey-whoa!"  
We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us.**

Athena and some other demigods covered their eyes as if they were trying to block the image out **  
We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.  
Somehow the driver found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.**

The room was so quiet not believing what was going on

 **Another great idea:**

"No" Athena said "your ideas aren't good they are stupid " the greek demigods agreed making percy pout  
 **I hit the emergency brake.  
The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out,  
**"So heroic." Percy grumbled under his breath.

"Tell me about it." Annabeth laughed while hopping onto his lap and snuggling into his chest making minerva and lucas gagge.  
 **the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass. The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.**

Athena paled at the thought of her daughter in danger. **  
I looked at the open doorway. I was free to go, but I couldn't leave my friends. I took off the invisible cap. "Hey!"**

"Really"poseidon through his head back. He looked at percy "you couldn't have left"

Athena and percy looked like they were ready to protest but stopped when sally gave them a look. Sally then hit poseidon behind his head and moved her sitting position so she was looking at poseidon who was groaning in pain looking at sally.

"Don't you DARE tell our son to abandon his friend's EVER again" sally told him sternly, poseidon looked ready to run from how she was looking at him

"And you if i ever hear that you abandon your friends because you listened to your father i will NEVER make you both blue cookies got it?" she said looking at percy and poseidon who paled and but nodded their heads while the room looked stunned but smiled. **  
The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at me, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea.**

Sally gave percy a look saying you better not run

"I swear mom i don't" percy said and hid behind annabeth's hair causing her to let out a giggle **  
Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, about to deliver my F- math test. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.  
Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward me like huge nasty lizards.**

"You have the weirdest explanations ever" selina said looking at him making him blush and the room laughed

 **"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."**

"Percy you always offend the gods" the demigods said and laughed while their parents looked like they wanted to hurt him well ares and zeus  
 **"I liked you better as a math teacher," I told her.**

"That's a perfect way to get her angry" nico said the room gave him looks **  
She growled.**

"See" nico said

"One doubted you death breath" percy said and pulled annabeth closer to him leaving nico grumbling but calming down with thalia's help **  
Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously,**

Athena paled of the thought of her daughter in danger

 **looking for an opening.  
I took the ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double- edged sword.  
The Furies hesitated.**

"There scared" hades said flabbergasted and the demigods and gods shocked  
 **Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again.**

"Really because all the thousands of monsters you killed are just iching for you to swing your sword again" nico said sarcastically while percy rolled his eyes.

"Thousand" zeus muttered feeling more paranoid of percy's strength **  
"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."**

"Percy submitting thats funny " leo said "he's too stubborn " the greeks noded in agreement along with his mom making him pout **  
"Nice try," I told her.**

"see"Leo said

"No one doubted you leo" jason pointed out **  
"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried.**

"Looked she's already worried about you how cute" aphrodite squealed making the couple blush **  
Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around my sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at me.**

Sally and poseidon held their breath worried for their son's like. **  
I stuck the Fury on the left with its hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. I turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust. Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands.**

Athena held her breath worried for her daughter while mr. D did the same behind his wine magazine **  
"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"**

"Honestly" hades said "what were you expecting" **  
The Fury I'd hilt-slammed came at me again, talons ready, but I swung Riptide and she broke open like a piñata.**

The room looked at percy because of his weird thoughts. **  
Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit,**

Percy pulled annabeth closer to him while she just laid her head on his chest and sighed in content.

 **but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds's legs tied up in her own whip.**

"Go grover" camp half blood cheered

 **Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.**

The room cheered again **  
"Zeus will destroy you!" she promised.**

"and everyone has tried but look that hasn't happen yet" Percy said while zeus was getting more paranoid **  
"Braccas meas vescimini!" I yelled.**

the gods looked at percy confused but amused. confused that he spoke latin and amused of what he said. while the romans demigods and percy bursted out laughed **  
I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. I think it meant "Eat my pants!"**

the greeks began to laugh with the rest of the room **  
Thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of my neck.**

percy's started to rub his neck **  
"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at me. "Now!" I didn't need any encouragement.  
We rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped my photograph before I could recap my sword.**

"nooo" hermes screamed out.

the room looked at his with worry

"what happen" the stolls asked

"he was caught" he said seriously the room rolled their eyes and artemis hit him behind his head. **  
"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"  
BOOOOOM!**

"what happen now" poseidon asked while sally just sat next to him rubbing his back for comfort **  
The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told me Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead.**

"really they are trying to get your bolt back and you destroy their money and supplies" poseidon yelled at his younger brother while sally tried to calm him down **  
"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"**

"how"travis asked annabeth

"how what" annabeth asked

"how did you know what she said"

"i didn't i just don't what to take any chances"  
 **We plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead.**

"the end" selina said

"who wants to read"

"i will" zeo said walking in with PJ and Annie who were holding hands and swing their hands back and forth while eating a blue cookie. **  
**" **We Visit The Garden Gnome Emporium"** zoe started

Before any other words could be spoken a light filled the room and when it faded it revealed bianca and… luke!

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys for the late late update but i have been stressing out in school, not to mention my friend got me in an awkward position with my guy friend(has that ever happen to you?) 3 TIMES 3 and i have testing and also i hate HATE my testing schedule just ugh. I will try to get the next till the end may but i will try so it's sonner.**_

 _ **-marisabel12 xoxo**_

 _ **Ps. if you want to read alexa's journey through everything go to wattpad (easy to make a wattpad account) and check out my friends account nerd1218**_

 _ **PPs. i might….. No know i will update a lot after school yeah also i am sooooo sorry you have to wait that long but please bare with me**_

 _ **PPPs. do you want a little romance between peter and alexa maybe some jealousy? Or other ships in the book if you do comment and when do you think peter cecilia and mackenzie showed reveal their parents?**_

* * *

 _ **Questions**_

 _ **Did anyone realise who left the room?**_

 _ **Are you ready for the twist in the next chapter?**_

 _ **Should we have peter here get jealous?**_


	20. medusa?

**Okay hey guys long time no see well here is the new chapter and i since its finally summer break- well like three weeks ago- i decided to post a chapter hopefully if i don't feel lazy then all post each week but remember hopefully thank you to all the people that are following this story it means alot to me.**

 **Also i have been receiving some comments -not on the review- saying how i should change this or add this or this is horrible why would you add it but guys i get it okay...it's just this is my FIRST story okay i might do another one of the labyrinth of the trials of apollo even maybe the greek gods but chill okay even i know it's not as great okay?**

 **after i am done with it i promise all fix, add and change some parts okay just bare with me** **and if you don't like change it you can use my story and change things all i ask is for you to tell me first okay?**

 **Also guys i really do want to finish this story but my life officially got hectic this year so i may update each month know but i really do want to finish this story and i am sorry i won't be updating as much as i did in the beginning, okay that is the reason why i haven't been updating that much and yeah**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH CHASE!-soon to be jackson-**

 **Also I do not own PJO or HoO. They both belong to Rick Riordan, who I am not. I respect him and his work, which is why I'm doing this**

* * *

"Luke" zoe yelled as she ran towards him. He quickly turned around and caught her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, hugging her.

"Oh my gods zoe" he said after the hug and pulled away pacing while looking at her "where have you been bi and i looked every where for you but it seemed that su disappeared out of nowhere " bianca moved closer to him and moved his face to look at the gods and demigods just standing there.

"Annie….thals" he said once he saw them. They both ran up towards him and hugged him

"Nico… percy" bianca said they both ran up to her giving him a crushing hug.

After they caught up with each other for a few minutes, Zues cleared his throat making their attention directed towards him and said "introduce yourselfs "

Luke stepped up and said "my name is luke castellan son of hermes, and boyfriend of Zoe umm i died" **(he can't mention anything about helping kronos okay)**

The room looked shocked while Zoe couldn't stop blushing Bianca deciding to stop the awkward silence introduced herself.

" i'm Bianca di Angelo daughter of hades, older sister of nico di Angelo ex- Hunter Artemis and dead"

After Bianca and Luke got settled and said hi to everyone bianca asked " umm why are we here"

"Well we are here to read about perseus first quest with the mortals and the romans" athena said

"Well then uhh where exactly are the mortals" bianca asked everyone looked around the room

"uhhh i guess they left" thalia said after looking around. **(surprise did anyone notice)**

"No wonder it was quite" Travis said the room gave him a really look and he added "quite-er"

''Okay soo umm who are you"bianca said looking at the legacies

They all looked at each other before alexa said "i'm minerva jane jackson you can call me alexa daughter of percy and annabeth jackson legacy of athena and poseidon"

"I'm Lucas 'luke' Jackson son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson legacy of athena and poseidon" he said stepping next to alexa

'I'm Bianca di Angelo daughter of nico and Thalia Di Angelo legacy of hades and zues' she said stepping next to luke.

Okay so know that that's start reading zeus said

"Wait" alexa said she blushed once everyone's eyes landed on her "uhh can we know now my _friends_ heritage"

The rooms eyes turned to them peter scratched the back of his head before saying "sure"

He stood tall and said "my real name is jasper peter grace son of piper and jason grace legacy of aphrodite and zeus well umm jupiter" the eyes of the room suddenly moved to piper and jason who were currently blushing.

"My name is Cecilia esperanza valdez daughter of calypso and leo valdez legacy of atlas and hephaestus" cecilia said taking the attention of 'peter' to her

The room took a few seconds to grasp the new information before leo shouted "hades yeah" earning him a smack in the head courtesy of piper.

Mackenzie stepped up and said "umm i am mackenzie lily stoll daughter of katie and travis stoll legacy of demeter and hermes" **(what do you think)**

"Okay how about so we don't get confused will call bianca junior here bi and luke junior lucas' athena said the room nodded in agreement while the original luke and bianca couldn't believe that nico and thalia(or percy and annabeth) named their kid after them it was… is a great honor for them.

"Okay who wants to read" zoe said

"I do " thalia said taking the book she cleared her throat and began " **we visit the garden gnome emporium** "

 **In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there,**  
"Aw thanks kid." Hermes said smiling while the greek demigods looked confused on why percy said that  
 **because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong.**  
All the gods looked slightly annoyed after hearing that. "Erm... sorry?" Percy quickly said seeing their expressions.  
 **For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.**  
Hermes and apollo shrugged their shoulders and said, "He has a point."  
 **So there we were, Annabeth and Grover and I, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses.  
Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."**  
"Man has he changed." Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear. Annabeth agree wholeheartedly. You couldn't even compare the small scrawny Grover to the Lord of the Wild. **  
I was pretty much in shock myself. The explosion of bus windows still rang in my ears. But Annabeth kept pulling us along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."  
"All our money was back there," I reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."**  
"Wow that's horrible" alexa said while the room nodded in agreement  
 **"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-"  
"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"  
"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."  
"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."**  
All the demigods snicker while Annabeth blushed. She glared at everyone but only the ones that didn't know her flinched.  
 **"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.**

 **Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans."**  
The room gave Grover a really loo? Making him blush deeply while everyone else laughed.  
 **We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.  
After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."  
"We're a team, right?"**  
"Yeah and a great team ." thalia said grinning . "Oh definitely!" Everyone agreed.  
 **She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."**  
"That sounds like you're using him " jason said frowing

"I ding meant it like that" annabeth said huffing and leaned on percy's chest  
 **The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. I couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair.  
"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" I asked her.  
"No ... only short field trips. **

"That….sucks" leo said while the rest of the demigods agreed

 **My dad-"  
"The history professor."  
"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."  
If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I heard doubt in her voice.**  
"Oh my gods seaweed brain stop being so observant!" Annabeth said while hitting her head into his shoulder.

 **"You're pretty good with that knife," I said.  
"You think so?"  
"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."  
I couldn't really see, but I thought she might've smiled.**  
"I did." Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear. He grinned widely and planted a kiss on her temple while their future kids pretended to gag from them  
 **"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..."  
Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.**  
The room looked confused

 **"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried.**  
Everyone burst out laughing while Grover blushed deeply. "Classic Grover!" Selena choked out making the room exploded with laughter once again.  
 **"If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"  
He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.  
Instead of finding a path, I immediately slammed into a tree and got a nice-size knot on my head.**  
Percy held back a groan and settled by holding his head. While annabeth looked at him worried and laid his head on her lap trying to ease the pain he felt

 **Add to the list of superpowers I did not have: infrared vision.  
After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so, I started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food.**  
The boys mouths watered of the thought of fast food  
 **I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since I'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. This boy needed a double cheeseburger.**  
"This girl needs one too!" Thalia interrupted herself.  
 **We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed- down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.  
It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.  
**"Tell me about it." Katie complained."its sooo annoying especially in school" the greek demigods agreed with her making the romans wonder how bad can it be **(do they have dyslexia?)**

 **To me, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.  
** Everyone tilted their heads in confusion.  
 **"What the heck does that say?" I asked.  
"I don't know," Annabeth said.  
She loved reading so much, I'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too.**  
"Wait if all you brain kids have dyslexia, then how do you read so much?" Leo questioned. "We tend to read Greek, as it's much easier." Sophia a younger daughter of athena answered.  
 **Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."  
Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.**  
"That could have been helpful information ." Annabeth muttered to percy he just shrugged his shoulder which looked funny considering he was still laying down much to Athena's displeasure

 **I crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.  
"Hey ..." Grover warned.  
"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."  
"Snack bar," I said wistfully.  
"Snack bar," she agreed.  
"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."  
We ignored him.  
**Everyone groaned. "Never ignore a satyr." Poseidon said sighing.  
 **The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps**.  
sally and Athena's figuring out who the monster was looked at Percy, Annabeth, and Grover with wide eyes. Upon seeing this Annabeth quickly put a finger to her lips in a 'shh!' motion and pointed towards Poseidon who seemed ready to Nobody else noticed as they were too wrapped up in the book. Athena on the other hand already figured it out and the interaction between the four confirmed the place. She just grimaced before returning her attention back to Thaila.  
 **"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"  
We stopped at the warehouse door.  
"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."  
"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?**"

" food trance?" Athena questioned. Annabeth and Percy just soundlessly nodded their heads. Everyone visibly paled and sat more on the edge of their seats.  
 **"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."  
"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," I reminded him.  
"Those are vegetables.**

"They are" alexa and lucas asked "really?"  
 **"They are?" "Well they're not considered dairy are they?"  
** The room laughed at their similarities while the three of them blushed making the room laugh even harder than before **  
Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."  
Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman-at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.**  
Poseidon paled even more and gripped his seat tight figuring out the monster.  
 **Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"  
"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.  
**"Travis mark the page its the first time annabeth doesn't have a plan" chris said earning him a glare from annabeth that quickly turned into a pout **  
"We're orphans," I said.  
"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"  
"We got separated from our caravan," I said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station.  
**The room gave him a really look? **  
Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"**  
Everyone looked at Percy amused. "Eager much?" Demeter questioned Percy shrugged in response.  
 **"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."  
We thanked her and went inside.  
Annabeth muttered to me, "Circus caravan?"  
"Always have a strategy, right?"  
"Your head is full of kelp."**  
"Yep!" All the older Greeks chorsed.  
 **The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statutes, because they were all life-size.**  
Everyone started eyeing the book suspiciously, trying to figure out who the trio was facing.  
 **But mostly, I was thinking about food.**  
Everyone gave off a slightly nervous laugh while Jason smirked, "Of course you are."  
 **Go ahead, call me an idiot for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because I was hungry, but I do impulsive stuff sometimes. Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair-it made everything else go away. I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statue's eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.  
** "That would have been nice if you noticed earlier." "Sorry G-Man." Percy replied sheepishly  
 **All I cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.  
"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.  
"Awesome," I said.  
"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."**  
"Wow there goes your food." katie hit Connor on the back of the head for that comment. "It's a monster you moron, I think paying for food was the least of their worries." "I know but still."  
 **Before I could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."  
"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.  
Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination.  
"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."**  
"She know Annabeth's name." Malcolm stated.  
 **Only later did I wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though we had never introduced ourselves.**  
"Hey look I'm keeping up with the brainiacs!" Percy said proudly. Annabeth snorted, "Don't get used to it." Percy stuck his tongue out at her in response while the venus and aphrodite kids whispered to each other how cute they were together.  
 **Our hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.  
I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe.**  
Percy all of the sudden seemed to be holding his breath, athena being the only person to notice other than annabeth raised her eyebrow in confusion and asking her daughter a silent question of which was ignored **  
Annabeth slurped her shake.  
Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.  
**'You guys must have been starving' the trio nodded their **  
"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.  
I listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.  
"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."  
"I take vitamins. For my ears."**  
"Wow Grover you actually lied? Congratulations my young apprentice!" Chris said while the Stoll's wiped fake tears from his eyes. Grover blushed before replying, "Well that was something all of us satyrs had to learn to lie about since we were little "ahh that makes sense'  
 **"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."  
Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her head-dress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched us eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and I figured the least I could do was try to make small talk with our hostess.  
"So, you sell gnomes," I said, trying to sound interested.  
**"You know you just sounded tired right." Annabeth said while Percy sleepily shrugged his shoulder. After that he yawned and annabeth tackled her hands on his messy black hair.  
" **Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."  
"A lot of business on this road?"**  
 **"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."  
My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.**  
The room looked like they were starting to realize who the monster was.  
 **"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."  
"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.  
"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on,**  
Percy peeked his eyes opened for a moment and looked up to Annabeth before whispering, "i killed them." and closing his eyes again. Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued running her hand through his hair.  
 **and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.**

Annabeth then slapped percy in the head for feeling sorry for her. Like seriously?  
 **Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"  
"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."**  
Finally no one was confused by 'Aunty Em' anymore.

"You fought medusa dad' alexa said looking shocked towards her father before frowning looking at her dad who nodded but seemed half-awake, half-asleep state considering in the beginning of the chapter he was fine. Bianca at the same time thinking, How the Hades did he get out of this?  
 **I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach making me sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice**  
"I could name a few." Piper said innocently.  
 **"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me to get my attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."**

"Listen to her" poseidon said  
 **She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.  
"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."  
**'Oh gods she knows' selina said fearing her friends life and making the room pale a bit  
 **She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.**

how dare she try to touch my daughter athena thought angrily  
 **"We really should go."  
"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"**  
"Still keeping up the ringmaster act?" charlie asked amused.  
 **I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her a while.  
"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"  
"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.  
"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."  
Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"  
"Sure we can," I said.**  
"Oh great." bianca groaned.  
 **I was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"**  
"A lot." zoe said darkly. While the room agreed with her only nodding their heads not wanting thalia to stop reading

 **"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."  
I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues.  
**"Really?" luke questioned surprised. "Yeah, I was still fighting off the trance." the room nodded their heads in understanding.  
 **Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."  
"Not much light for a photo," I remarked.  
"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"  
"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.  
Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?**"

"That would be creepy, being killed by a monster when they last thing they said was a large smile." said. Everyone chuckled trying to break the nervousness surrounding the trio.

 **Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."  
"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."  
She still had no camera in her hands.  
"Percy-" Annabeth said.**  
 **Some instinct warned me to listen to Annabeth,**  
"Percy have you learned nothing you always have to listen to your instincts" nico said  
 **but I was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.  
"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."  
"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.**

Perseus, Theseus, and Achilles all turned to Percy and asked the same question at the exact same time, "How did you survive this?"

 **"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"  
"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.  
"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and me both off the bench.  
I was on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet.  
I could hear Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. But I was too dazed to move.**

The room looked towards perseus and annie to see if someone need to leave with them the room was relieved when the saw they were asleep cuddling making the room smile

 **Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails.**  
The room cringed from the description  
 **I almost looked higher, but somewhere off to my left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!"**  
"I will probably say this a lot, but thank you Annabeth." Poseidon said. Annabeth smiled  
M **ore rasping-the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... from about where Aunty Em's head would be.**  
"Ugh uncle stop being so slow" Bi said annoyed while the demigods couldn't help but agreed  
 **"Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick-start his flying sneakers.**  
 **I couldn't move. I stared at Aunty Em's gnarled claws, and tried to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put me in.  
"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she told me soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."**  
The demigods and the gods that cared for percy looked at him just to make sure he was fine and there and not dead some noticed how tired he looked at questioned it considering he was awake in the beginning of the chapter  
 **I fought the urge to obey. Instead I looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens- a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.  
Aunty Em.  
Aunty "M."  
How could I have been so stupid?**  
"Well i don't call you kelp head for nothing" nico said making the room laugh and percy pout

 **Think, I told myself. How did Medusa die in the myth?  
But I couldn't think. Something told me that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by my namesake, Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open my face.  
**"Oh my gods "  
 **"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."  
** "Well she deserved it" athena said almost pouting "i mean com' on any smart mortal would not do what she did" **  
"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"**  
"Yes run Percy!"poseidon screamed while sally gave him and percy and look saying you better not abandon them  
 **"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."**  
"Creepy." Apollo whispered to Hermes who nodded his head in agreement.  
 **"No," I muttered. I tried to make my legs move.  
"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear.**  
All the gods looked uneasy at the statement.  
 **You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."  
"Percy!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!"**  
"Are you doing what I think you are?" Leo yelled his eyes wide with excitement.  
 **I turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.**  
Everyone cheered  
 **"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"  
That finally jolted me into action. Knowing Grover, I was sure he'd miss Medusa and nail me.**  
"Wow thank for the confidence Perce."putting a hand in front of his heat trying to look hurt while percy just rolled his eyes and response "Sorry Grover, but you know back then it's true." "Touché."  
 **I dove to one side.  
Thwack!  
At first I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage.**  
"One-Zero Grover!" the greek screamed while Grover was grinning while blushing slightly.

"Go grover" the stolls shouted making him blush even more  
 **"You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"  
"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.  
I scrambled away and hid in the statuary while Grover swooped down for another pass.  
Ker-whack!**  
"Two-zero!"  
 **"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spit-ting.  
Right next to me, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!"  
I jumped so high my feet nearly cleared a garden gnome. "Jeez! Don't do that!"**

Percy then jumped and gasped urging lots of stares  
 **Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. 'You have to cut her head off."  
"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."  
"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You-you've got a chance."**  
"Wow that must have been hard for you." luke said surprised earning a glare from annabeth .  
" **What? I can't-"  
"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?"  
She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.**  
"That's terrible." Hazel whispered. The trio nodded their heads in agreement.  
 **Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"**  
"Can you speak English?" Poseidon groaned.  
" **Would you speak English?"**  
"Like father like sons" Luke smirked while poseidon looked down at his son.  
 **"I am!" She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."  
"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"**  
Everyone let out a huge breath they had been holding  
 **"Roooaaarrr!"**  
And just like that everyone was tense again  
 **"Maybe not," Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.  
"Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash."  
I took out my pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in my hand.  
I followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair.**  
"Ew, she needs a new hairdo!" A young Aphrodite girl complained. Everyone rolled their eyes before turning their attention back to the book while Aphrodite and her kids agreed turning a bit green.  
 **I kept my eyes locked on the gazing ball so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, I saw her.  
Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"  
**"Ow." Everyone said at the same time.  
 **Medusa was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey!"  
I advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, I'd have a hard time defending myself.**  
"And you got out of this?" hazel asked shocked  
 **But she let me approach-twenty feet, ten feet.  
I could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse.  
"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."**  
"You try to harm his friends and he will." the greek campers said together scaring slightly the romans and gods **  
I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass-the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making my arms go weak.**  
Percy all of the sudden fell down limp weak and fell into her lap. Annabeth just reached down and grasped it again. He offered her a weak smile to which she returned.  
 **From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"  
Medusa cackled. "Too late."  
She lunged at me with her talons.**  
Everyone sucked in their breathes while annabeth tried to help percy stay awake  
 **I slashed up with my sword, heard a sickening shlock!, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern-the sound of a monster disintegrating.  
Something fell to the ground next to my foot.**  
Everyone looked at Percy in shock. It took a few more minutes before Perseus spook up, "One slice, a day of training, while she was awake and you managed to kill her?" Percy nodded sheepishly while blushing deeply. "Wow." Was all the everyone could make out. Zeus then felt more paranoid that percy was too powerful and was going to turn on them  
 **It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock, little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces.  
** Everyone turned slightly green at the description.  
 **Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck**."  
"I'm with you." Aphrodite said looking by far the greenist hopping hephaestus would help her, make her feel better but he didn't  
 **Annabeth came up next to me, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move."  
Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice trembling.  
"Yeah," I decided, though I felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger.**  
Percy shut his eyes closed trying to fight off the queasiness he was apparently feeling.  
 **"Why didn't ... why didn't the head evaporate?"  
"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," she said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."  
Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves.**

The room winced since it sounded like it hurt.  
 **The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.**  
 **"The Red Baron," I said. "Good job, man."  
He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun."**  
The room laughed  
 **He snatched his shoes out of the air. I recapped my sword. Together, the three of us stumbled back to the warehouse.  
We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.  
Finally I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"**  
Athena opened her mouth to defend herself but then quickly dismissed the thought considering it was partly her fault  
 **Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually.**  
olympians looked over to Poseidon waiting for him to blow up but saw that he was letting out deep breaths while Sally smiled happy that he was keeping his anger in check.

 **Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."**

"Ugh please don't ever say that its disgusting " percy whispered to annabeth while making a face

"Well its not my fault she still liked your dad and that you look like him" annabeth grumbled  
 **My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."  
Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"  
"Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."  
"You're insufferable."  
"You're-"**

"Flirting again" camp half blood yelled making the couple blush **  
"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"**

"You know if you told each other you liked each other it would have saved me so many migraines" grover said  
 **I stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!  
I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting us blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, we'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.**  
"You shouldn't think that way seaweed brain." "And you were thinking different?" Percy asked innocently. Annabeth glared when Percy laughed at her silence  
 **What had Medusa said?  
Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.**  
"You- you all don't feel like you're pawns right?" hestia asked the demigods all looked away making the the gods feel guilty.  
 **I got up. "I'll be back."  
"Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you-"  
I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden.**  
The rooms attention went to hades while luke and zoe couldn't believe what hades was doing i mean com' on did he really have to do that  
 **According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California.**  
"Well at least they know where the underworlds is located" travis said making the room agree.  
I **folded up the bill and stuffed it in my pocket.  
In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box.**  
"What are you doing Perce?" the room thought.  
 **I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:  
The Gods  
Mount Olympus  
600th Floor,  
Empire State Building  
New York, NY  
With best wishes,  
PERCY JACKSON**  
Everyone was silent until all the Greeks burst out laughing. The Romans looked worried while the gods had looks of amusement and fury, though no god spoke their thoughts over their children's laughter and Poseidon's stern look. Even Zeus, who was silently fuming, didn't want to mess with his brother right now.  
 **"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."**

"He is " the greeks said while the gods while zeus looked worried the future of his era depended on him the sea scum the reckless stubborn stupid sea scum  
 **I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!**  
 **"I am impertinent," I said.**  
"At least you admit it." "Yes dear Neeks, but I never denied it either." "Don't call me Neeks and whatever!"  
 **I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize. She didn't.**  
"Trust me I wasn't going too, I was too happy you were doing it."  
 **She seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods.**  
"UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!" Everyone screamed at the same time, Percy blushed slightly but laughed all the same.  
 **"Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."**

"And that's the end of the chapter" said Thalia "OK who wants to next"

"me me me" Leo yelled. rolling her eyes tell me a past in the book Leo cleared his throat and said  
" **We Get Advice from a Poodle"**

* * *

 **if you want to read alexa's journey through everything go to wattpad (easy to make a wattpad account) and check out my friends account nerd1218**

 **i might….. No know i will update a lot after school yeah also i am sooooo sorry you have to wait that long but please bare with me**

 **.do you want a little romance between peter and alexa maybe some jealousy? Or other ships in the book if you do comment and when do you think peter cecilia and mackenzie showed reveal their parents?**

 **Questions**

 **did anyone guess what is happening to percy?**

 **Should we have peter here get jealous?**

 **Do you have the hidden oracle/ trials of apollo yet?**

 **-marisabel12 xoxo**


	21. a poddle?

**sorry for the late update guys i have been focousing on my grades since im going to gradutate form 8th grade and i have to do a communiticy project on top of that**

 **omg but next year i go to high school how it? scary? exiting?**

* * *

"me me me" Leo yelled. Rolling her eyes tell me a past in the book Leo cleared his throat and said

 **"We Get Advice from a Poodle"**

"Um, okay. I think that it by far the most interesting chapter title."sally stated while the room agreed

 **We were pretty miserable that night.**

"Of course you we" poseidon said with his hands on his head.

 **We camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.**

Demeter sighed unhappily, "Such a waste."

 **We'd taken some food and blankets from Aunty Em's, but we didn't dare light a fire to dry our damp clothes. The Furies and Medusa had provided enough excitement for one day. We didn't want to attract anything else.**

"Yeah I wouldn't want to either." Piper said.

 **We decided to sleep in shifts. I volunteered to take first watch.**

"Of course you would" bianca said

"Hey it was my fault" percy said While the demigods rolled their eyes

 **Annabeth curled up on the blankets and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground.**

Connor and Travis looked like they wanted to say someone but Annabeth cut them off, "Not one word or else there will be a dagger and Riptide coming your way soon." The brothers gulped nervously while Percy smiled proudly while their kids just thought they had the coolest mom.

 **Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest bough of a tree, put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky.**

 **"Go ahead and sleep," I told him. "I'll wake you if there's trouble."**

"Always trying to be the hero percy" bianca said to percy

 **He nodded, but still didn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad, Percy."**

 **"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?"**

"No dad he meant the trash" minerva said rolling her eyes.

 **"No. This makes me sad." He pointed at all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."**

"And the nymphs." Demeter said in a sad tone.

 **"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist."**

"Environmentalist doesn't even cover it." Hermes said laughing a bit.

 **He glared at me. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."**

Hermes, Grover, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy all sighed sadly. Hermes for his missing son, the rest for his passing. The Romans were a bit confused until Athena clarified, "Faunus." All the Roman nodded their heads in respect to the goddess before turning back to her rival.

 **"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"**

"Did you just compare a god to cooking spray?" "Yes, yes I did."

 **"Pan!" he cried indignantly. "P-A-N. The great god Pan! What do you think I want a searcher's license for?"**

"Oh that makes sense." Frank said clearly happy to have figured it out. "Why aren't fawns like that?" A son of Vulcan asked. "Satyrs were always more professional and responsible." Grover said sitting a little straighter.

 **A strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been in these woods.**

Hermes almost jumped out of his seat, "He gave you a sign?" He cried. "Um… yeah?" All the gods stood there, shock evident it their eyes. After a few minutes Poseidon shook off his shock enough to say, "Sorry it's just he hasn't given a sign since he disappeared." At this point all the other gods came to their senses enough to continue to story.

 **Suddenly I was nostalgic for something I'd never known.**

 **"Tell me about the search," I said.**

 **Grover looked at me cautiously, as if he were afraid I was just making fun.**

"Please tell me you weren't thinking that." "Sorry Perce, every human I said that to laughed, cough Thalia cough cough." Hearing that looked at Thalia. Percy gave her a mischievous look before she was soaking wet "that's for laughing at my best friend"" He said as he walked back to his seat beside Annabeth. The moment he sat down him and Grover high fived each other That's when everyone couldn't help it. At once the entire room was filled with laughter. Thalia got over her shock and was about to zap him when Nico put a hand in front of her. "Nuh uh. You deserved that." Thalia stuck her tongue out in response before Poseidon continued.

 **"The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago," he told me. "A sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it.**

"People, people, people. You never listen to the mysterious voice, like if they say they are going to give you candy if you get in the car they're evil. Also wh-" "connor?" "yes miranda?" "Shut up!" she gave him a glare that made him pale and shut up.

 **They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan.**

"Wait, so you are willing to die just so you can find a God who is supposed to be dead?" "Yes." reyna had a confused look on her face before she just just motioned to continue reading.

 **They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."**

"And you want to be a searcher." jasper or peter said in realization

 **"It's my life's dream," he said. "My father was a searcher. And my Uncle Ferdinand ... the statue you saw back there-"**

 **"Oh, right, sorry."**

 **Grover shook his head. "Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks. So did my dad. But I'll succeed. I'll be the first searcher to return alive."**

Nearly everyone who didn't know this choked on air. "First?" They all looked at Grover like he was crazy. "So I'm going to guess that you didn't get yours because you are here and alive." Athena pointed out. Everyone who knows about Grover's statues were having a tough time keeping in their laughter. "I'm sure the books will explain Lady Athena."

 **"Hang on-the first?"**

 **Grover took his reed pipes out of his pocket. "No searcher has ever come back. Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again."**

 **"Not once in two thousand years?"**

 **"No."**

 **"And your dad? You have no idea what happened to him?"**

 **"None."**

"And you still want to go?" cecilia asked shocked.

" **But you still want to go," I said, amazed. "I mean, you really think you'll be the one to find Pan?"**

"The odds do not look like they are in your favour." A young Venus girl said.

 **"I have to believe that, Percy. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us from despair when we look at what humans have done to the world. I have to believe Pan can still be awakened."**

"I hope someone does awaken Pan. I do miss him." Hermes said wistfully.

 **I stared at the orange haze of the sky and tried to understand how Grover could pursue a dream that seemed so hopeless.**

 **Then again, was I any better?**

"Look at that, we both accomplish our goals." Grover whispered to Percy, who thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah we did didn't we?"

 **"How are we going to get into the Underworld?" I asked him. "I mean, what chance do we have against a god?"**

"Very little." Ares said smugly while all the other gods nodded in agreement. while percy grover and annabeth smirked

 **"I don't know," he admitted. "But back at Medusa's, when you were searching her office? Annabeth was telling me-"**

 **"Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out."**

Annabeth winced slightly, "I guess I deserved, that didn't I?" "No you didn't, if it wasn't for you I would be dead long, long, long ago. I was just cranky and whiny." "But cranky and whiny for good reason." Annabeth pointed out. Athena glare, which she started when the sea god read the last line, faltered when Percy said his little piece. Although she may not like him with her daughter she did have to admit he would be a sweet boyfriend. That is for anyone but her daughter. Or any of her other children for that matter.

 **"Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me..." His voice faltered.**

Thalia turned a glared at Grover who had to look the other way. When it came to glares Percy's was by far the scariest, but Thalia was definitely in second with Annabeth. "What did he do?" "You'll find out."

 **"What do you mean?" I asked. "Forgave you for what?"**

Athena suddenly frowned, making the connection between the year Annabeth went to camp and the year of Grover's last assignment.

 **Suddenly, Grover seemed very interested in playing notes on his pipes.**

 **"Wait a minute," I said. "Your first keeper job was five years ago. Annabeth has been at camp five years. She wasn't ... I mean, your first assignment that went wrong-"**

Athena frowned even farther. How did the... the... sea spawn figure it out when she just did?"

 **"I can't talk about it," Grover said, and his quivering lower lip suggested he'd start crying if I pressed him.**

"Thalia stop glaring I think he gets the point." Percy whisper shouted to Thalia.

 **"But as I was saying, back at Medusa's, Annabeth and I agreed there's something strange going on with this quest. Some-thing isn't what it seems."**

 **"Well, duh. I'm getting blamed for stealing a thunder-bolt that Hades took."**

Hades just sighed while the council looked at him

"He didn't take it" percy said making the council stop looking at him accusingly

 **"That's not what I mean," Grover said. "The Fur-The Kindly Ones were sort of holding back. Like Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy ... why did she wait so long to try to kill you? Then on the bus, they just weren't as aggressive as they could've been."**

"That's what I've been wondering about too." Demeter said.

 **"They seemed plenty aggressive to me."**

 **Grover shook his head.**

"You're right Grover, you had it easy. When they attacked me they never said anything." Thalia said.

 **"They were screeching at us: 'Where is it? Where?'"**

 **"Asking about me," I said.**

"But wouldn't they say where is he? Not where is it?" A newer camper asked. Everyone nodded their heads in response while sending questioning glances at the book.

 **"Maybe ... but Annabeth and I, we both got the feeling they weren't asking about a person. They said 'Where is it?' They seemed to be asking about an object."**

Everyone's eyebrows furrowed farther in confusion.

 **"That doesn't make sense."**

 **"I know. But if we've misunderstood something about this quest, and we only have nine days to find the master bolt..."**

"And you're quest just got harder." "Oh don't worry Jason, it gets way harder." Grover and Percy nodded their heads in agreement.

 **He looked at me like he was hoping for answers, but I didn't have any.**

 **I thought about what Medusa had said: I was being used by the gods. What lay ahead of me was worse than petrification. "I haven't been straight with you," I told Grover. "I don't care about the master bolt. I agreed to go to the Underworld so I could bring back my mother."**

Octavian snorted, "I'd like to see you try." Everyone turned and glared at him while

 **Grover blew a soft note on his pipes. "I know that, Percy. But are you sure that's the only reason?"**

 **"I'm not doing it to help my father. He doesn't care about me. I don't care about him."**

Poseidon winced. "Don't worry dad, like a told Annabeth, I didn't mean it. I was tired and whiny." "No it's okay son if you-" "Dad I'm serious."

 **Grover gazed down from his tree branch. "Look, Percy, I'm not as smart as Annabeth. I'm not as brave as you. But I'm pretty good at reading emotions. You're glad your dad is alive. You feel good that he's claimed you, and part of you wants to make him proud. That's why you mailed Medusa's head to Olympus. You wanted him to notice what you'd done."**

"I'm pretty sure he will notice." Apollo said nodding his head in respect to the blushing Percy.

 **"Yeah? Well maybe satyr emotions work differently than human emotions. Because you're wrong. I don't care what he thinks."**

 **Grover pulled his feet up onto the branch. "Okay, Percy. Whatever."**

 **"Besides, I haven't done anything worth bragging about.**

All the demigods , along with Hermes and Apollo snorted, "Nothing to brag about my butt. You killed the Minotaurs with no training, took down six Ares kid, three furies, and Medusa with a week's worth of training. Not to mention everything else you did later." Nico said. Percy blushed deeply, "Okay, so maybe a little bit to-" "A lot." Annabeth corrected. "-brag about.

 **We barely got out of New York and we're stuck here with no money and no way west."**

 **Grover looked at the night sky, like he was thinking about that problem. "How about I take first watch, huh? You get some sleep."**

 **I wanted to protest, but he started to play Mozart, soft and sweet, and I turned away, my eyes stinging.**

"Good let some else be the hero for a while percy" luke said jokingly

Percy gave him a lazy smile letting out a yawn he said "the job for the hero is available now"

 **After a few bars of Piano Concerto no. 12, I was asleep.**

 **In my dreams,**

Percy's close friends all groaned. "Not another stupid dream." Clarisse complained. Chris wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

I stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around me, whispering rags of smoke that I somehow knew were the spirits of the dead.

"The underworld?" Reyna questioned. "Maybe... but the kind of sounds like..." Athena trailed off after locking eye contact with Hades. "If you don't mind me asking, Lady Min-Athena, where do you think that is?" Questioned a young daughter of Bellona. "Nothing I was just sounds like a certain part of the underworld." "Oh, okay." While the little exchange seven were exchanging glances. Well actually the five were trying to catch Percy and Annabeth's eye to confirm if they were right. But Percy and Annabeth weren't looking. Percy had his arm around Annabeth squeezing him tightly to his body while kissing her head. Annabeth was closing her eyes taking in all of Percy. They focused on each other to block the reminder of that... place.

 **They tugged at my clothes, trying to pull me back, but I felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm.**

The five soon realized trying to get Percy and Annabeth's attention was pointless so they turned to each other. Getting the answer they with each other's glances

 **Looking downmade me dizzy.**

Percy suddenly shut his eyes trying to fight off the feeling. Annabeth grabbed the hand on her and squeezed it reassurance.

 **The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black, I knew it must be bottomless.**

At once all the other gods clued into what Percy was dreaming about and paled drastically.

 **Yet I had a feeling that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something huge and evil.**

 **If it was possible they paled even further.**

 **The little hero, an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do.**

 **The voice felt ancient-cold and heavy.**

"No." All the Olympians whimpered. It's just a dream, they reminded themselves, it doesn't necessarily mean anything.

 **It wrapped around me like sheets of lead.**

 **They have misled you, boy, it said. Barter with me. I will give you what you want.**

 **A shimmering image hovered over the void: my mother, frozen at the moment she'd dissolved in a shower of gold. Her face was distorted with pain, as if the Minotaur were still squeezing her neck. Her eyes looked directly at me, pleading: Go!**

Travis looked at Hades with a raised eyebrow, "No offence my Lord, but you are cruel." He got a whack from Katie for that. Although Hades didn't respond, he was too busy staring wide-eyed at the book.

 **I tried to cry out, but my voice wouldn't work.**

 **Cold laughter echoed from the chasm.**

 **An invisible force pulled me forward. It would drag me into the pit unless I stood firm.**

 **Help me rise, boy. The voice became hungrier. Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!**

"Wait it said gods as if it wasn't one. That's not you Lord Hades is it?" Piper asked outloud. "I fear not mortal." Hades said gravely.

 **The spirits of the dead whispered around me, No! Wake!**

 **The image of my mother began to fade. The thing in the pit tightened its unseen grip around me.**

 **I realized it wasn't interested in pulling me in. It was using me to pull itself out.**

All the gods breath hitched.

 **Good, it murmured. Good.**

 **Wake! the dead whispered. Wake!**

 **Someone was shaking me.**

 **My eyes opened, and it was daylight.**

Everyone let out a breath of air they were holding. "It's-It's just a dream right, not nearly real? Athena?" Aphrodite said truly terrified. Athena quickly got over her shock and answered back, "It could be one of three options, fictional, real life or past. It could really be any three but I strongly believe that it is the latter option." She concluded lying at the end.

She already figure out everything. Kronos was behind her father and uncles missing items. He was rising again. But for the sake of everyone else she wanted them to calm down and not to worry yet, and it appeared it worked. Annabeth and Malcolm exchanged confused looks before turning to their mother. One look at the grim look she sent them they were confused any more.

 **"Well," Annabeth said, "the zombie lives."**

 **I was trembling from the dream.**

"Aw was poor Puwrsee scared of a wittle dweam?" octavian said mocking a baby. "Shut up jerk. I saw you trembling, and that was just from hearing the description." Annabeth snapped while Percy was smiling proudly at his girlfriend. Oh my plan is so working!

 **I could still feel the grip of the chasm monster around my chest. "How long was I asleep?"**

 **"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." Annabeth tossed me a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips from Aunty Em's snack bar.**

"Wow such a great cook Annie." Thalia said trying to get rid of the last of the tension in the room. Annabeth turned and glared at Thalia, "Don't call me Annie. It's A-n-n-a-b-e-t-h, not Annie." "Whatever Annie." Annabeth groaned frustration banging her head on Percy's shoulder and leo took it as his cue to continue reading.

 **"And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."**

 **My eyes had trouble focusing.**

 **Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal.**

 **No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle.**

"You... found... a... pink... poodle... and... befriended... it?" Nico said in between laughter. "Why yes, yes I did. Thank you very much." That sent the rest of the demigods over the rails.

 **The poodle yapped at me suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not."**

 **I blinked. "Are you ... talking to that thing?"**

"Hey Frank we found you a friend." "Shut it Valdez."

 **The poodle growled.**

 **"This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him."**

 **"You can talk to animals?"**

 **Grover ignored the question. "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."**

"Gladiola the pink poodle. Aw you silly, silly mortals." Apollo laughing

 **I stared at Annabeth, figuring she'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on me, but she looked deadly serious.**

 **"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," I said. "Forget it."**

 **"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."**

Everyone keep on laughing, the once tense environment completely gone.

 **The poodle growled.**

 **I said hello to the poodle.**

the entire throne room bursted out lauhgign

"just because annabeth told uh percy" travis said lauhging.

 **Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.**

"You know I like that poodle." Chris said with his brother nodding his head in agreement like an idiot.

 **"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" I asked.**

 **"He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh."**

 **"Of course," I said. "Silly me."**

"Oh gods Percy, you're killing me." Thalia said dying of laughter.

 **"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."**

 **I thought about my dream-the whispering voices of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and my mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting for me in the West.**

"Too scared?" luke said jokingly sneered.

"Puh lease" percy said matching acting brave following luke's lead they both glared at each other before bursting out laughing.

 **"Not another bus," I said warily.**

 **"** **Boo no bus is going to explode" apollo said "where's the fun"**

"No," Annabeth agreed.

 **She pointed downhill, toward train tracks I hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."**

"That concludes it." leo announced. "Why doesn't everyone take a half an hour break to stretch and grab a snack. Then meet back here." Demeter proposed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Percy yelled pulling Annabeth onto a piggy bag before running off in the direction kitchen with Annabeth screaming and laughing. Aphrodite and everyone who watched them flirt for five years sighed happily

* * *

 **this is for all the people that begged for a chapter and kepped me motivated.**

 **bye**

 **marisabel12 xoxox**


End file.
